YOUR GOD
by Kana Mai 728
Summary: Shikamaru has a neighbor that he hates with a passion. Atleast that's what he thinks. Fore-warning: this is yaoi, smut the rest of them are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is rated **M** for foul language, violence, sexual content. This is Yaoi with further mentions of and Yuri, you will find some BDSM ShikaHidan and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching.

Hope you enjoy and you have been warned.

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**1**

* * *

Looking up at the afternoon sky, Nara Shikamaru was happy about two things. First, he was finally out from the office and wasn't getting back there until Tuesday, thanks to the fact that it was a long three day weekend. Second, he would have the weekend to himself so, he could catch up on his much needed relaxation at his condo. Alone.

Hopefully his friends wouldn't bother him either. Anytime he was off they pestered him to go to clubs or on picnics or things that ran along those lines. At twenty-three years old he was one of the few remaining among his friends and their friends who wasn't in a relationship, about to get married or married. Naruto and Sasuke were engaged, Sakura was dating Kankurou, Ino and Sai were married and with a kid, Chouji too was married, his wife expecting twins. Neji was after Gaara's heart and Temari, whom he had dated a while back, was getting romanced by none other than Ten Ten who was divorcing Lee after a very short unsuccessful marriage. Turned out Lee was in love with Neji.

Damn, thinking about all their lives, he realized they all either had good relationships or really _messed_ up, _catastrophic_ ones. Really, what a drag, that's why for one weekend, even if it was just this one starting up, even if it turned into the only one during the whole year, he didn't want to deal with any of them, or know anything concerning their troubled or joyous lives.

Just _once_ he wanted to have a relaxing retreat for himself and only himself. Perhaps do something he liked for a change or try something completely new. Maybe he would ask the owner of the penthouse to allow him to go up to the roof and he could spend the mornings staring up at the clouds for hours with just his thoughts.

He really needed a break from it all. A break from what his life entailed, a break from the routine he had developed and an unwinding that refreshed and reenergized him so that he could keep going. _Everything_ had somehow turned into a routine he could blindly follow.

Getting into his black car, he drove west towards the high rises in the city in one of the cleanest parts it had. It didn't take him long before he was parked in his space in the underground parking lot and was heading up in the elevator to the ninth floor. The Shougi was one of the city's newer buildings that had gone up during the last five years. All modern and functionally stylish, it presented the area with twenty-seven condo's and one penthouse that was the size of the entire circumference of the thing. Each condo had two beds, two full baths, living room, a smaller room he used as an office, full kitchen, it's own balcony that gave view to the skyline and city lights, not to mention those large windows that offered the most spectacular view of the city and sky. The first couple of floors of the place consisted of the lobby, a gym, indoor pool and a child care service for the tenants.

As soon as he had known about one of the condos freeing up he had bought it without hesitation. It was close to his workplace and gave him the distance he sometimes needed from people, but access to the easy routes he could take if he ever needed to get to one of his friends or family members in a flash. Plus, it was clean, liking the façade the most where, that unlike other places, there were trees planted in places and grass with some outdoor sitting areas. He was glad he could afford the place, having graduated from the university at twenty, he had quickly ascended in his career field thanks to his brain and his mentor. Not to forget his father who had encouraged him and helped him out with the purchase.

His neighbors weren't that bad either. They all minded their own business and he hardly ever saw them. He only knew that there was a doctor down the hall on his floor, a retired actress on the eighth floor and one of the Uchiha owned the penthouse. Made sense for it to be an Uchiha, they owned about a fourth of the city and he didn't doubt that they owned every penthouse on the west side of the city, leaving the east to the Hyuuga, the south to the Senju and the north to the Uzumaki.

He also knew the guy that lived across from him enough to hate him. He rather not talk the man though, rather not think about him either. The bastard had caused enough conflict for him already and was the only actual down-side to his place. He really **hated** that guy.

Shaking off bad thoughts the elevators opened up on his floor with a soft ding and he stepped out into the hallway and cursed himself to hell and back.

Talk about the devil and hating people with a passion. there _**he**_ was again, that damned religious sadist, coming out of his condo. With only sneakers and jogging shorts on, the guy had to be on his way down to the gym. Exact reason why Shikamaru preferred to work out early in the mornings. Anything to avoid the foulmouthed, disrespectful, bastard of a neighbor.

Shikamaru placed an uninterested stare on his mug as he walked over to his door and past the guy and hoped that, like most of the time, the silver haired man had no intention of talking to him. The brunette walked right past the bastard and was glad to reach his door. He expected to hear the elevator as he got his keys out, but he didn't hear a thing and he could swear there were a pair of eyes on him and he prayed to himself that it wasn't an orchid-violet stare.

Checking through his peripheral vision, he cursed inwardly again as he saw the man leaning against the wall next to the elevator, staring straight out towards him. Without turning his face to the man he looked him over.

With his broad shoulders, flat, ribbed stomach and corded arms the man was an in-your-face menace. He knew the guy could fight, that he got cash that way, he had seen him in action. The bastard's wild stare was testament to that menace, proof that it was there, especially anytime he decided to smirk like he was a crazy sociopath. He averted his eyes as he stuck his keys in the lock and focused on the door. The brunette then decided to just close his eyes altogether and step inside his condo locking the door behind himself.

Well, away form being stared down by the freak next door he felt more comfortable.

Taking off his shoes, tie and suit the first thing he did was go to the bathroom and start the water running. He had a routine he had developed over the past six months for his Fridays. It helped him relax the week off and consisted of him taking a shower to get all the dirt off and then soaking in a hot tub of water for an hour or two. Depended really of his level of stress. And after his little meet-and-stare with that freak he was going to soak for the rest of the afternoon and night.

Jumping in the shower and giving himself a quick rinse he got into the tub. As soon as he was in that hot water and his mind relaxed he couldn't help but be reminded of why he hated the guy next door.

One of the people he admired the most in his life had nearly lost his life because of the punk. Asuma-sensei, his tutor and mentor had been a professional fighter part time even though he was a professor at the university and Shikamaru had developed a close relationship with the man since he was twelve. A year ago Asuma had gone up against that bastard next door. The foulmouthed asshole had been gloating the entire time. Talking down to his sensei, was the first thing that had gotten Shikamaru to dislike the man, but it didn't end there. The guy had developed a sadistic streak in which he actually enjoyed seeing his opponent in pain and basked in being the one that had caused it. The last thing that had sparked hate in him, had been that when Asuma had been about to give the final blow, that would have given him the national title, the bastard had made an illegal move and knocked his sensei down and assaulted him.

Asuma had been taken to the hospital with a very bad concussion, two broken ribs and a shattered knee. A blood clot had almost finished him. The only good thing had been that the silver haired man had lost all his titles and was banned from the league. For life. There was no way in for the man, ever again and that was such a '_disappointment'_ to some, since he had still had a good number of years ahead of him. To Shikamaru, it was the best thing that could ever happen. His manager, who loved money more than anything else, had been distraught and furious. The then twenty-seven year old had also been forced to pay Asuma an established amount for the damages caused. That, the bastard had actually given them without any trouble, to their surprise and everyone else's for that matter. As for the rest, he knew the guy had to still be fighting illegally. There was no doubt about it, once a fighter they couldn't easily stop, especially if they were sadists or masochists that got some form of pleasure out of it.

He really hated the man. He kept thinking as he let himself sink down in the bathtub. He had to drown those thoughts in water and get _him_ out of his system.

000

It was around nine that Shikamaru got out of the bathroom and sauntered over to his kitchen to eat something. Though he wasn't that hungry, he forced a sandwich down his throat, then brushed his teeth and went to his bedroom and laid in bed for a while, checking his phone for messages or missed calls. He had one from Chouji inviting him to a barbecue restaurant with the family on Sunday. Naruto wanted to hit the clubs tonight, which would, of course, include the Uchiha and Shikamaru didn't want to deal with the snob, Ino wanted to go see the latest family oriented movie tomorrow with her husband and toddler-

See…this is _exactly_ what he kept talking about. Even when he had sent them all a text stating that all he wanted to do this weekend was rest, they all still insisted on including him in _everything_. He disliked it in a way. It made him feel like they felt sorry that he was alone. There was always someone they tried to _introduce_ to him too. Someone they '_supposedly'_ ran into and thought he should get to know. He wasn't complying with any of them this time.

He was going to take this weekend for himself, damn it. If it was the last thing he did. What a freaking drag.

Shikamaru hit everyone back excusing himself for the weekend and after a couple of convincing texts they managed to back off and he closed his eyes willing himself to sleep, it didn't arrive until midnight though. How could something so simple be so troublesome?

000

Not realizing when he had fallen asleep, Shikamaru woke up to the sound of hard banging on his door, which was uncharacteristic to the building he was living in itself. No one should be hitting anyone's door like that under no circumstances.

Checking the clock on his night table, he saw it was just past two and knew there was no way anyone should be awake. His neighbors, who were the only ones who had access to the building, never bothered him, so what the hell?

Slipping on his deep green robe and grabbing his phone, just in case, he got up and walked up to the door, wondering if the banging could be the police, detectives…the military. Maybe that bastard next door had finally gone off and done it, maybe the freak had killed someone and was being searched for. Whatever it was, the bastard deserved it and Shikamaru would volunteer to testify against the punk if he got the chance and it turned out to be relevant to the case.

Looking through the peephole he expected to see the boys in blue, but instead saw no one. The only thing off was that the door across from his apartment was wide open. He couldn't see anyone past it either, there was no one in there.

Taking a moment to think out all the possibilities, he placed his keys and phone in his pocket, put on some slippers and opened up his door cautiously. When he was sure there was no one in the hallway, he stepped out of his place and locked the door behind himself.

He stood there for another moment, with his back to his door, staring across into the lit condo that belonged to his enemy. This was strange, but if someone had knocked, perhaps it had been because someone was in need of help. He peered inside the place from a distance. The floors, unlike his own hardwood choice, were slate, there was a lot of metal, leather, black, and medium to dark grays in there, the walls were all white though. The rest, well he knew from having seen the place before buying, that the three condos on each floor had different and varied floor plans, each style contoured to the odd style of the building, so he knew where everything was or should be at as he looked around from outside the doorway.

For a second he wondered if it had been the freak and why the bastard would knock on his door and then disappear, leaving his condo's door wide open. Among the endless possibilities was the chance that maybe the bastard had brought someone in and the person had managed to injure him and had been the one to bang on the door after fleeing from the scene because the freak was still alive. It could also be that the bastard had been the one trying to do the killing and had fled the scene because the person was still breathing.

It could also be some sort of trap, but what the hell for? They didn't talk, never had a confrontation, they hardly ever even looked at each other, much less usher a single greeting. He wasn't even sure if the bastard recognized him from a year back.

This was such a drag, he should just get back inside to his bed and not deal with any of this shit, but damn, if it _was_ that someone _else_ was hurt, he didn't want that person to die while he could've done something. Checking the time on his phone he saw it was twenty minutes past two and he slowly approached the opened door thinking himself a bit paranoid as he stepped through the threshold. He was expecting the scent of fresh blood to hit him in the face, but instead all he got was a cool fresh, forest scent along with a dim men's cologne. He hated to admit it, but it was a nice combination, very relaxing vibe, along with all those cool grays, it was perfect.

Seeing no one, he walked over to a black leather sectional and was about to look around when he heard the door shut behind him and lock. He didn't even flinch, didn't need to. So he was right in a way, this _was_ a trap. Looking past the living area and the opened themed kitchen he looked over unto the wall, that led into a hallway where the master suite and bathroom were, and into the full-length mirror that reflected him and the half naked sociopath behind him. Standing in front of the door, arms crossed over that chest.

"Did I fucking wake you?" the man asked in a dark tone and Shikamaru didn't say a word as he looked the man over. About two, maybe three inches taller than himself, the silver-haired man was barefooted and shirtless with only a pair of black leather pants on.

After six months of living next door to each other the bastard just had to get his attention this way? He was probably just itching for a fight, especially one with the student of the man that had caused him all those titles and fame. Though he probably didn't know how close he was with Asuma, the bastard probably just thought he was another one of those guys that hung out with fighters.

The guy was an idiot actually.

He had no idea that Shikamaru knew all his moves, had studied him way back before his sensei had gone up against him and he knew what to expect, what to avoid and how hard to hit to make the bastard hurt. Asuma had taught him both self-defense and offense and he had the brain to memorize and predict an opponent's movements. Reasons why he had been on Asuma's team.

"What, you too fucking good to talk to me dip-shit?" the man's approach had the brunette tensing up for a fight and he turned to meet the bastard face-to-face. He should have expected this to happen sooner or later, but for some reason he felt a bit surprised still.

"It's just too troublesome to deal with idiots right now and if you don't mind I rather leave this place and get back to my bed." he told the man with a lazy tone not even responding to the fact the man was tensing up as well.

Shikamaru let his eyes wander over the man's bigger and defined body. He looked over those arms and those fists that had provoked so much damage and he wanted to break each wrist and elbow, then pull those arms out of their sockets. Wanted the man to feel ten times the pain he had inflicted on anyone. He stared at the necklace, the amulet he had always seen the man wear, some sort of religious symbol, an icon for that sadist of a god the man worshiped and he felt like chocking him with the chain, then shoving the amulet down his pretty little throat.

"What a fucking shame, you want to leave so soon. After I had planned a very _interesting_ night for us." he started and Shikamaru looked the man in the eyes unfazed.

"What, you finally gonna kill someone? Or is it that you're still mad that my sensei nearly cost you your titles and you ended up loosing them anyway because of your own stupidity." that was pride hurting worthy.

"Well, _fuck_. I _knew_ you **did** remember me. Amazing how you have kept your cool all of these months of having me as your front door neighbor." he retorted.

"I don't waste myself on trash like you." Shikamaru told the bastard who glared and he glared right back.

"_Ouch_. Is that supposed to _hurt_ me bitch?" that damn annoying attitude. "It'll take much more than that." he said softer, nearly under his breath.

"I'm not falling for whatever you want so, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Shikamaru told the guy and walked past him towards the door.

A hand grabbed his arm and he fell into self-defense mode and quickly reacted and countered, punching the guy in the jaw with his free hand. He was instantly unhanded and then he continued towards the door when he heard that familiar, eerie laugh he had never been able to forget. Looking over his shoulder the guy was holding his chin and licking his lips like he had enjoyed the punch and was basking in the pain it had produced. He ignored him and faced the door again and that was when he noticed. The lock required a key to get open and they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Fuuuck, this is going to be _**fun**_." the man said and Shikamaru heard a jingle of metal and looked back at the keys the man was shaking. "I've been watching you for weeks. Shit, I've been wanting this chance. You must be fucking angry at me still and I'm bored and quite a vengeful fucker. Sure that fight ended my professional career but, it also ended your sensei's. I couldn't believe my luck when you moved in and for weeks I waited and nothing fucking happened so, I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

Shikamaru approached the guy as he tensed, glaring at the bastard as he looked up into those violet eyes.

"You should open the door before you regret it." he told him face-to-face just a couple of inches apart.

"Or what? You little _fuck_." he looked up into those crazed, adrenaline filled eyes and considered his options.

He glanced around the space and wondered just how he could beat the guy enough to take the keys, but not to kill him. He noticed the door to the side room was open, it was supposed to function as an office in the condo with it being connected to the adjoining bathroom that also led out into the other hall, but who knew what the hell this freak used it for. He measured the distance and tried to make out what was inside but it was too dark, especially, because the hallway light was off and the only lighting came from the kitchen. He looked at the room's door again and, noticing it then, he wondered why the hell the lock was outside of it.

Shit, maybe the guy had nothing in it and would lock him up in there if he got the chance. Well, that wouldn't happen if Shikamaru locked _him_ in there first. He could then break the main door down or call the manager for help.

Shikamaru's suspicions became real when the meathead looked over his shoulder at the dark room's open door and chuckled then threw the keys inside. They hit the floor inside loudly suggesting there was nothing to stop them in there.

"What the fuck do you want, Hidan?" the brunette asked him, pronouncing that name like it was dog shit.

"It's _nice_ that you remember my name." he said softly under his breath again, then the man chuckled and spoke up with a cocky tone. "Who the fuck knows, let's just start with this." he said and pulled back bringing his fist up. Shikamaru dodged what would have been a sure sucker punch to his chin and as he kneeled he slid off his robe, staying in his pajama bottoms, so that it wouldn't become a hindrance for himself or an advantage to the sadist.

He kicked it away to the main door along with his slippers as he instantly came back up with and uppercut, landing it square on that jaw again, knowing the guy was a bit slower than him and couldn't have dodged it sooner. This sent the big man back and Shikamaru expected him to curse or get angry, but all he got from the man was another one of those eerie laughs as he straightened.

"Fuck yeah. Jashin-sama is gonna like this." he declared with pride.

"What a drag, you're going to start up with all your _god_ shit now?" he really wasn't into hearing any of it. He had before and there was no point to it.

"Don't blaspheme or I'll kill you." yeah, sure.

"Don't underestimate me or you'll end up shitting into a plastic baggie for the rest of your life." Shikamaru told him and what he got from the guy couldn't have confused him more if it had been spelled out clearly.

"_Really_?" he asked chuckling, those violent eyes lighting up with something else entirely. What. The. Hell?

Before he could think further and try to discover what the guy wanted, the bastard came at him again and Shikamaru put enough strength in his legs to lift himself up in the air as he kicked the guy in the chest. He had expected to give him a second kick, but his foot was grabbed and held in place and he was pulled, turned, then slammed up against a wall.

All the air left his lungs and as he gasped for some more, the man punched him in the gut. Shikamaru's head dropped on the man's shoulder and he cringed for a second as a hand grabbed his throat and began to squeeze.

"Do you want to fucking die?" the man whispered in his ear and Shikamaru took the opportunity to pull back. He wasn't going to die, he wouldn't give up so easily either. He head butted the guy and got him in the nose, this got the freak off of him. "Shit!" the guy yelled grabbing the thing and checking it over. Damn it, he didn't get enough momentum to break it, that would have distracted the punk a bit longer.

Shikamaru tried not to give him a chance to recover and kicked the guy again, this time gaining some leverage to hit him on the side with his elbow. He then followed through and got him a knee to the face once the guy leaned down to cradle his side. The man still got back up and retreated a bit closer to the door of that darkened room with the odd locking mechanism.

Fine, if that was what the bastard wanted to do, they would go in there, but on his terms.

Shikamaru got impetus again and went after the man before he could fully recover and body slammed him with full force sending him and the freak into the room, their legs being the only part of their bodies out in the hall. A bit of light shone through and the brunette shuddered with a bit of disgust at what he saw inside.

What the hell, this guy really was a freak.

Looking over he saw the keys and wanted to reach out for them, but first he had to knock this guy out or he had no chance. So as the freak started struggling Shikamaru punched his chest, pinning the guy down with his knees, applying all his weight and strength and then he punched the guy in the face. The man thrust upward trying to get him off, but Shikamaru made sure to stay on the guy and kept slamming the face until the lip ripped and blood ran down the man's chin.

That laughter came again especially as the guy reached up and those hands that had nearly killed his sensei encircled his neck again. He didn't give up though and pounded down into that chest and that face until hypoxia threatened to take over him. He took over those wrists and tightened his hold around them as he tried to peel those hands off of his neck. He kneed the guy in the balls and that loosened the grip enough that he was able to pull those arms off of his neck and he pinned those wrists to the floor above the fool's head.

He head butted the guy again which got the bastard all woozy and it was enough for him to let the guy go and offer one of his signature moves. He hit the guy full force on the temple knocking him out.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath as he slapped the guy, if just to make sure he was passed out. It was only a few minutes later that he got up and looked down at the bloody chaos he had created. The guy was a mess, but he still felt the adrenaline rushing through him and anger flowed through his veins so thickly he wanted to really mess the guy up further. At the same time he didn't want to give into it and become like the piece of shit lying on the floor. He wasn't a murderer either.

He walked inside the room and a dim light automatically turned on and he got a view of what exactly was in there. Seeing the keys he picked them up then walked over to one of those dangling chains and tugged on cuff. Looking over his shoulder at the body still lying on the floor, something sinister sprang in him and he felt compelled to do something he had never done or even thought of doing before, ever. He knew little about it, but even if it only showed the shit on the floor that life was to be treasured and inflicting pain just for the hell of it and picking fights wasn't a good hobby.

Shikamaru watched the man stir a bit and a smirk crossed his lips as he walked over to him. "I'm going to teach you something. Thankfully it's Saturday, and it's a long weekend so however long it takes, I won't stop until you fucking learn." he told the man who stirred again and tried to open his eyes.

He took the opportunity and picked the man up and had to fight a bit to muscle him up on a working table. The idiot was dazed enough to think he was being helped up and got on the table himself then passed out again. Shikamaru took the cuffs that dangled from all four corners of the thing and cuffed those wrists and those ankles. Then he walked around the room and accessed every little piece of equipment in it, going through some drawers on a tall, massive, black cabinet along the far wall. He then sat on the floor, in front of the man, thinking of everything he could do. After ten minutes he was satisfied with everything he planned out and the variations of it.

Getting up and walking out into the kitchen, he noticed the empty bottle of some sort of hard liquor and knew that was how the bastard had finally decided to confront him. He picked it up off the counter and threw in the trash can. Then he cracked open the fridge, amazingly the bastard had enough food in it for a week. A lot of fresh produce.

From the refrigerator, he turned to the cabinets, opened them up to a lot of black and red plates, some silverware, more food and canned goods. He left the kitchen and walked back to the main door and picked up his robe checking his phone, he hadn't damaged it. He left it on the sofa and placed his slippers next to the guy's near the door. Then he made sure everything was locked and turned catching his reflection in the hallway mirror. Damn, he walked up to it examining the damage he had received. His bottom lip was split, his neck was marked up red as well as an area on his abdomen. He had a red spot on his forehead from head butting the guy and his knuckles were a mess thanks to the punching.

Shikamaru walked down the hall and into the master suite hoping to find it to be normal and without all the freaky BDSM shit that was in the other room. Turning on the lights, to his surprise, everything was entirely normal. All the furniture was elegantly made with steel accents, the headboard on the bed being a modern design with steel bars that was very masculine and sturdy. The bed sheets were all black satin and damn, the place smelled good. He went over the things on the dresser, all designer shit. He walked up to the closet. Well what do you know, the bastard actually had shirts, amazing that he didn't wear them. Leaving the closest he went into the bath and was a bit shocked that it was all white. Only color in there were the gray towels and accessories, which were stainless steel.

He walked over and opened up the shower, grabbing a towel he took off his pants and stepped in. Under the spray he reached over and grabbed the bar of soap. As the scent of it hit him, he was reminded of what he was about to do, he had to admit that he had deep second thoughts. It was all troublesome but, damn after so long he was still angry. He wanted to get the guy back for having hurt one of the people he had always looked up to. He wanted him to hurt, wanted him to also pay for waking him up and picking a fight with him, but there was something else. Something he couldn't name that had crept into him the moment he had met eyes with Hidan out in the hallway, when he had arrived from work this afternoon. And it had been reinforced the second he had fallen on the man, pounding hard into his flesh.

He was curious. Wanted to know what it was about it all that got the man into wanting to inflict pain, especially when he was receiving it as well. And obviously he enjoyed it and felt a rush of power from it, as he was into the shit that was in that room. The guy enjoyed it, who knew how many willing people he hurt in there.

Damn, just why had the guy chosen now to confront him? After so many months, just why had he taken so long?

Shikamaru washed up, taking his time, wanting to give the guy a chance to react. It was only half an hour later that he got out and dried off, then he put his bottoms back on. He threw the towel in a white laundry basket and grabbing a fresh one, walked back to the kitchen looking for a large bowl. Under the sink he found what he was looking for and he walked with it and the towel to the room grabbing a lighter from the counter along the way. He stood in front of the door for a moment then stepped inside. He heard the soft breathing and walked past the table to the smaller bathroom, which was also white. He filled up the bowl with warm water and grabbed the hand soap bottle not finding anything else in there he could use.

He walked back out and set everything down at a side table that had wheels and he rolled it over to the worktable then took the lighter and went around the room lighting a few of the candles, including one of the three blood-red ones he had in mind to use. Looking back at the bloodied body, he walked over and grabbed the hand towel, dipped it into the warm water and came up to the guy. He started cleaning up the guy's face. The blood had dried in some parts and he had to rinse the towel to pass it over again. He watched the man stir a couple of times and knew he wasn't getting up that easily as he probably still had that alcohol in his system. When the water in the bowl was too red he went back into the bathroom to clean it out and refill the thing with some fresh water. He did this two more times before the man was clean enough, using a bit of soap the last wash through.

Putting everything aside he assessed the body in front of him. He had a black eye, a broken lip some red over that ribbed belly that hinted at purple. For a while he just watched that bruised chest rise and fall, rise and fall and then he thought of everything that could have gone wrong with the bastard to make him the way he was. His eyes traveled over those facial features that, though slightly swollen still, showed off what anyone could point out was a handsome male. The broad shoulders with the thinner waist was what women normally wanted physically in a man. They often looked for the protector types physically and Hidan was that. With lightly tanned skin and that perfectly proportioned body the bastard was pure fight…and _sex_.

Shikamaru slapped the man across the face and watched him frown, shake his head and then those violet eyes opened up after a couple of tries. They stared at him blankly at first as they looked up at him. Then the bastard tried to move but when he found he couldn't much, the fact that he had been captured woke him up entirely, sobered him up like nothing else could. The bastard looked around as he tried to release his wrists and Shikamaru smirked down at him as the man's eyes finally focused on him again and glared up in his direction.

Yeah, it seemed the man finally realized the tables had turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **This is rated **M** for foul language, violence, sexual content. This is Yaoi with further mentions of and Yuri, you will find a lot of BDSM elements in this, ShikaHidan and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching, at least not that I have planned out.

I hope you enjoy and you have been warned. I'm not sure how to continue about this story, it feels like I could easily cross the line with this so, if anything please notify me and I will try to bring it down a bit.

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything, but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**2**

* * *

"What the f-fuck…is this?" the freak asked all drowsy and Shikamaru found himself chuckling. Damn, the sound was sinister, but he didn't give a damn.

The guy tugged at his wrists again and tried to lift his legs to no avail. There was no way to release those cuffs without the key and they were bare metal so if the bastard pulled too hard, in the long run, he was going to end up cutting into his own skin. Staring into that face he watched his violet eyes go furiously wild as he seemed to come alive a bit further.

"Why the _fuck_ am I _here_? You better un-cuff me or I swear I'll fucking bite your head off." again with the questions and the threats.

"No." was the only thing he answered as he walked over to a side table that had a couple of things as if on display, all orderly and organized. He picked up a random item not really knowing how to go into it, though he'd thought it over.

"Shit." some more of the fighting and tugging, there was something in the sounds of metal against metal as the bastard tried to free himself. The brunette especially liked the sound of the chain that connected all four cuffs. "This is _my_ fucking place, _my_ fucking things what the _fuck_ do _you_ think you're doing? Get me off this thing, _**now**_."

Shikamaru chuckled. The tables had really turned. He had told the guy over an hour ago to let him out and he had been denied and now _he_ wanted to be released?

"Stop acting like you've never used this shit before." he told him looking over his shoulder into those eyes, wanting to memorize that _'I'm fucked' _expression forever.

It changed the very second the thought crossed his mind and a dark look came over those deep violet eyes.

"Yeah." the man started and licked his lips as if he were thinking of something that was deliciously entertaining. "I fucking have used every, little piece..." he trailed off, if only for a moment, then something shone in those eyes again and it had Shikamaru standing still looking into violet depths. "…and to tell the truth I wanted to use it again…**all** of them…on _you_." he finished and then licked his lips again, closing his eyes for a second, the bastard seemed to loose all emotions in the following silence.

The confession seemed odd and twisted and had him thinking of only half-truths. Shikamaru wanted to know the whole truth, the **real** truth. "Why?" he asked the man who opened up those eyes and that something-coated gaze was replaced with what could have been anger, if he didn't feel something was entirely off.

"Because you're a cock-sucking, fucking little punk that looks down on me. Think you better than me just because you were on the team of that righteous ass-"

Shikamaru wasn't about to take anymore bad-mouthing of his sensei. He quickly walked over with the blindfold he had grabbed between his fingers and he showed it to the silver-haired man, then slapped him as he was glared at.

"Well, it's too bad Hidan, that you can't stand me." he murmured near the guy's ear with pure evil intention in his voice as he ran the thing over the man's chest. "I'm curious to know what will break you, find out why you like doing this shit so much. So, I'm going to _fuck_ you up a bit, maybe a lot, for that." he told the man and he inwardly smiled as goose bumps graced that smooth skin that was lightly paler than his own. He chuckled and then slapped the bastard's face again. "You _**will**_ shut the fuck up and talk only when I tell you to."

The man chuckled at his words and this time when he looked down at him again, those violet eyes shone with that bit of something dark, mysterious and unreadable again.

"You're too fucking _weak_ punk. A little shit like you can't-" Shikamaru hit him again hard. "Fuck." and again.

"I said to shut the hell up or didn't you understand me the first time." this got him a grunt of frustration and the bastard lifted his head a bit and came closer to him, their eyes locking, those violet orbs seemed so much deeper that very moment.

"No one pins me down. If you're so curious I will gladly _show_ you how much you can take, but no one has ever pinned me the fuck down." he whispered then there was a sinister, satisfied chuckle and Shikamaru hit him again then covered up those uniquely violet eyes.

"Well, there's always a first..." he said trying to sound just as sinister. He walked over to the candles he had lit and picked up that blood-red one. "…and believe it or not, you are going to show me a few things in the next couple of hours." he added and he looked at that smirk over those bruised lips.

"Let's see how fast you learn, little fuck." the freak whispered and Shikamaru didn't slap him, instead, unsure if he could go through with it, he let a drop of wax fall on a scratch on the man's right pectoral. The man grunted through a closed mouth and Shikamaru could only examine what he was doing, feeling a bit detached from what was really going on. His hand seemed to move out of its own volition as he tipped the candle again and drops continued to fall right over the man's bruised abdomen.

"Shiiit." the man cursed as he shifted and the brunette stopped for a moment only to slap him.

Hidan stilled entirely and Shikamaru stared over the chest and abdomen which had streaks of blood-red wax from the candle, but seemed to look like the real thing and for a minute all he could do was watch them rise and fall as the bastard breathed. He looked up unto that blindfolded face and was surprised to find the jaw set hard as if trying to contain anything from coming out. Then his eyes trailed up those arms to the fists.

What the hell? The bastard's body was waiting for more? _Was_ he just waiting for more?

Shikamaru let a few drops fall over the guy's navel and he watched the guy slightly arch, then shudder and take a deep breath. He poured more and slowly trailed up, watching the bastard's body react until there was wax up the man's neck. The bastard's breathing pattern became heavier, slightly uneven.

He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to think about it really, but he liked that he was causing him some sort of discomfort, some sort of pain or torture. He liked that the man was not saying anything anymore, somehow obeying him-

Shit, what the hell was he doing?

Wanting to do something else, so that he didn't think of the here-and-now, he placed the candle back where it had been and walked over to a long, tall cabinet. He really tried to avoid his thoughts of the whole thing being wrong, dirty, completely insane and tried to focus on it being only about payback. Going over the contents of the drawers, he grabbed a length of chain from the bottom one, a braided whip and took a thick black nylon rope as well just incase he found a way to use it. He avoided everything that was obviously for sexual use, because it made him uncomfortable. He didn't know if he could go that far. He didn't know if he even wanted to, even if was just to mess with the bastard a bit-

"You really should up the game if you want to play fucker. You seem too soft for this, I can hear you going through my shit, probably thinking _'what the fuck should I do now?'_ Uncuff me and I'll show you how to use it _all_." the sadist said and Shikamaru walked back up to him and punched him square in the jaw.

The man cursed and then he laughed darkly, like he was enjoying getting a rise out of him. A light chuckle followed with a sound of delectable satisfaction and Shikamaru got the impression the man liked that he hit him.

He placed the cool length of chain over the man's belly, letting it dangle down either side so that he would get a feel of it, think of what was coming. He watched the muscles contract with a chuckle before he shivered a bit, obviously, the metal was quite cool, but something else satisfied the freak. Damn, he had to provoke fear, he was really hating those slightly sarcastic chuckles. Putting the rope and whip down he came around the man's head and reached over for the chain, not taking into account how close his own skin would come in proximity to the other's face until he felt the bastard softly lick the center of his chest.

Shikamaru tried to ignore the bastard's taunting and used that weird feeling that had crept into him at the contact of tongue-against-skin to fuel his determination of breaking the sadist as he took the chain at either side and slid it up the man's torso, in a paused manner, until it reached the neck. He left it there for a moment, trailed his fingers over the chain on that soft tanned skin that was still paler than his own and a smirk appeared on Shikamaru's lips before he reached for the ends again and lightly pulled on the chain.

The bastard actually smirked as he began to tighten it, perhaps thinking he wouldn't have the balls to do it. To take that chain and choke him until he was on the brink of dying, but the bastard was wrong. Those lips parted in a gasp and Shikamaru took that chain and pulled much harder on it. The bastard tried to laughed and he pulled down lowering his face to the other's as he began to struggle and pull on the cuffs again. His parted lips were turning purple and the bastard bared his teeth like an animal before Shikamaru came down a bit further, closer to the man's ear as the muscled, fit body started to shake, trying to escape.

"A bit further and you'll die." he whispered and chuckled. Only when that face gave the slightest hint of a paler tone from fear did he stop pulling and gave it a rest, leaving it at the neck so that the weight of it would serve as a reminder of what could happen again.

Shikamaru just stared at the man as he struggled a bit to regain a normal breathing pattern. Damn it, what the hell was he doing? He didn't even know if he should continue, the thought of what he had planned out before making his stomach clench up.

Shaking off those thoughts he ran his fingers over the reddening skin of the neck as Hidan's breathing calmed and the wheezing, coughing and gasping stopped. The moment the man was licking his lips and slightly smirking told him that the bastard had learned nothing. Like he had said, no one had ever pinned him down, taken over him.

Fine. Shikamaru decided then, he would do it to the end, he would finish what he had started and in some way take back what was done to Asuma and teach the bastard a lesson along the way. He would also satisfy that bit of curiosity he was trying to ignore.

The younger man went around the table to stand at the foot of it as he grabbed the whip. Wanting to play with the bastard's mind a bit, he ran the loose ends of it over the bottom of the man's foot. He teased the toes first, seeing them curl up and trying to avoid it. He went to the other foot and did the same this time looking up at the man's face. Though he was blindfolded and the only true visible part was the bottom of his nose, lips, chin and jaw, by the clenching of the jaw and the wrinkling of the black fabric, he concluded that the bastard didn't like being tickled. He complied in not tickling him anymore and he raised the whip, without wanting to think of what he was doing and let it fall over the man's still clothed thighs.

The sound against the leather had Shikamaru feeling frustrated the moment it reached his ears. He should hit against skin, the bastard's skin.

Shikamaru let the whip fall again to see if it was just him but no, the bastard grinned down at him and he knew he had to get rid of the hide for it to take further effect. Not only was he going to go through with this, he was going to show that damn idiot that he wasn't the type of person he could easily mess with. He walked off over to the cabinet again and to the items on top of it. He took that one small, red bladed dagger he had seen and tested the tip, finding that it was sharp as hell and clean. He brought it over to the table and not thinking about a thing he grabbed one of the pant legs and slid the thing up to the hip from the hem at the bottom. He stopped after that for a moment.

He had no underwear, now what?

Shit.

Well, he thought after a couple of minutes, if he started it, he might as well go through with it. Without looking up at the bastard's face he went to the other pant leg and did exactly the same he had with the other side.

Shock and curiosity settled in further as the man began to fight against the restraints again, savagely pulling at his wrists, trying to free them from the cuffs. The whole thing made Shikamaru wonder for a moment why he was fighting now. Just why, if he was thinking about it correctly, the man didn't want him to take off his pants. He really thought the bastard would say something, but nothing came out of that mouth even as Shikamaru grabbed the leather and pulled it right off the man.

They both stilled and the leather just slid right out of Shikamaru's hands and unto the floor. No wonder he hadn't wanted the pants off.

Looking between those thick, muscled thighs, that deep pink sex of his was hard.

It came as more than just shock, Shikamaru had never been expecting that and he sure as hell didn't know what to do about it. How the hell had he not even noticed it before? Maybe because he had been wanting to avoid anything that was remotely sexual.

Why was he like _that_?

Shit, was it that what he was doing was arousing the man?

The bastard was so still that Shikamaru looked over that naked body, examining it. Damn bastard _was_ **perfect**. He looked like some sort of perfect and naked willing sacrifice all laid out as he was.

Shit, should he continue? Stop? Continue and ignore that cock? What the hell? What a fucking drag!

Before he thought about it further, he just took the whip again and raised it over his head and let it come down hard across those thighs and that sex and he watched the bigger and taller man twitch. He hit again and again, getting the same reaction, then he ran the whip over the area he had hit, the skin bright red and probably sensitive as hell. It didn't go down. It _was_ the pain that had aroused him.

"Fu-fuuuck." Hidan groaned, in a deep, lost, gasped voice as the whip lightly grazed that sex and Shikamaru hit him with the whip again before the bastard could add something else, not realizing what he was doing. He then walked back to the table he had taken the blindfold from and picked up one of the smaller ball gags. He couldn't hear that pleasured voice, not like that, he just couldn't do it.

"Open your mouth." he demanded as he walked back up to the bastard and to his surprise the man complied, opening up wide. He placed the gag and tightened it enough to keep him from talking and not permit him to breathe well enough through his mouth. Then he slapped him across the face again for having spoken.

"You really can't follow the rules, can you?" he asked, realizing that his own voice seemed a bit shaken up. The man shook his head _'no'_. "Too b-bad because you see, I'm going to make you respect me." he started to tell him leaning in closer, his tone becoming firm. Something deep inside of him had him lightly blowing into the man's ear as whispered this time. Perhaps it was the fact that the bastard liked getting hit and was aroused by it, perhaps it was something else. "You're _sick_. _Twisted_ and think that your petty little god gives you the power to do as you please but you see, you'll lose _all_ of that in the next couple of hours." he said and chuckled, then on impulse he licked the guy's ear and bit it. Over the man's shoulder he watched those hips thrust up into the air and that erection came up then landed on the man's lower belly, the head was glistening. It wasn't just the pain that had him like that.

Shikamaru abruptly pulled away from the man then walked straight out of the room closing the door behind him with a slam and locking it loud enough for the man to hear. He didn't even stop to think about it as he heard him whimper and struggle for some reason, the chains rattling against the table loudly.

He didn't get that last reaction. The bastard could get hit, but not be left alone?

Damn, he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to be able to go through with it.

000

It was around twenty 'till five in the morning that Shikamaru went back into the room after having decided which course to take. He had come to the conclusion that the man had lured him there on purpose and not for what he had said at first, but for what he was doing to him now.

It made more sense, especially because the guy had been as hard as stone with each one of his hits and had, in some way, consented when he had placed that gag on him. He had been onboard with whatever would come after.

When he thought about the man's attitude towards him, those stares, those glances and the fact that he had admitted to observing him over the last couple of weeks, he could only reach the conclusion that the man had needed this from someone and who better than him? He had wanted him from the start.

Perhaps that was why he hadn't wanted Shikamaru to take off the pants, because he thought he would walk off if he discovered it aroused him, but what did exactly stimulate him? Was it just the pain or was it him? Maybe a mix of both or neither and something entirely different he hadn't seen or noticed before.

Shikamaru wanted and needed answers. He needed to know the reasons why the dominant wanted to become the submissive with him. The guy must have had other people to go to, to work him over and satisfy whatever it was he wanted. Didn't people that were into BDSM have other contacts they could get along with.

Frowning and looking over at the shaking body, he turned the extra spotlight on and walked up to the man. He had lost his arousal and was looking around the room though he couldn't see a thing through the fabric of the thick, black blindfold. His breathing had hiked, perhaps as he tried to grab some air through the gag. He probably thought he was still alone, probably felt confused.

He reached over and took the blindfold off and just stared down at those dazed, crazy, violet eyes for a moment. A bit of relief washed over into them for a moment.

"I'm going to ask you a few things." he said staring down at him. "Just nod _'yes' _or shake your head _'no' _to answer me." he continued and the man nodded.

"Did you plan this?" nod.

"Did you choose me because of what happened with my sensei?" nod then shake.

"Is there another reason?" nod. Shikamaru thought of the possibilities.

"Have you ever been the submissive?" shake.

"Don't you have anyone you trust that can be your dominate?" shake.

"I would ask you why me, but you can't answer that with the gag and I kind of don't want to take it out yet." those eyes cleared up and really focused on him then becoming half-lidded, the man took a deep breath through his nose and made a sound that sounded like a muffled masculine moan.

"You want me." Shikamaru said, shocking himself, there was complete stillness before there was a light nod. It couldn't be.

The man just kept looking up at him through those half-lidded eyes and something stirred in Shikamaru. It had been a while since he had carnal proximity to anyone and this was the first time in months he was being intimate with someone. Even if they had done nothing sexual, this thing they were doing had changed from something that had been evil and full of revenge to something that one needed and only the other could give.

"Why?" he whispered again and those violet eyes closed for a moment and that face turned away as if he were giving up.

What could be the consequence of just finishing this? Of doing it this one time and never returning into this place? What would be so bad about giving in and giving all he could. He could calm himself and perhaps help the other in someway to leave such a violent lifestyle.

"There's only one way you could have me…" he whispered again trailing off as he blindfolded Hidan, placing that fabric on softly. He really wanted to know what drove the man to do this with him.

He picked up the dagger again and trailed it over that flesh. From throat to chest abdomen and navel removing most of the wax along the way. He lightly pricked below the navel and watched a bit of blood well up before he trailed it further down. That perfect body trembled and he-

He realized he was admiring it. That body. He had always been admiring it. Not from now, but from a while back.

He ran the blade down one thigh then up the other, then he let the metal rest over that cock. He left it there and walked over to the tables again grabbing a few more items not caring anymore whether they had a sexual connotation to them or not.

Setting everything down he grabbed the whip again and ran it over that flesh again. "You're a sick bastard you know that right?" there was an unexpected nod in response and he hit the skin over the abdomen lightly then trailed again.

"You nearly killed my sensei a year ago and to tell the truth I wanted to really mess you up, beat the hell out of you just so I could beat in some sense afterward." the man rolled his shoulders at that. "I still want to mess you up, but in a…_different_ way."

Shikamaru smirked as the man nodded nearly desperately. He still wanted to get punished by him. Great.

The brunette thought over what was going on in his head, then looked back at the naked body before him set up for his use. Laid like a fine meal on that table, at his mercy, with no escape.

"I want to hurt you…but…I want you, I want you to see me as your god from now on. I'll give you what you need and we can satisfy each other, but I become _your_ _god_. You obey me and what I say goes. No matter what, your ass is mine." he told the man.

Well, didn't that just perk him right up. That cock coming to attention, dropping the dagger and Shikamaru worked fast placing clamps on those nipples, removing the chain from the man's neck to place a studded collar and then he touched that delicate flesh, he had never thought of touching, to place a tight cock ring around that erection and scrotum that would force the erection to remain until he decided to remove it, plus was tight as hell so it would hurt him too while he waited.

He then went around the table and unhooked the chains from the table and pulled the man off the thing making him kneel before him. Placing a leash on the collar.

"You're mine." he murmured down at the man as he stroked his hair then grasped it and pulled it back roughly. He slapped him as he connected the chains on his hands to the ones on his feet behind his back, close enough so that if he wanted to stand he couldn't. He had to remain as he was, kneeled.

Shikamaru took the whip again and stood behind him then started to use it, softly at first, taunting, running over that smooth skin on the back, he wanted to give the man what he needed but not degrade him to the point where he would seek revenge.

"Moan for me." he demanded softly, his tone firm and leveled.

The bastard said nothing and Shikamaru hit him a bit harder with the whip. Those shoulders shuddered and that body slightly arched as the whip traveled along the skin he had struck. "Moan." he demanded again, his voice stronger.

Nothing.

He wouldn't ask a third time so he dropped the whip next to the man so that he could hear, turned the light off and walked out of the room. In that state the bastard wouldn't actually be able to tell how much time had actually concurred, so without something to indicate it, fifteen minutes could seem like an hour.

From what he had seen and tried to understand, Hidan didn't like being left alone in the dark like that either. Out of everything he was doing the one thing that for some reason did frighten the man was to be left alone in the dark, without the power or means for escape.

Twenty minutes later he went back inside and found him turned around and moaning softly, but not because he was in pleasure. It sounded so desperate, like he hoped Shikamaru heard him and came back in. His head was to the ground, his ass up in the air in direction of the door in a deep kneel almost as if he were pleading.

Shikamaru stared at the man. Something stirred up in him again. Even that ass was perfect.

As that feeling Shikamaru didn't want to admit to, came back strong enough to cause him a hard on, he walked over to the man, not knowing what he was going to do next. "Come up." he demanded softly, but firmly again and the man complied and he slapped him hard. Hidan fell to the side. "Get back up, I want you on your knees."

Shikamaru watched him struggle with the chains, but eventually he got up and as he did, he grabbed the man by the collar pulled softly on the leash, knowing that throat probably hurt enough as it was. He looked at the man at his feet. Between the blindfold, the gag, the cuffs, that black cock ring he could see on the guy, something among it all blanked out every logical thought in his head.

Dropping his pants, he kicked them off and to the side while he unclasped the gag with one had. He looked down at himself first as if it wasn't him who was hard and wanting to release the heat that was between his thighs. He then looked at those swollen red lips and stared at them mesmerized as that pink tongue made an appearance licking them slowly and he saw his own finger trail over that bottom lip and felt that slick tongue lick at it, then there was a light suck and bite.

"Open up." he whispered and the man complied opening that mouth, probably thinking the gag was what was going to go back in place. Shikamaru shoved himself inside that mouth without second thought, having him deep throat him in one go.

Shikamaru couldn't deny that he trembled as he felt the hot mouth, that throat. He couldn't deny he gasped and moaned as he slightly pulled out and went back in finding no gag reflex.

Shit it felt good…and bad, exciting…and oh so very wrong all at the same time especially as he held on to that collar tugging it softly with one hand and pulled and pushed that head, fingers digging into and grabbing onto that soft hair, with the other. It had been so long since he'd felt someone else's warm skin on his own. So long since he'd been inside of anything. So long since anyone had responded to his touch.

He thrust in a good couple of times, the man moaning softly, sending those vibrations into him, sucking him hard further down that throat. He was going to loose it soon, so Shikamaru pulled out reluctantly not wanting to give him the pleasure, especially as the man's mouth followed his hips in search of his sex again. He had to pull him away by the leash.

"God y-you taste…good." he heard the faintest of whispers and smacked the man sending him face-first to the floor again. Shikamaru knew he was blushing, no one had ever said that to him before. He knew he felt a bit angered about it too.

Trying to remain thoughtless, he kneeled behind Hidan and reached forward, pushing that head against that cool floor as his other hand trailed down that back, slowly until it reached what he had looked at before. Shikamaru just caressed that hidden spot before he brought his hand to the other's mouth.

"Spit." he demanded, his voice no longer seemed troubled or doubtful, but very sure of what he wanted to do and was going to do.

Hidan complied and Shikamaru brought it back to the man's ass. Shoving one finger inside, his own sex twitched wondering how it would feel, anticipating the tight walls that would no doubt suck him right in and hold him tightly. Not being able to restrain himself longer, he pulled out his finger from that place that was moist with saliva and sweat and spit in his own hand. He ran it over his own cock wanting to get it wet enough. He did the same a few more times then he grabbed those hips and positioned himself, damn bastard actually arched for him and he nearly rammed himself inside finding resistance at first.

He heard Hidan mutter a curse and he pulled on the leash forcing that head up for a second. He loved it when the man shuddered and quieted. "Your ass is mine, so deal with it. I, haven't given you permission to usher a single little sound." he told him and saw him nod once lazily.

He groaned himself as he tried to go all the way inside and had to pull back out, leaving the head in as he spit some more and pushed back in. The bastard was tight. Too tight and it took him a couple of tries before he could sink himself in to the base and start up a slow rhythm. Feeling the other loosen and get used to him, he thrust in a bit faster, a bit harder until he was pounding into him hard. Shikamaru grabbed that collar and pulled on it, he could feel how the other shuddered and tried to control his breathing, perhaps trying to control himself from moaning and making even the faintest of sounds. For some reason the man's restraint pleased him in such a way that he pulled the man up, by the leash, against his chest. They both shuddered at the feel of skin against skin, they were both so hot. Without realizing it Shikamaru encircled his arm from behind around Hidan's neck to strangle him softly as he gave into his lasts thrusts and felt himself explode into the man. A lot of things seemed to loose their meaning as he pulled out, longing for more.

Shikamaru stood up after a couple of deep breaths and found the ball gag. Walking up to the silver haired man, who was kneeling head down again making pleading noises but obviously refraining from speaking, he pulled him up a bit.

"Open your mouth for me." he told him calmly and when the man complied he placed the gag again. His fingers trailed down the bruised neck, that chest, those broad shoulders, then down that abdomen to the cock which was still hard. His fingers touched the tip, his thumb gathering up a drop of pre-cum. He brought it to his mouth, tasting what was only Hidan's.

Shikamaru stood up and walked out, closing the door up again.

Walking around the living room naked, with the scent of sex on him, the faint taste of the other in his mouth, he couldn't believe what he had just done.

Just what the hell had he done?

It wasn't the worse part either.

He wanted more, more of that surrendering, more of whipping that skin, more bits of blood, more of that whimpering, more of loosing himself inside the man. Shikamaru wanted more of it all. He wanted Hidan going crazy for and from pain and pleasure caused only by his hands. He wanted him to be his and only his.

Heading over to the master suite, he stopped in the hallway and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. He had expected a stranger's reflection to be staring back at him so it was weird that he was still him on the outside. Same hair, same nose, same shade of skin and though his eyes remained the same shape and color, a hidden, unknown fire was beginning to burn deep inside.

He didn't know whether to punch the glass, hit it with his head or plain and simply smirk at the man who was staring back at him with a satisfied post coital expression and the obvious desire for more of that type of release. Though that man, that was his replica, looked at him, he really didn't know him, did he? Didn't know how far he wanted to go or the depths of him. He _was_ a stranger.

Shikamaru ran his fingers over the glass and felt surprised that his reflection did the same, for sure he thought it wouldn't, that it would have a mind of its own and do something different. "Who are you?" he whispered softly and he looked down at himself. The places where the bastard hit him were purple and were sensitive to the touch.

It was the thought of the pain that got him back on track to what he wanted to do and leaving himself behind, he walked into the main bedroom and searched in it, wondering if there was any lubricant anywhere. He hadn't seen a bottle in the other room where there should have been. Though it was nice to hurt the man, to make him feel pain and pleasure at once, he didn't want to hurt him too much, didn't want to break him. Even if it sounded selfish, he didn't want to break the new and unique toy that was given to him, didn't want to send it to the hospital either.

000

It was in the bathroom about ten minutes later that he found what he had been searching for and he walked back to the room. Opening the door he found Hidan whimpering again, kneeled face down. At the sounds he righted himself and faced towards his direction. Shikamaru got a good look at that thick, hard cock between those thighs. He sauntered over slowly trying to make his footfalls heavy so that the man knew he was approaching. He slapped him hard enough to turn his head but not make him fall. He then leaned down and kissed that bruised cheek before he slapped again then kneeled in front of him.

"You like me _fucking_ you?" he asked and the man nodded once.

"You want more?" another nod.

"Maybe I can't give you more." there was desperate shaking _'no' _this time around.

Shikamaru leaned in closer, kissed that cheek again before licking at it and trailing slowly down to the neck, where he was granted access and he slightly sucked at the bruised skin above the collar.

"Am I your god?" he asked lips against that flesh. There was no response. He bit him gently knowing it would still cause a lot of pain on the aching, sensitive skin. He didn't ask again, instead he just pulled back and shoved the man down on his back, which was an uncomfortable position thanks to his hands being cuffed behind his back and his feet attached to them.

Shikamaru got up and grabbed the cuff keys and only unlocked the cuffs around the ankles. He waited for the man to stretch out his legs and then he forced them wide apart and settled between them. Skin-to-skin contact had taken what had been an almost-erection on his part and turned it into a full-blown one and he felt himself shudder.

He couldn't stop looking down at the body beneath him, at those bruises he had inflicted and he leaned down, removing one of the nipple clamps he had placed with his mouth. Tossing it aside he did the same with the other and he came back to one of those tender spots. He licked at it, feeling it hot in his mouth. He heard a groan of satisfaction and toyed with it some more, biting it before moving to the other. He trailed down the belly from there, tasting sweat and wax before tasting a bit of blood where he had lightly cut at the navel. He licked and sucked at it, torturing the little spot until his mouth tasted only of the other's blood. A muffled moan made him stop and he righted himself if only for a moment and reached over for the bottle he had brought and lubricated only himself. He then lifted those hips onto his thighs and positioned himself and leaned forward, slowly sliding back inside.

They both shuddered again and Shikamaru started moving in a torturing slow rhythm as he searched for that one spot. Finding it, he reached down and removed the cock-ring. He wanted Hidan to feel him, see him so he reached up and pulled that blindfold off as well and stared into those dazed eyes.

Shikamaru grabbed the man's neck and squeezed enough leave the man breathless. He wanted him to remember that it was him who had done these things to his body. Remind him that he had consented, that he had asked for it, that he had wanted it. He pounded into him harder and painfully deeper as he leaned in closer to the man's face, pressing that neck deeper, lost in how beautiful he looked as he calmly struggled to breathe.

"I am your god now." he whispered in a controlled moan in that face as he stared into those half-lidded, lust-filled, pained eyes.

Hidan came first, hard, shooting up unto Shikamaru's belly, his body twitching and squeezing him so hard it hurt. His nostrils flaring like he wasn't getting any oxygen at all, the pressure made him come again inside Hidan for the second time as he burrowed himself further into the man, not realizing he was squeezing that neck harder.

It was only after a few moments that his hand released the man's neck and his head landed on Hidan's shoulder and he reached to the back of the head and unclasped the gag, removing it. He could hear the bastard faintly breathing and looked at him.

Shit, Hidan was passed out. His eyes closed, his body too relaxed. Fuck, he had made him fall unconscious.

Shikamaru pulled out of the guy and kneeled up between his thighs. He shoved him a bit to the side and undid the cuffs on his wrists and removed the chains. Then he laid him on his back again and removed the leash and the collar. He then just stared down at the body, at what he'd done and he wanted to scream.

He had liked it.

He liked what he had done with this man who, since a little over a year ago, had become his enemy because of what he'd done to one of his beloved persons.

He trailed all the bruises with his fingers, thinking of how he'd never thought of what he liked in bed or what could please others. He'd always done the norm, never adventured into something more. It had always been the same positions, the same _I-please-you-this-way_, _you-please-me-that-way _and _we-won't-do-that_, but it had never been an _I-give-you-free-reign-to-do-what-you-want_.

He didn't know if he would do this again, didn't know if the guy beneath him would seek him, didn't know if he would agree to it either, but as he looked at that neck, the bruises that were forming, his eyes fell over the man's religious amulet, hanging from that thin silver chain. Reaching for it, he pulled it off of him. He felt he needed to keep it. He needed to keep something tangible of this one moment.

Getting up, he walked into the adjoining bathroom and filled the bowl again with warm water. He bathed Hidan again, this time feeling something he didn't want to name as he ran the towel over his tender skin.

When he was clean, he went out to the hall and read the time on the clock that hung in the kitchen, seven-thirty in the morning. He hadn't been aware of how long it had taken him to do the things he had. He walked back to the master suite found a heavy comforter and brought it back to the room, placing Hidan in it, he practically had to slowly pull him back to the bedroom.

Getting him on the bed was a strength challenge and an art form, that he managed to accomplish and then he went back into the work room and cleaned everything off, placing every single item back where he had gotten it from. He then checked on Hidan again and tended to his bruises, placing cold compresses where he thought he could get some swelling down. It was only after he bandaged up the cuts and placed ointment on the scrapes that he felt satisfied enough to take a shower and take care of himself.

Putting on his pants after the shower, he walked back into the room and to the guy on the bed. He was breathing evenly, asleep. Shikamaru, without thought, leaned down and butterfly kissed those lips. He then walked out of the room, picked up his robe and slipped it on, placing the man's amulet into his pocket. He opened up the door, then left the keys on the counter and grabbing his slippers, he walked out of the place and didn't look back as he walked up to his door, opened up and went into his condo and straight to his room.

It was ten passed nine when he got into bed and fifteen minutes passed before he thought again about everything he had done and enjoyed. He could understand a few things better now, but there were depths he didn't want to venture into. At least not at the moment.

What he did was both wrong and right on so many different levels. It had been like a wake up call to so many hidden things about himself, things he had even done wrong in his past relationships, perhaps the reasons why they hadn't worked out well. The reasons why he had chosen to distance himself and stop searching for something, someone, the love, he thought he knew he couldn't find.

He wondered how Hidan was going to react once he woke up. Wondered if the man would come and seek him for more play or whether he would be angered and move away. Would it be uncomfortable to confront him again? Could he look into those violent violet eyes again? Would he want to?

Would he want to taste more of that skin, that blood, that pleasure and power?

Shit, just what the fuck had he just done in the last six, seven hours?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content**. This is Yaoi with some Het, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching, at least not that I have planned out (suject to change with specific reasons). **Shika-centric. This chapter includes SasuNaru and ShikaOC.**

**Again if I cross the line, feel free to tell me so.** I would ask that you review, but it often becomes pointless when not many do so. I just hope you enjoy and you have been warned. For those of you who review, feel free to tell me what you thought about this chapter. Like I've metioned before, I'm not sure where this is heading and I rather keep it that way, seems fun.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**3**

* * *

Watching Naruto and Sasuke moving to the sound of the music on the dance floor, Shikamaru took another sip of his third beer and cursed to himself. At one a.m. those two were high on adrenaline, bouncing around, grabbing and kissing each other like a pair of curious pre-adolescent school boys.

He hated watching them.

Damn it, he actually didn't hate it, he just wanted something like that, perhaps something more. He desired the feel of someone pulling on him and holding him close, kissing his lips and diving into his mouth with passion, while rubbing a hard body against his own. Grasping it so tightly that it would seem they were doing dirty things even if they were fully dressed.

"Come dance with us." Naruto called out as he approached and grabbed his hand. Shikamaru hadn't even seen them leave the dance floor, so it was a surprise when he heard and saw the blonde. He shook his head _'no'_, not wanting to provoke anything, thinking of how the Uchiha, though he would never admit it, was a jealous bastard that wanted Naruto only for himself-

"Come on." he heard the other deeper voice say and he looked over at said Uchiha more astounded than anything else. Well wasn't that a first, what a drag. _Now_ he could dance with the blonde? What, did he look so miserably lonely that the Uchiha was willing to sacrifice himself and his messed up feelings and let one of his fiancé's best friends, who by the way knew Naruto far longer than him, get closer and dance with his beloved?

Shikamaru still shook his head. He wasn't falling for whatever jealousy trap the Uchiha wanted to devise. "Is it because we are guys?" Naruto asked and he shook his head again. It was because of something else entirely and he didn't want to think about it. "I know you want to find a good girl to marry and have two kids with a nice house and yadda, yadda, yadda, but you can't come to a club and just sit there watching the rest. For once in your life get the hell up and mingle. You might not find the love of your life here, but I bet you can find a bit of _entertainment_."

That last word was said in a sultry tone accompanied with provocative hip thrusts to the music playing. Not to forget mentioning that perversely sexy grin.

Well, what a drag…hmm. He'd already thought of doing just that though, finding someone to screw around with, well, anything to unload his mind, but the more he thought of it, the less he wanted to go through with it. It wasn't that Shikamaru didn't want to mix in with the crowd and perhaps kiss with some random girl while they rubbed up against each other, shit he would take on a random guy if he wanted to, it was more that the person he wanted and was craving like an addict needed heroin wasn't there. He hadn't seen him either, for two whole weeks.

He didn't want to think about it, but everything always ended up bringing _**him**_ up. It was true that for the first two, maybe three, days he had avoided the guy, had changed his schedule so that he didn't have to see him. But, then, after analyzing and sorting out his emotions, he had purposely tried to cross paths with him, getting out of work earlier, passing by and looking into the gym in the afternoon. It just didn't happen and it was completely weird because they had _**always**_ easily crossed paths-

Shikamaru was stripped from his thoughts and tensed as he felt warmth from the Uchiha leaning closer into him. Now _that_ was something else to add to the list of out-of-character for the man, he only did that with the blonde or Sakura. He slightly pulled back not feeling comfortable so close to the man. If it was Naruto or Chouji he wouldn't care, shit he had been kissed by the blonde a few times, it was just that feeling Sasuke so close up was unusual.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get the hell up and dance with us, I don't want to deal with Naruto being upset over you sulking and doing nothing but drinking." the man said in a firm, but low enough tone so that only he could hear.

Right. No arguing there. He didn't want to hear whines either. Just why the hell had he chosen to hang out with them, he was like the third freaking wheel. No matter how much Naruto begged, next time, he wasn't going anywhere with them.

Shikamaru downed his beer and got out of one the best booths at _The Shrine_. Meant for the wealthy, youthful and beautiful of the city he was able to get in thanks to his friends and their last names, especially Sasuke who could get in everywhere. The place was filled with rich girls that spent all of their daddy's money and wanted to flaunt or showcase their asses, he really meant _assets_, like whores, fine young men that apart from showing off what their parent's money had bought them, just wanted an easy screw whether male or female and then there were the rich, classy druggies that gathered there as well for obvious purposes that could be seen in darker corners of the place. He didn't fit in. Shit, Naruto and Sasuke didn't fit in either. They just came for the music, which was good.

He really didn't like this place much otherwise and to tell the truth, he rather go to where Temari worked and sang and recited than this hole of mostly preppies with a I'm-walking-on-the-wild-side-tonight complex. _Red Sands _was more worthy than this hole and offered a scene that was more diverse. Part old jazz, part rock and alternative it was also full of punks that had no trouble with the changing scene that varied from night-to-night and show-to-show, but being a cabaret, lounge, bar and occasional theatre who wouldn't find themselves entertained there? It literally fulfilled many tastes.

Shit, what a dragging mess that was, what _**this**_ was. What he really wanted was to go home and see if he could bump paths with Hidan again. It was Saturday, one-thirty a.m., a half hour before the man had come _into_ his life and turned it upside down just two weeks prior.

As Shikamaru danced with the two, feeling their warmth around him, their hands on him, their bodies slightly touching, the music ringing in his ears, he closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to flow back to that night, to those hours he had spent giving and receiving from the silver haired man.

He could still remember the aroma in the condo. The scent of the man's skin was impregnated in his nose. The feel of that warmness under those leather pants the man had worn. Even the way that gag had fit into that lovely mouth and he had tightened the strap just enough. That braided whip running through his fingers, the way it sounded, that crack just as it hit Hidan's skin. The way his blood had tasted so sweet in his mouth, lightly salty because of the layer of sweat over his flesh. The leash had been one of the best feelings, especially as he had pulled on it and he could still hear those muffled moans in his ears, crying out for more.

After days of thinking himself to be mad, feeling like he was a dirty man, he had come around to his feelings, to what he had denied himself for a while. Yes, he had felt disgusted at first, then extremely curious, then aroused by the memories of the man and what they had done and he couldn't take it anymore. He had wanted to sort things out, see if he truly wanted to be with the silver haired man again, take a chance with him or know if it had just been about sexual gratification. It seemed that Hidan had vanished though and as far as his neighbor, the doctor, had said, he had seen the man a few times, but he had also commented that the man seemed slightly different from what he had been some days before.

If the good doctor had noticed a difference, maybe he had done something wrong. Perhaps he'd made a mistake in what had transpired. Hurt him. He shouldn't have done anything like that, especially with his enemy. There was a possibility he had gone too far and damaged the guy in some way, at some level, that unlike what his sensei had gone through, was completely un-repairable and the guy was now angry with him and trying to avoid him, or something worse. Perhaps he was depressed or something, trying to heal from something physical, or emotional, or mental. Shikamaru _had_ just _**left**_ him there all alone, without even looking back, without waiting for him to come around and make sure he was fine.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke whispered in his ear from behind and it brought the Nara out of his thoughts and back to the club. Shikamaru turned to face him, feeling, for the first time he could ever remember, the raven's body moving close to his. Damn it, it was warm and with Naruto at his side bumping his hips slightly into his, he couldn't help, but think of how long it had been since he had last touched a warm body other than his own, Hidan. He looked into those onyx eyes, he wondered if they had always been so black, they looked darker for some reason. "You should find someone, it's been a while for you, hasn't it?" he asked through the sounds of the music, his voice clear and collected. There was no screaming like when Naruto tried to speak over the music.

He shook his head _'no'_. Not when he was lost in Hidan, thinking of him. He really didn't think there was anyone he could hook-up with, there couldn't be anyone to take his thoughts off Hidan even if for an hour of two.

"I'm fine." he told him and those black eyes narrowed. It wasn't easy to lie to him was it? Nope, other way around, it wasn't easy to lie to Naruto face-to-face. Sasuke, well Sasuke could pick up on bullshit even when you lied to him.

"There's a redheaded chick checking you out and you know the VIP restrooms are quite spacious." the Uchiha added and suggested with his eyes to look slightly to his left. Shikamaru unwillingly looked over to where the Uchiha motioned and saw her. Slightly shorter than him, the chick had medium length, red hair that looked like a deep magenta in the club's light. He couldn't tell the exact color of her eyes, but they seemed to be of the same color.

Wearing tight black leather miniskirt and a tan see-through shirt with a red bustier underneath, he wondered if she could make him forget the silver haired man that had clouded his mind and taken over his thoughts. Even if for a few minutes. She was pretty in an undone kind of way, that was natural and without the heavy make-up he hated to see on women. She didn't look like the regular chicks that attended the club either, there was something different about her and he wondered if she could help him forget, _if_ he let her help him.

Without thinking further or saying a single word he looked at the Uchiha, caught his smirk and nodded then moved from his spot between the engaged couple and slowly made his way towards her, looking at her with a predatory stare he couldn't bring down even though he tried.

Damn, he suddenly felt hungry and not for food. Thinking about Hidan and then having so much warmth around him, he needed to have something, any sort of release would be fine if he could just ease the ache in his chest. The chick's red stare found his and she smirked deviously as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music just for him. She was really pretty, different from Hidan in all ways, just the type of release he could find if she matched her actions with the way she moved-

Shikamaru stopped advancing as someone passed right by him and grabbed his ass like it was the last butter biscuit at a dinner table and he turned to look at the back of a young man with silver hair tied into a low ponytail. He would have thought it to be Hidan if it wasn't for the fact that the man was shorter and less muscled. Turning to face him, he saw the young man wore a delicately detailed half-face mask that was one of the most beautiful and intricate designs he had ever seen. With cream, black and red Shikamaru examined the snake design on it before glaring at the guy as he smirked and motioned him to follow him with his finger. He ignored him, turned away and kept going forward looking for the redheaded chick once again.

He wasn't doing a guy that had hair similar in color to his Hidan.

What a drag, Hidan _wasn't_ his. He really needed to keep that in mind.

The redhead wasn't where she had been. Shikamaru looked around for her and for a moment thought he had lost her until his dark eyes met her red again. She wasn't alone this time, the masked guy was with her and he watched as they both called him over and then she leaned in, pulled the guy by a leash and held him steady as she kissed him, nice and slow and completely dominant.

His logical thoughts left him as his core temperature rose, he hadn't noticed that the guy had a leash or the blood-red spiked collar on that pale neck. He hadn't even given a peripheral glance of the way he was dressed with a cream mesh shirt, his nipples crossed out with red tape underneath and tight, black pants that seemed made out of latex. They both smirked at him with knowing eyes and then walked off with her pulling the taller male away by that leash.

Crap, what should he do now? It wasn't cheating, was it? He didn't belong to anyone, not to _him_. There had been no words exchanged in that matter. He had wanted with the chick anyway before he saw the guy, the collar and the leash. Yet, what was it about it that made him feel slightly uneasy even though he was hot and his body was raging with interest?

Shikamaru took a glance back at Sasuke and Naruto, who had obviously seen nothing since they were too busy sucking on each other's faces. Then back towards the darker parts of the club which led to the restrooms of the VIP section. He couldn't tell the couple where he was going or with whom specifically, but hopefully when they looked around and didn't see him or the chick, they would think he was banging only her in the space meant for _relieving_ oneself.

He hadn't told a single person of what he'd done with Hidan and never would. First, no one would think him capable. Second, every one of his friends knew Hidan had been the messed up fighter who had ended Asuma's career, not to forget they all thought he hated the man with a passion. Third, and lastly, he didn't know what kind of prejudice he would stumble upon if someone found out about the BDSM part of it. The company he worked for had a great sense of virtue, honesty and family values, he really didn't want to get caught up in some sort of scandal and loose his job for his deviant behavior.

Without thinking further he left the crowds, his heart rapidly beating. He was let into the VIP section where he saw him, standing in the back, at the entrance to the restrooms. The guy smirked again, his lips looking so lovely in low light and then he vanished to the back and Shikamaru went after him. He followed him within the maze of back rooms and into a private restroom. He watched the guy walk in with a smirk across his lips, the door closing softly behind him and he walked up to the door nervously.

Curiosity was burning him, eating at him and consuming him in a way that bordered obsession and he wanted to know more. Wanted to feel and experience more. Sure he had looked up a lot of things online, had dug deep to see more of the BDSM subculture, but with all his efforts, there was nothing like the real thing. Nothing like learning first hand, with the right, willing person.

He just had to push the thought that he was cheating out of his mind. He wasn't cheating, Hidan wasn't his, he simply wasn't.

He took the knob and opened up the door stepping inside with his back to them. Closing it and locking them inside, he took a deep breath before he turned around not knowing what he was going to find and became perplexed the moment he saw the scene in front of him. The chick had taken her clothes off and stayed in her red bustier and tight red leather short shorts. She too had a half-face mask on now of a hawk, in red, with black feathers at the top, the small beautifully detailed beak right above her nose so only her lightly tinted lips showed. The guy was kneeling in front of her, facing towards him.

"Are you a top or a bottom?" she asked, her voice rich and laced with lust.

"Top." he told her and she smirked. He watched her kneel, next to her sub and his whole body tingled.

"I switch." she explained and he came up to both of them slowly, the image of them feeling like a mirage that would vanish if he got too close.

"Rules." he demanded from both feeling that power, similar to what he had felt with Hidan, but never the same, grow inside of him.

"You cannot touch us. Tell us what you want to see and remember I am the top." he was told and he felt a bit confused. He was just going to watch?

"Why me?" he asked her as he looked down at the guy, those dark eyes behind the snake mask making him want to take the guy by his silver hair and pull him up for a kiss. His lips were slightly parted so diving in would be so easy-

"You seemed…_bored_." was her only response and he backed away from them. Well this was better than nothing and now, with that one rule, it didn't feel much like cheating. It was more like a lesson now, wasn't it?

"Fine." he told them as he lowered the toilet lid and sat on it. Seeing the anticipation in their eyes, a smirk came over his lips and he wondered if they did this often, pick up a stranger at a club and have him tell them what messed up things to do. "Hawk, pull him down on all fours by the leash, parallel to me." he liked when she complied the second he spoke the words. Seemed like they too were desperate for something. "Kneel behind him, facing me and spank him, _playfully,_ until I say." she started to spank that ass, a smirk over her lips and he listened for a moment, thinking back to the one he'd had. "Is that latex he wears?" he asked her and she nodded. "It sounds lovely, now spank a bit harder." he demanded. It really was a lovely sound, different from leather, but lovely all the same. "Rub him after it, but do it harder, let him feel how it stings." he watched her hit him a few times and his eyes lit up with curiosity as the guy fell forward a bit, his head hanging, his body slightly shaken. Shikamaru looked at her confused, she wasn't hitting him that _hard_, yet.

"A butt plug." she answered without him asking and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Does it vibrate?" he asked, thankful that he had looked up some things on the internet. She nodded. "Turn it on." he told her and when he did, the guy looked up at him, biting his bottom lip. That willing look in those dark eyes went straight to his cock.

He had expected her to take the guy's pants off, but instead watched as she unzipped a back zipper on the thing and reached in between his reddened, spectacular butt cheeks and the guy suddenly perked up and gasped. She zipped him back up.

"Hit him." he demanded. "In the center, right above that plug, with every sound he makes you hit that ass with your palm, harder." she smirked again and did as she was told, the more she hit him, the more the guy tried to hold in moans and Shikamaru smirked as it became a circle he watched for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds in the place.

"Tie his hands up." he told her after a while and she looked up at him, she seemed to have been enjoying doing that to her playmate, but seemed thrilled for the new request. She stood, walked over to a red, large leather bag she had and took out a length of rope. She took a wrist first and when he saw her about to grab the other in the front, he stopped her. "Restrain him from behind. Tight." she complied and Shikamaru tried not to think of Hidan as she made work of intricate ties. "Tell me you have a whip, crop, a flogger, anything." she nodded and she took out a crop from the bag. "Hit that ass. Start off softly then work into it harder."

She was doing exactly what he told her with a smirk on her lips, but Shikamaru couldn't find satisfaction. "Take his clothes off." he told her and she looked up at him again then slowly nodded, but only after a moment.

Going back to the bag, she took out scissors and cut through the mesh shirt. His skin was revealed as she pulled the pieces off and he gazed at the pale skin before him. It would mark up so beautifully. He then watched her unzip the pants again and she slid them off entirely, the guy easily complying. If she had hesitated to get him naked, the guy seemed more than willing to loose it all. Made him wonder if the rule had just been her idea, maybe she didn't want another dom on her sub, touching him, wanting with him.

"Take off yours as well." he started and she seemed like she would speak, but he stopped her by raising his hand. "I am the top in here, you only gave me that one rule, so take your clothes _off_." the chick smirked after a while and stood facing him. She took off her bustier to reveal perfect, natural breasts, with tight pink, pierced nipples and then she took off the shorts, revealing her bare sex. Great, so neither had had underwear on.

He looked both of them over, he wasn't overly muscular, just fit with lean, tight muscles, flat belly, great ass and not a single hair on that body. The guy was hard and he would bet she was wet. They both looked lovely with nothing but pale skin and those masks. "Do you have a gag?" he asked and she nodded then brought one over from her bag. "Place it on him." he watched her do so, his eyes running over the guy's flesh. His skin was so flushed, lightly moist with a thin layer of sweat.

He heard the guy brokenly moan and saw him shudder and he remembered the plug then looked at the chick wondering why the guy still hadn't come. "He can only release when touched."

"Fuck him then. Lay him on the floor and ride him." he demanded and she laid a towel, from her magic red leather bag, on the floor and shoved the silver-haired man on it with her foot. The guy fell back on his arms and hands and Shikamaru was reminded of Hidan again. He got a peek further between her thighs, she _was_ swollen and wet. Shikamaru licked his lips without thought and she whimpered for him. He watched her take the crop and run it over her sex as she straddled the man. She took the young man's cock and held it up as she sat on it hard and all three of them gasped.

Damn, that was hot. The guy wasn't small and she just took him in one go. He liked the sounds they made. He liked that they were parallel to him, that they were close enough and he could see _both_ of them.

"Start slow Hawk. Snake you better not come yet." he demanded and the guy shook his head as she started off slow. "Hit his chest, his thighs with the crop in rhythm with your hips." they both moaned and he watched them, hardening himself as that crop left red marks on that pale skin. "Reach forward and press the crop into his neck." he watched her breasts and hips as she did what he asked, the way she moved and arched seemed like a dance. "Press into it a bit more." the man struggled for a bit of air. "Ride him a bit faster." she moaned and the guy tensed up a bit, but Shikamaru looked him in the eyes and he calmed and went back to enjoying himself.

Shikamaru felt like he had no space in his pants though. Looking at them, he didn't know which he wanted more. Her or him. He was glad he couldn't touch them because he sure as hell would have done much more than what he'd told her to do to both of them. And that wasn't a good thing, he still didn't know if his dominant, sadistic side was too intense for others, he had yet to see his only victim. He didn't know if he wanted to venture into it with someone other than Hidan either.

"Faster, harder, harder…" he demanded of her and she moaned, her breasts bouncing wildly, having to depend on the crop. Shikamaru smirked as she tried not to actually strangle the guy beneath her, but also seemed to be having a thrill at holding the thing and trying to control herself. The man was tensed up again, this time not just trying to breathe but also trying to hold in his release. "Faster." he told her and he liked the look in those black eyes. He smirked as he locked on into that stare. "Fuck, just come…for me." he told him, forgetting about her and a minute later she was moaning in a hiked tone and he was shuddering, releasing into her, his eyes intensely looking back at him. It almost felt like he had come, like he had asked, only for him and Shikamaru wanted to touch him.

Hawk was the one to get up off Snake and she walked over to him. Shikamaru looked up at her as she leaned down and softly kissed his lips, they tasted sweet, felt soft and delicate and it seemed short when she pulled away and walked back to her sub and picked him up. Untying him, she turned the plug off, but left it inside and removed the gag. Snake took a few deep breaths before his dark eyes met Shikamaru's and in the corner of his eyes, he saw her whisper into his ear. Shikamaru watched him shakily get up as though his thighs and arms refused to cooperate with him.

Snake kneeled in front of him, his lips parting and Shikamaru leaned down to kiss him, making room for the guy between his thighs. His mouth was sweeter than hers and he dipped his tongue inside and explored him. He felt the guy's hand on his crotch and almost placed his own over it as he thrust up into the palm.

"Don't touch him." he heard her say again and decided to respect that rule as the guy undid his fly and pulled him out stroking him.

Shikamaru shuddered and placed his hands on the walls wanting to pull away from the kiss to breathe, but the guy just followed his lips. The hand quickened and he kissed Snake intensely as he went over the edge and shot right over the guy's chest. He was rearranged back inside his pants and then he felt the other's tongue finally dip into his mouth for only a few seconds before the guy pulled away. He caught his breath before he opened his eyes and looked at the two just when Hawk was licking what Shikamaru's body had released, right up off Snake's skin. The sight made him shudder.

"You knew exactly what you wanted to see." she murmured, her lips over her lover's chest. "Not many do." she added as she pulled away from him, licking her lips, then she deeply kissed her sub, who seemed like he wanted to eat her mouth.

Shikamaru didn't say a thing as they pulled away and he watched them clean themselves up a bit further and slowly redress in front of him as if giving him a show. Snake's eyes kept locking with his every now and then. He could swear the guy wanted with him alone.

"Your sub must enjoy her or himself." Hawk continued and he didn't respond to that wishing, for a moment, that he could have said _'yes, he does', _but the truth was, he didn't know if Hidan had liked it at all. And again, the silver haired man wasn't his, even if he wanted him to be and had told him he was.

A few minutes later they were dressed and packed up and he looked up at them as she approached and he gazed at her unmasked, pretty face as she butterfly kissed his lips. Then the guy, who was still masked kissed him as well, a bit deeper than what she had, before they walked up to the door, unlocked it and he stepped out first, she lingered for a moment. "You taste good, hopefully we can meet again, in a more private place, with a lot more time." again, he said nothing as she spoke then left. It was what Hidan had said. That he tasted good.

Shikamaru got up and straightened himself, walking out of the restroom and as soon as he was back on the dance floor, Naruto seemed to be waiting for him and came up to him a little too close for comfort and sniffed him.

"You don't smell like sex much and that redhead looked very satisfied as she walked out." well, what to say to that?

"I got her." he simply half lied. _Just not the way you think_. He added to himself and he watched the blonde smirk. "She's like an eight." he told him wanting to avoid further questions.

"Twenty past two, lets go." Sasuke interrupted them and Shikamaru felt relieved he could get back to his place and forget about everything. Instead of it being a release, he felt more trapped than before. He needed to get drunk.

000

It was nearly five in the morning when Shikamaru was dropped off at his building by the Uchiha and Naruto. After the club, the blonde had insisted on grabbing some ramen to calm him down and Sasuke had complied because no one wanted to hear a pestering blonde.

He was feeling happier than at the club as he opened up the door to the main lobby and walked by the security guard on turn.

"Morning, Nara-san." the old man called out.

"Good morning." he said and continued towards the elevators. Waiting for one to open up, his stomach clenched up as it always did whenever he came home since two weeks ago. That was a bad thing tonight, he didn't want to throw up.

The ding had his heart beating faster, so un-focusing on his stomach, he stepped into the elevator feeling like his head was spinning a bit. Damn, he was drunk. Reaching his floor he fantasized about finding Hidan naked in front of his door and actually expected to find the silver haired man there when the elevator opened up, but there was nothing and he walked towards his door slowly, giving some time for _**him**_ to appear. He really _needed_ him.

Searching for his keys he fumbled around with them, still eager, but nothing came form the door across from his as he opened up his own and went inside. He turned to look back at it, his eyes lingering on that portal across from his as he closed his own with a void in his chest. He headed straight to his kitchen and pulled out a beer, swallowing a third of it down with one swig. He felt an itch over his whole body, a bad burn he couldn't get rid of and was going to drive him insane. Just when he'd thought he had something, it vanished like it never happened and what he'd done in that restroom, at the club, with the switch and sub hadn't been enough to calm him. Firstly, because he hadn't been allowed to touch them and be the one to provoke the pleasurable pain they had felt, secondly because neither one had been Hidan, even if the silver haired guy had shared that one trait with him. Actually, the second reason _was_ the first.

Reaching for the long steel chain around his neck he trailed it down his chest to the amulet he wore, he traced it with his fingers remembering that moment when he had snatched it, plucking it right off Hidan, right off that lovely bruised, thick neck. No matter what anyone said, it was his and only his. It was the only thing he had felt compelled to take and he wouldn't give it back, ever. He rubbed at it and drank the rest of the beer then headed over to his room, laying down on his bed with his clothes still on.

There, in that moment of silence, he wondered if he would have actually felt anything like he did with Hidan if he would have been allowed to touch those two. He wondered if the female would have let him caress her body, squeeze her thighs, her hips, her flat belly, those modest perky breasts, that pale slender neck? Would the guy have let him pull hard on that leash, tighten a hold around that pale neck, run his hands over that body and grab hold of that dick as he fucked him from behind?

Question really was, if he would have been able to do those things with them, or would he have backed away because it wasn't who he wanted? He had let Snake touch him, he had come unto his chest, but maybe it had been because his eyes were closed and his brain was busy between kissing and wanting release that he couldn't think of who it really was. Maybe, in the back of his head, he had been wishing it to be Hidan. Had he desired it?

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and got his attention, his eyes opening up wide as he practically flung himself out of his bed a bit dizzily and headed towards the sound. His heart beat in a quickened pace as he looked through the peephole then it instantly calmed as he saw the doctor instead of Hidan. It was as if his heart was disappointed. He opened up for the man with a calm face and what he got when the man looked at him was a double take up and down his body.

What a drag, he had forgotten to take off what he had been wearing out, which consisted of black, deep v-neck, long sleeve designer shirt with a glittering F*CK in the front and dark olive-green well fitted pants. Not to mention he still had the chains around his hips, black studs and a bit of eyeliner Naruto had convinced him to use. He was also aware he was a bit drunk, even if he managed to keep himself controlled.

"W-well." the good doctor began and a blush settled over his face. "I'm sorry to disturb you Nara-san, but I am in need of sugar." he said and those amber eyes finally came up to his own. "I am baking for the nurses at the hospital and am a bit shorthanded. Would you have some?"

"No problem." Shikamaru told him as he left his door wide open for the man to come in and walked back to his kitchen cautiously, if the way he was dressed made the man blush, how would knowing he was a bit tipsy affect him? "What kind?" he asked hearing the older man step in.

"Brown would be nice but I'll-" he started and Shikamaru didn't let him finish as he took out one of the bags from his cabinet and walked over to the man. "I'll return it-"

"It's not necessary. I have more and what are neighbors for." he interrupted the man again and then he smiled at him kindly. That got him another blush from the man and a slight bow.

"Thank you." he said as he walked back to the door and Shikamaru let his eyes look past the man and to the door across from his as he followed him out. He wondered how long he had been staring when the man spoke out again. "Hidan-san." He stated and paused to get his attention. "I spoke with him last over a week ago, it seemed he was in one of those rough fights. Told me not to worry about it. It seems he is out of the city, haven't seen him since this past Monday." he didn't want to know, didn't want anyone to know and the doctor had already told him a few things out-of-the-blue some days ago, he didn't want more details. He really didn't know why the man always brought up their neighbor in casual conversations.

"Oh, I don't really-" he started and paused. He had no idea how to finish that, but it was good when the doctor interrupted him.

"Did I mention that he seemed _different_? His eyes were less menace, more calm. Even if you didn't speak much because of what happened about a year ago, I believe he rather likes you in some way." okay, this was the first time he was hearing any of this. How the hell did he know about a year ago?

Well, the fight had been on TV, maybe the doc had seen it.

"Why would you say that?" he asked completely curious and the man smiled again.

"Hints here and there. For example, he always goes to the gym at the exact hour, normally when you get home from work. He wakes up early to jog around the park when you are normally in the gym and since we have to pass the gym on our way in…every time, I saw him while leaving, he would glance at you. It is like he always knows where _you_ are." that could have just been coincidence.

"That really proves nothing, you do realize that." he told the man as kindly as he could. He had almost had him believing Hidan _did_ want him and had for a while longer than what he thought.

"It does. You came here six months ago, it is when his _whole_ schedule changed." Shikamaru felt his heart beat all out of whack again and shock settled in when he heard that last part. "You see, he used to workout at the gym and jog in the mornings alternating days. Then he would go for practice and not really return until very late at night. Now, he's jogging everyday, at the gym every evening and he comes home quiet early compared to before and it all seems _deliberate_, so that you and him end up crossing paths every **single** day."

Shikamaru wanted to laugh, there was just no way any of that was true.

"Where do you even get the time to notice that?" he asked the man bluntly, holding back a chuckle and the doctor blushed again.

"I liked Hidan-san. He's quite handsome, but he never once glanced at me as he looks at you. Don't you even remember two months ago?" the doctor asked and he shook his head, why would he remember? He hated Hidan then. "You were coming up in the elevator from work and I had the night shift, Hidan-san was waiting to go down to the gym…when the doors opened up you smiled at me and greeted me, ignoring him, not even glancing in his direction while he, on the other hand, wouldn't stop looking at you. Even as you walked to your door and we got on the elevator his eyes were **fixated** on you and remained so until the doors closed."

Crap, he remembered that evening. He had been sick and when he came home he had felt so ill, he hadn't even wanted to acknowledge the other's presence even though he had felt the burn of eyes on him, he'd assume it was the doctor worrying.

"Did he ever say anything?" he asked wondering if he would have done things differently if he had known all of this back then.

"No. His actions were enough and I never asked or confessed my attraction or feelings to him." his words seemed so resigned.

"Why not?" two simple words that entailed so many thoughts of what could be. He was asking himself that. Why not notice? Why not give him a chance? Why not look him in the eyes and confront him? Why not get it all out in the open?

"Because I always believed that there was a profound reason why you ignored him and today, as you cannot peel your eyes away from that door, I see I am right." the man stood there and just smiled with knowing eyes and Shikamaru couldn't help but think that if he actually knew what had happened between them, he would probably be appalled and disgusted. "Thanks again for the sugar and don't worry Nara-san, he's never gone longer than two weeks. Patience, time cures anything."

With those words the doc left him with his thoughts of _'why not' _and he looked at the good doctor until he had disappeared past his door.

Great, now he really wanted to see the silver haired man that had submitted to him. What a drag, he hadn't been lying or exaggerating, not if their own neighbor had _seen_ the changes in the man.

Hidan _had_ always wanted him, he _had_ lured him in that night because he'd _wanted_ him. Since when though? How troublesome, he needed answers that only Hidan could give him and he wasn't even around. He had to wait until the man returned and he could confront him. Shikamaru would tie him up until he confessed to everything if he needed to.

That last thought made him hard and anxious, his mind flaring up with all kinds of things he would do to that perfect body once it was in his possession again.

Sighing in frustration he meant to go back into his condo, meant to go back to bed and try to sleep. He meant to stop acting like a lovesick puppy, but ended up staring at that door. He ended up closing his own behind him, stepping out into the hall and walking towards Hidan's condo.

It was stupid, he knew the guy wasn't there, that he was most likely away from the city, as the doctor said, but he knocked softly on it anyway. Trailing it with his fingers, he waited then softly knocked again as he leaned into the door, pressing his ear against it to listen.

Nothing, there was nothing. Not a single, little sound.

He should have gone back into his condo then, but instead he trailed his fingers down the set of locks and to the door handle. He absentmindedly turned the knob and nearly fell forward as it opened up.

Shikamaru stood there looking into the dark space in front of him perplexed as he thought of why the hell it was unlocked and since when. A bit of panic rose in him and he cautiously stepped inside closing up behind him. He didn't need the doctor to know where he was, especially if something _had_ occurred.

"Hello." he called out and he heard nothing. He took a deep breath and it mostly calmed him that it smelled like how he remembered and not of a corpse.

Shit, he was becoming paranoid.

Not wanting to turn the lights on, he avoided the room he wanted to lock Hidan and himself in and sauntered over to the master suite, checking a few spaces to find nothing out of the norm. He turned the light in the room on and felt relaxed as he walked over to the made bed and touched the black satin sheets. He leaned down and inhaled, they smelled like him. He was prying, but he didn't care. This space made him feel like _he_ was there with him.

Walking into the master bath his eyes were suddenly shocked by all the white before they became accustomed to the brightness and he looked over to the glass shower he had utilized weeks ago and he walked up to it, touching the cool glass. He stepped inside and took off his clothes, and opened it up stepping under the spray only when the water was hot enough.

He loved the shower, all that glass and shiny steel. So unlike his own, surrounded by all the white, it was peaceful, clean, fresh. He thought of sharing it with Hidan as he lathered up with the man's soap. They could both fit in there, it was spacious enough. Actually maybe he would just watch him from afar.

Shikamaru ceased his thoughts of the man as he used Hidan's shampoo and conditioner and when he stepped out of the shower he used one of his towels and then he walked over to the man's bed where he laid down, naked. He could get in trouble for it, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment and the space. He dug his nose into those pillows that carried his _other's_ scent and he fell asleep between the silky softness of the sheets enveloped in what he wanted.

All he needed now was the man himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content**. This is Yaoi with some Het, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching in this part of the story. **Shika-centric. This chapter includes a bit of ShikaSasu fluff, not much (there are reasons, so please read carefully and don't think ahead of yourselves, be patient with me). **

**Yet again if I cross the line, feel free to tell me so.** **I would also love if you all _did_ review. I want to know if you are enjoying this as readers.**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**4**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with the scent of Hidan all around him and his right hand between his thighs. Searching around with his left for the owner of the scent all he found was softness that surrounded him and the pillows he was underneath of.

Pulling off the bed sheet from over his hips he felt he couldn't wait for Hidan and grabbed hold of his erection, he began to pump slowly as he thought of the silver-haired man naked, kneeled down before with that collar he had picked out for him and that leash he had used. He would make the man gaze up at him as he pleasured himself, would taunt him a little or a lot, depending on his mood, then he would pull on that hair and ram himself inside that willing mouth that would down him with no restraint.

He would shudder and pull on the leash to make the man release him and he would reach down and kiss him, biting that full bottom lip just so he could taste his blood again and then he would pull away and return to that mouth that couldn't get enough of him. He would thrust faster and deeper and Hidan would moan and cause him to come, shooting into that mouth that would lick up every last drop.

Shikamaru came all over his lower belly as he thought of that slick tongue on him and he opened his eyes while trying to calm himself down and nearly jumped off the bed instead.

Shit, this wasn't his room and this sure as hell wasn't his condo.

Shit, what a drag, what the hell was he doing in Hidan's bedroom?

Shikamaru got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower standing under the spray as soon as it came through and cursed out loud as cold water hit him. What the hell was wrong with him?

Last night, he had to remember, damn it.

So Sasuke and Naruto picked him up, they hung in a couple of clubs, he drank only beer. Then they went to _The Shrine_ and he didn't want to dance, those two got him dancing and he met…the redhead. Pale redheaded woman, yeah that was it and she had a silver haired man with her and…he followed them to the restroom where they…

Actually, all he did was tell _them_ what to do. That was fun, but not satisfying. Not at least until the guy gave him a hand job.

After, what the hell happened after?

All he could remember was going to eat ramen, something with a dare and a lot of sake, he kissed someone and then he got home. Sasuke dropped him off. Was Naruto in the car too? He couldn't remember.

Yeah, he kissed the silver haired man too.

Shikamaru would bet his car that last night he seemed and acted as normal as ever until falling asleep, but it was the way alcohol affected him. The strangest thing but reality. Getting out from the shower after he washed off his mess, Shikamaru dried off with a towel and threw it and another that was on the floor into the laundry bin. He found his clothes in a corner and put them back on then headed out into the bedroom and checked the bed. Thankfully he hadn't soiled the sheets, which was a good thing because he didn't want to erase his presence form the bed by having to wash them. He arranged all the pillows and as he had seen before and then stepped away to look at everything and make sure it was all in place.

He couldn't believe he had gotten in there, that he had slept on that bed.

The door had been unlocked though. He remembered.

The doctor, shit the doctor had come around and told him things. Could Hidan have had those violent violet eyes on him since before? Could he really have ignored everything the man had done to cross paths with him?

Shikamaru walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway with the intention of getting out of there. The man wasn't even in the city and he was abusing by just having opened the door. He couldn't move though as he reached the door of that dark, toy filled room and he just stood there, in front of the door wishing he knew Hidan's thoughts. Wishing the man was right in front of him and he could ask him everything he wanted to know, tell him everything that was running through his own mind.

Whatever it was that he had with the man, it was more than just a conflict. Damn him, over these last two weeks it almost felt like betrayal. He couldn't get why he had liked it so much or why he wanted to continue with just that man, but at the same time he didn't care. All he wanted and desired now was him.

How many failed relationships had he had? No one had ever really woken up any hidden desires in him. Not even Temari who he thought was his one at one point. He still loved her in his own way and wanted to protect her, but he wasn't in love with her. Maybe it was always because he chose strong women with strong minds and convictions, it wasn't only women though, even the one man he'd had in his life had been the alpha between them. He tended to end up following their lead in the relationship and perhaps that was why he wanted Hidan.

Because the man had been the only one to push him to take the lead. To become the alpha, the dominant. Sure he had incited him and had driven him, had pushed enough to make it happen, but it had been enough motivation for him. Enough to make him forget about the rest and follow his gut, not his mind.

That opened up another can of worms.

Did he really want Hidan because it was him or was it just the power to dominate someone else that was mesmerizing him? That answer, he could find it in his memories of last night.

Shikamaru thought about that redhead and that pale young man he had shared some time with. He had liked it to a point, but he hadn't been able to forget that it wasn't Hidan, the one he really wanted, the one that had remained in the back of his mind the entire time. He had desired Hidan then and still did now, even if it meant he was betraying others…even if it meant he would have to keep it secret, he desired that man. His skin, his voice, his eyes, even the feel of his hair between his fingers…he wanted to feel it all again.

Looking at the door he knew he needed and wanted to go inside. He felt that he needed to see the things he had touched and used then cleaned with care. He needed to make sure they were real and that there could be another possibility to what he had lived until now. He needed to give himself the chance as well.

Opening the door, the first thing he got was the scent of the candles and a shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the blood-red one burning and dropping its hot wax unto tight skin. The second thing he got was that the spotlight that shown over the work table was on and there was something on the table.

Approaching it calmly, with his heart beating a bit quicker, Shikamaru looked over the contents laid out on it with precise order. Three exact documents, a heavy platinum fountain pen with a tiny ruby set into it, a few keys on a key chain and a red and black gift box with silver bows.

Shikamaru looked at each item. One of the documents contained a red post-it which told him to read and sign the contracts if he desired to. The keys had one that told him to lock everything on his way out and the gift was for him, a surprise to be opened later that night.

Crap, Hidan really did like him more than what he wanted to believe, didn't he? Since when, he needed to know since when. It just couldn't happen like that, there had to be more.

Picking up one of the contracts he read it over then reviewed the other two. All three were identical. All three were already signed by Hidan, in red, the only thing needed was his signature and a witness'.

He was really going to get into this wasn't he?

The contracts detailed everything that would be of their consensual relationship. It specified a list of rules to follow, the things Hidan preferred, liked and wasn't fond of, there was even a safe word, which was 'Scythe'. Once meant Shikamaru had to slow down, twice, he should be more careful, three meant stop altogether.

Thankfully he had looked up a few things and knew the terms Hidan referred to in the contract. There were a lot of things he could do and couldn't wait for. The few he couldn't do included punching him in the face. Hidan didn't mind getting slapped, but he didn't want to have black eyes or heavy bruises on his upper body, the rest of him could be bruised.

Shikamaru looked at the last page of the paper again and read the last couple of lines.

_With agreement to the terms and conditions of this contract you take on the responsibility of your submissive, Hidan. You must respect him, but you must never loose the perspective that he is yours to command. When in play or in his living space you must dominate every aspect of his life. Food, drink, from bath and sleeping times to when to speak, he is yours to command in everyway, again, never disrespecting him as it has been established previously on this contract._

_*Vanilla sex will be possible only when the submissive caters to it and will be welcomed apart from the BDSM environment.*_

Hidan _was_ his? There were so many things they needed to talk about, so many things he wanted to ask and learn more about, but there wasn't a number to call or an e-mail. How was he going to get to his silver haired man?

_His man_. That sounded off, he needed to work on saying it right. Damn the contract did say that Hidan was willing to give up his subs if Shikamaru wanted him to, but he wasn't sure if that was fair for the man or a good idea. It also said that he couldn't dominate anyone else, that there would be special requirements for that. They really needed to talk.

If that last part was true then he had already cheated on him. What if he wanted to try being a sub himself, then what? It also specified that he was to be Hidan's dominate permanently. Hidan didn't want to dom for him. Actually, thinking about it, Shikamaru didn't want to be a submissive. He already had been one, nearly his whole life. He wanted to be that man's dominate, his top, his sadist.

Shikamaru took the fountain pen and signed all three contracts with the red ink. He understood the terms and could follow the rules the man established in it. Anything else, he knew now Hidan and he could work out later. Anyway, the contract was invalid until that witness signed in front of the two of them. He questioned when that would be, wondered when he would get the chance to see Hidan and touch him again, look into his violet eyes and proclaim him as his. Looking at the gift box, he wondered what was inside of it and he picked it up, finding it had some weight to it, it was only then that he saw a red paper underneath.

He set the box back down and picked the paper up, reading the letter that had been written on Monday and left there just for him.

_Kami-sama,_

_I'm writing this down because I fell it'll be easier than telling you face-to-face. I'm really not up for that shit yet and it really hasn't got to do with you, it's just that I'm a fucking arrogant bastard that can't speak out what he feels inside with ease. I know I'm fucked up and I've fucked up many more lives and no one has ever dared to go up against me. I'm violent by nature and have never found anyone that could bring me down on my knees. _

_When I fought your sensei a year back, I was tired of the whole shit. I had fought illegally since young and had always handled myself, so three years into the professional league I just wanted out. I knew I had to destroy someone to do it or no one would easily let me go. _

_Fuck, I did enjoy beating him for the pleasure and freedom it would give me. Maybe for another reason I don't want to get further into yet but, I want to apologize for being an ass. I'm a fucking bastard and since a year ago I've thought about you for too long. Your face that night, the way you looked at me as though you wanted to exact your revenge and get back at me, that fucking intense stare in your eyes got to me. I wanted those calculating eyes, filled with hate to rain down punishment over me._

_Six months ago, you moved in and I felt so lucky. Fuck, I kept thinking about you picking a fight with me at any moment. I fucking fantasized of you punching me, of us throwing fists and kicks at each other until we bled and our blood mixed on our skins and we could do no more but look at the brokenness inside the other._

_It's why I had to provoke you. I couldn't take it any fucking more. I was itching for it and it's why I had to get you in here, I needed it like you wouldn't believe. Shit, I just didn't know how far it had come though, these feelings. The moment that first hit landed, I knew I wanted more with you. You beat me fair and square, I hadn't really drank enough to compromise my senses. I left the bottle out for you…_

_When I woke up tied down, I fucking screamed but inside of myself I was energized, readying myself for you. Then those calculating eyes met mine and fuck I wanted you. More than just hurting me I wanted you…_

_I hate being alone in dark places, restrained even worse. You figured it out, didn't you? You used it, without being sure, you used it._

_I hadn't fucking planed being attracted to you, I hadn't expected you to fuck me, to want to fuck me. You're the first man I've had in me. Ever. I never thought it could be so good and I know, shit this seems like something a bitch would write, I know it was only because it was you. I don't want to fuck any other man but you. _

_Would you fuck me again if we had the chance? Would you even consider the contracts and continue exploring this with me?_

_Shikamaru, I've been avoiding you. It's torture not knowing what you think of me now, if you want me again. Shit, I woke up alone on Saturday afternoon, but you had fucking taken care of me so, it makes me hope that you would want me. That maybe there was something on your end too. Is there? Would you venture in again, tie me up and fuck me until I catch on fire? God, I want you, want to taste you again. I fucking want you. _

_If I don't see you this upcoming Saturday I'll know your answer would be _**no**_. If I do see you, I'll submit to you and only you. I'm entirely yours to command. I don't know how to end this shit, I really don't want to but;_

_Your fucking faithful servant,_

_Hidan_

Shikamaru got hard as he read the letter a second time. Of course he wanted with him still, he had fought with himself a few days ago just to admit it to himself, so he wasn't going to deny it now. That explanation of why he had done that to his sensei, well, they still had to talk about those things at some point, but they could work things out couldn't they? He just needed to see him again, look him in the eyes and know that what he felt was real. That it hadn't been a spur of the moment thing, at least on his part, Hidan seemed so sure of what he had felt.

The brunette picked everything up and walked out of the room reluctantly towards the kitchen. He looked up at the time. It was four in the afternoon and he wondered when Hidan would get back. The man had written that they would be face-to-face again today. So at any moment he could arrive and take him by surprise. He needed to get back to his condo, eat, soak in a bath and try to rest some more for their upcoming night. He wondered what it would be like after two weeks. Would they kiss first, they still hadn't had a first kiss, since him placing a butterfly kiss on the unconscious man didn't count. What would his mouth taste like? Would he get too desperate and rape the man, tying him up to whatever came to mind just so he could take him, have him again?

He needed to be ready.

Shikamaru left the condo, locking up behind him and walking over to his own. Thinking about it, he had left the door unlocked when he had ventured off into Hidan's place, but it didn't matter did it? Who the hell was going into his place? Glancing down on the floor in front of his door he saw a nice plate with plastic wrap covering and protecting some muffins inside. He opened his door and stepped in walking up to his counter he placed everything down then returned to his doorway to pick up the muffins the good doctor had left behind. He looked at the little card with his name on top and smiled at it, the doc had opened his eyes hadn't he? Had helped him see a lot of things he had purposely ignored and never cared about.

The man had been more than just right. Crap, he had been witness to everything.

Closing his door behind him, Shikamaru walked back into his condo and to the kitchen where he prepared his meal. He ate to his heart content's then headed over to his bedroom while eating one of the streusel muffins, he had decided to take the bath later tonight before he met with Hidan that way he was fresh and clean just for him. He still couldn't fathom he was thinking that type of things. Wanting to impress someone else, wanting to smell good and be clean…when the hell had it all happened? Him and Hidan. Hidan and him.

With a faint smile on his lips Shikamaru picked up his phone, which he had forgotten on his dresser, and checked any novelties. He had a couple of missed calls with four being from Naruto, one from Ino and Chouji called him twice. He also had ten texts. Damn, they new he had been drinking, couldn't they figure out that maybe he was resting and trying to pass the hangover? Opening up the texts before making any calls, he read the first three and wanted to shrink back from his phone.

_-Hey, you still sleeping off banging that redhead? _From Naruto at nine in the morning.

_-You wanna hang today? _From Naruto again, ten in the morning.

_-Seriously, are you okay man, that bitch drug you or something? You always answer my texts. _Naruto, ten forty-nine.

That was followed by one of Ino wanting to invite him over for dinner, then two from Chouji where he wanted to go on a guy's night out and call everyone up to the barbecue place. Then the last four caught his attention again, especially the last two.

_-If you don't answer by three in the afternoon, I'm going over there. _From Naruto again. This one was roughly two hours ago.

_-Shit, I can't go over. I promised to help my father with something, but even if it's night by the time I'm free I'm going over there, Chouji called me you know, he's worried too! _That one was half an hour later.

_-Nara answer your phone, your driving everyone insane with your silence. _This one was the strangest one and not because of its content, but because it was from the Uchiha. It was just an hour ago. What the hell was it with the Uchiha lately?

_-I'm heading over. _By the Uchiha again just half an hour ago, when he had been too busy preparing food and eating with the thought of having energy for Hidan later on.

Shit. He still had last night's clothes on and if the text was sent just over half an hour ago, then the Uchiha was probably down in the lobby already. Fuck. What a drag, what a troublesome man!

Shikamaru rushed through his room, practically stripping his clothes off, as he began searching for a simple shirt and jogging pants he normally wore when he was at home. Pulling it all on he looked at himself in his dresser's mirror and was satisfied that at least had washed enough of the eye liner off and his hair was messed up enough, that he could just say he had been sleeping off what he had drank. No one needed to know he had slept elsewhere and that he was going to be very busy tonight. What the hell was he going to do about that?

Standing still for a moment, he closed his eyes and thought about everything he was going to say once the Uchiha got there. Perhaps saying he was ill was the right path. There was no way they could prove otherwise, anyway. No matter how well the man's bullshit meter worked there was no evidence of anything contrary to it. If they asked too much about anything, well denial was best, wasn't it?

Opening his eyes he heard the buzz of his intercom that told him the Uchiha was already in the lobby and was waiting with the security guard to come up. Damn, he just couldn't believe the man's insistence, his whole behavior lately was truly out there for him. Shikamaru walked up to the white box next to his living room door and answered, taking a deep breath to relax himself, but no one ever felt relaxed with the man around, so it really didn't help.

"Yes." he said noticing, for the first time that day, how rough his voice sounded. He must have sucked back a lot of alcohol.

"Nara-san, Uchiha-san is here for you." the man said with a certain distaste in his tone and he could imagine the why of it, could imagine his face too.

"Thanks, send him up." he told the man and then looked around his place to make sure there was nothing out of-

Shit, the gift and the contracts were still on his counter, pen and all. He quickly picked them up and took them to his room, hiding them in the back his closet. You never really knew with the Uchiha. He and Naruto always managed to find out even the smallest of details, he wasn't giving him that chance. Returning to the living room he heard the soft knock and he tried to arrange himself enough before he walked up to it and opened it with what he knew was a lethargic, bothered expression on his face.

"Someone left this for you." was the first thing the man said as the first thing Shikamaru saw was a larger gift box, similar to the one Hidan had left for him at his place, in the Uchiha's hands. With the bright red envelope over the silver bow accompanied by a smaller gold one, both having his name written on them, he couldn't deny the gifts.

He remained calm and unfazed, damn it. Hidan he was going to get whopped for that. He was going to leave the man's ass on fire.

"Good afternoon Uchiha, come in." he said as sluggish as possible as he tried to not pay attention to the gift. "Set it on the coffee table." he added as the man stepped in and he closed up the door not locking it. He went straight for his kitchen. "Please sit." damn, he hated offering pleasantries to the man.

Shikamaru grabbed two bottles of water form the fridge and a glass for the Uchiha. He set it down on the glass-toped wood coffee table across from the man and sat next to him on his sofa wanting to have something in his hands to crush or at least fiddle with as all he saw was the bareness in the man's stare.

"Are you alright?" he asked in that annoyed tone of his and Shikamaru looked him over. White dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, deep navy blue slacks, black leather belt and loafers. The guy was always sharply dressed wasn't he? He wondered how Naruto could take it.

"I'm fine-" he began and didn't finish, it was so Uchiha for him to interrupt and want to take the lead of the conversation.

"That's what you keep saying." great the tone got a bit deeper, was he going to get interrogated now or was this some sort of intervention? "Two weeks." he added out of nowhere.

"What two weeks?" he asked narrowing his eyes as the man's stare finally met his.

"You've been odd for some months now and it has been two weeks today that you've gone completely different. I will ask again, what's wrong?" oh, that almost made him want to laugh, they had really sent the wrong person, he wasn't falling for anything. He hadn't been '_odd'_ at all…had he?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Uchiha. If anyone is acting strange it is you. We've never been close so this sudden worry is kind of _odd_, as you would say it." he wasn't telling anyone anything. As far as he knew, no one knew Hidan lived there and across the hall from him. He had never told any of his friends over the past months so…no one knew.

Sasuke looked away from him and to the gift, or was it the water bottle? Must have been the bottle as he reached forward, opened it and poured some into the glass. He then placed it back, picked up the glass and drank some slowly, falling back into the sofa, nestling the glass in his pale ass hands. What a drag, he hated so many manners.

"You didn't fuck the redhead." what the hell?

"She wanted an observer and I did just that." he had already thought of all the possible questions he could be asked and he had an answer for each one, the Uchiha was getting nowhere with whatever this was supposed to be.

"So you lied when you said you'd had her." easy one.

"I **did** _get_ her. She enjoyed everything enough to orgasm and I got a hand job in return." those black eyes narrowed, examined him.

"No penetration? You saving yourself for someone?" the man asked as he pointed to the gift with a lift of his pale index finger from the glass.

"I had no interest in penetration anyway. It was about feeling good, right." he avoided falling into questions about the gift that was obviously from Hidan and completely private. "Are we going to keep playing at A Thousand Questions or are you going to get to the point?"

"You would have to tell me what is wrong first, then we could get to the point." not this again. What a drag, he really didn't need this now.

"I just don't have an interest in talking with you. We are not close friends." he told the man who seemed annoyed and he was glad there was finally something in those eyes and that he was provoking discomfort.

"That's the problem. You're not talking to _any_ of them. I have to deal with Naruto receiving calls from Ino, Chouji, your father and mother asking about how you are and why you don't visit them more often, of why you seem to have separated yourself completely. Since when have you not gone to see Asuma? The baby was born four months ago, you haven't seen them since then and everyday they receive less calls, less e-mails, less texts from you. Everyone dumps their fucking worries on Naruto. My Naruto. I suffer having to see him try to convince everyone that you're just tired from how much you work." well what the fuck.

"I've had a lot of things on mind..." he wasn't telling a single person. He couldn't.

"Would it kill you to answer your friends' calls, share some of your free time? Naruto and I had to convince you to go out with us to the club last night and what you mostly did was drink. Have…_something_…with that redhead and then drink some more." damn, he should have pretended to be sick and unable to entertain a guest-

"Like I said-" he started and was interrupted.

"_Too many things on your mind_. You've said that too many times." the Uchiha finished his words, then continued. "Do you even remember what you did last night?" well as matter of fact, he did remember, after a nice cold shower it all came back to him. "At the restaurant I went with you to the restroom, Naruto was worried you would do something crazy, since you kept drinking. You seemed fine and completely controlled, but he wasn't sure so I went with you."

"Well thank you for being there for me in my hour of pee, I mean need-" he said sarcastically, trying to halt or at least lighten the man's mood.

"You fucking kissed me." what?

No he hadn't, he'd kissed Snake. Only Snake. Shit. Wait, when he remembered he'd thought he had kissed someone else, but he'd assumed it was Snake, damn, he kissed Sasuke too?

"Sorry about that. I was drunk. Did I say anything when I did it?" he asked forgetting his reserve as he ran a hand through his hair trying to remember the moment, the man narrowed those black eyes again.

"Actually you said nothing. Like I said _that_ is the problem. You just pulled me into you, kissed me then pulled away. You looked at me oddly, as if I wasn't the one you wanted to kiss and then you apologized and walked out of the restroom." well, at least that was good news, if he had said nothing. "Who is it Shikamaru? What's wrong? What's going on with you?"

Shikamaru stared at the man for a moment before he looked away and slouched a bit on his sofa. He didn't want to keep going on with this conversation, he just couldn't. Not today, not then, maybe some other time when his emotions were settled and clear. Damn, why couldn't they just give him the space he needed? He had always been there for them, why couldn't they just try understand him and give him some time. They all had their own families and relationships and he just needed to find his place and see if Hidan was his one. Shit, but how the hell was he even going to deal with that in the future. if he stayed with the silver haired man? How could he tell them all he was in any type of relationship with the sadistic bastard they all hated?

"Can we continue this conversation some other time?" he asked, sensing a sadness in his own voice. He placed an arm over his eyes, letting his head fall back on his soft suede sofa, he couldn't deal with it right now, he just couldn't. "I'll call and visit more often, but you all need to understand I'm trying to make my own life as well." he added his tone loosing some of its strength though he tried not to.

"With whom? The person who sent you this gift?" Sasuke asked in what he could have sworn sounded like a kind, soft tone and Shikamaru felt him get up. He heard the man place the glass on the table and then he felt a presence looming over him. He let his arm slide down and he looked up, coming face-to-face with the man. "Who is she?" he was asked again and he looked away at the box. He took a good look at it.

"It's not like that. I can care for myself." he said softly and felt a breath over his cheek and a gentle warmth as the Uchiha leaned in closer to him.

"You seem so lonely sometimes. That look in your eyes before and after you kissed me. There's something missing so deep inside…can you really take care of yourself, Shikamaru? Can you?" the man asked him in a whisper and Shikamaru turned to glare at him, regretting it when they were only a few inches apart. What the hell was the matter with the man? Why was he doing this? Did he really care?

"I can. People should think the opposite of that. They should worry about whether or not they can take care of themselves and protect themselves from me. What the hell do you know about how I feel deep inside?" he blurted out loud without thinking much of the dangers those sentences entailed.

Shikamaru stared into those black eyes expecting the man to either remain without any emotion or get angry with him and storm out so when Sasuke smirked and leaned in closer, Shikamaru became shocked. He had never expected that. Then said Uchiha closed the distance between them and softly kissed his lips. Warm and soft was all he managed to feel before Sasuke pulled away entirely and looked down at him. "It really doesn't matter what you want to do with your life or who you want to date or fuck, but you should keep in sight that your friends and family are important and they want to see you well. You're not alone so stop separating yourself so much. Stop acting like you can take it all by yourself. You do know that even if you move to the other damn side of the planet they just want to see you, hear your voice, read a few words that you've written just for them. They just want to see you happy." his tone was so soft and actually kind-

"What if what I do is completely wrong?" shit, he had to stop saying things.

"If you aren't permanently damaging or hurting someone else…and it makes you happy, go for it. Try it, live. Just don't loose sight of yourself or us." the man added then stretched out his hand. It was pale, yeah, but elegant, kept nails…

Shikamaru took it, it was warm, firm and strong. He was pulled up straight into the Uchiha's warmth.

"When the fuck did you turn into a nice person?" he asked brusquely as he was rigidly hugged, arms encircling him and he took in the man's soft cologne as he embraced him back. He hadn't noticed he'd needed a hug.

"Perhaps from the moment Naruto appeared in my life, perhaps since the moment you started cussing…who knows? Somewhere in between." Shikamaru smirked and shoved at him a bit, no matter what, it was still weird. Sasuke let him go after a second shove and they stood there looking into each other's eyes once again. There was some sort of hidden knowledge in those onyx colored eyes that truly intrigued and mesmerized him.

Sasuke leaned in closed again and Shikamaru froze as his lips were kissed again. He was used to Naruto taking his lips by surprise, once in a while, since they were young and they all knew he had been with a man, though they didn't know who, but they all thought he preferred women, didn't they? But then, why were Sasuke's tender lips on his own? Why were they playing, caressing, smiling?

"Why do you keep kissing me?" he murmured against the Uchiha's lips.

"It just seems like you need contact, warmth, a body moving against your own. I felt it last night, it was why I suggested that redhead when I caught her staring at you…I still feel it now." he whispered back and kissed him a bit longer.

The man wasn't touching him elsewhere, neither was he touching him back, but as he felt those lips and that breath, shit, he knew the man was right…he had felt the need. Shikamaru was the one to pull away just as the man's tongue ran over his bottom lip. He did need warmth, contact, the feel of a warm body, but he didn't need Sasuke's, he didn't need Naruto's, not Hawk's or even Snake's or any of his past lovers, the only he needed was Hidan's. He only needed Hidan's tortured warmth, his twisted contact and his aching body. Sasuke came close again, but didn't touch him, he just stood there and he looked at the man's swelled lips.

"Naruto and I are here for you. Whatever you need, we're here. _What ever_." he told him and Shikamaru knew the words were laced with so much more, but he didn't want to think about it. It was an oddity in itself for the Uchiha to be standing in his condo, peculiar that he was talking with him, and a curiosity that he was kissing him in any way.

"Thanks." he told him not wanting to raise suspicion. If he had to look further into the Uchiha to figure the situation out, he would…just not at the moment when he was thinking and waiting for Hidan.

"Just call everyone back more often." Sasuke added with a smirk. "Now I'll go, even though I want to know what's inside the box. I'll tell everyone you passed out after drinking too much with us and didn't know where your phone was because it was silent. I did help you search for it. It was under your bed, you felt like a fool." he chuckled darkly and then headed towards the door.

Shikamaru accompanied him and opened it for the man. "Thank you for coming Sasuke…I'll take to heart what you've said." he told him, finally meeting his eyes again.

Sasuke's eyes became glazed with that knowing glint again and he leaned in close, giving him a chaste kiss. "Just remember that Naruto and I are here for _anything_ you need." damn, he really hoped the Uchiha wasn't talking about what he was thinking. If he was, just when the hell had they'd talk about it? Actually, last night, when he had been dancing with them, he remembered both of their warm bodies close to his, Sasuke had shown none of his usual jealousy scenes and Naruto had even rubbed up-

Fuck, he _wasn't_ thinking about that.

"What a drag…I won't forget." he simply stated with a lazy smirk and Sasuke smirked back before he walked off towards the elevator. Shikamaru stayed in the hallway until the elevator had opened up and taken the man down, then he had ran to his balcony to see the street down below and watched as Sasuke got into his chauffer driven car. The Uchiha family car, probably the reason why he had been dressed so neatly. He did have to go to his family's house every Saturday for an hour or two, which was why Naruto normally went to his parent's. He didn't like Sasuke's father.

He watched the black car go down the avenue and then watched as the doctor's sedan came in and turned to go down into the underground parking lot. Good, it was a good thing the man hadn't seen the Uchiha. Though, why would that be bad? It wasn't like the man was going to tell anyone anything.

Shikamaru looked back at his coffee table and at the much bigger gift box on it that was obviously from Hidan. He was glad Sasuke hadn't thought of pushing with the gift opening. If it had been Naruto he would have had to kick the blonde out, or call security. Closing the balcony's door, he walked up to the box and pulled off both the red and the gold envelopes. His name was beautifully written in the center, on top of each. The corners though, had a time and number. The red had a number one and nine o'clock, while the gold had a number four and an eleven o'clock. Intriguing.

Shikamaru revised the box wondering if perhaps it also had-

He found a note among the bow that just stated the hour nine o'clock and there was a number two in a corner of it. This got him even more curious, so walking back to his bedroom and pulling everything out again and took it to the living room placing it over the coffee table, next to the others. He searched for the first gift's card as well, and found it among the bow, reading nine o'clock and the number three.

So, he had to open each thing at a precise time and in order?

Well, what a drag. Hidan was into that kind of thing too? Kind of romantic wasn't it, if he thought about it?

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk as he set everything down in order and then walked back to his room, laying down on his bed. The thought of Sasuke and Naruto suddenly came to mind, but he pushed it away as Hidan replaced their form. Whatever the man was planning for the night out was going to be the start of their relationship, he hoped like hell it would be good. He couldn't wait to see the man once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content**. This is Yaoi with some Het, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching in this part of the story.

**Yet again if I cross the line, feel free to tell me so.** **I would also love if you all _did_ REVIEW. I want to know if you are enjoying this as readers. **

**This is an extra chapter for today, since I know I spent weeks without posting. Even though this is one of the simplest chapters, I feel like it's the one that started everything that follows. **

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**5**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with the sound of a text message coming in on his phone. Searching for it, he found it over his pillow and picked it up to open it up and read it. It was from Chouji.

_-Hey, glad that Uchiha found your phone. Want to go out tonight? _The man asked and he lamented that he couldn't go. At least Sasuke kept up with his word with excusing him from not answering before. He wondered what it would have been like to tell him he had spend the time sleeping in his submissive's bed, naked and alone.

_-Sorry can't, have a date. _He hit him back, not wanting to lie to one of his best friends along with Naruto and Kiba the four of them knew each other since preschool and had a lot if history between them.

_-Who? The redheaded chick at that club? _Freaking Naruto and his big mouth. He didn't doubt he had gone and told everyone already.

_-Not really, someone I met some weeks ago. _You don't know them. He said wanting to avoid using he or she, if they assumed one thing then fine, it was only until after he saw his Hidan again. Then, he could tell them it was a man, not just who, that needed more time.

_-The one who sent you the gift? Wow, you're turning into a ladies' man. _Damn, Sasuke was gossiping too? Naruto was rubbing off on him, the damn blonde.

_-Not much. It's just this one person_. He answered back and checked the time as he waited for a reply. It was five past eight.

_-Fine then, go and enjoy yourself, but then the pack has to get together. We want details. I want details. _He got back as he got up from the bed and walked back out into the living room. He sat on the sofa in front of the boxes, wondering why he had to wait until nine to open them. It wasn't like anyone would see if he opened it earlier.

_-OK. _Shikamaru smirked as he sent the final message back, then thought about how it would actually be telling them of all the messed up things he did to Hidan's perfect body. Telling them about the bondage and the thrill of strangling that neck, of penetrating the man, of licking him and living for the sound of his painfully, pleasure-full moans.

A shudder ran through him as he remembered the words written in that letter the man had left at his place. Damn, if he had known it was Hidan's first time with a man, he would have used the lubricant the first time. Not that he would have changed anything else, but he would have tried for him to feel good from the start. Just thinking about being the man's first male sexual partner made him want him even more. Made him want to pervert the man in some way. Hidan, without really knowing him well, had given access to _all_ of himself and even though Hidan wrote that he was attracted to Shikamaru, he couldn't help but think of what the reason really was.

There were so many things that were still kept from him and he wanted, _needed_ to know everything about Hidan. Weird to phrase it that way because the brunette did know enough about him, but it was all technical stuff. He knew about the man's career, knew where he had been born, where he had trained, who had been his trainers, his managers, his run-ins with other fighters…all-in-all, he knew everything everyone else could find out from searching on the internet or asking around. He had never known about the BDSM, he doubted anyone else knew because when it came to it, nothing could lead Hidan into that world, or place him in it, but it was also part of his private life, so who knew what else the man hid.

He didn't know those dark, hidden parts of Hidan. He didn't know the dark secrets or happiest of occurrences. It wouldn't stay like that though, after tonight he wasn't going to just know the fighter, he was going to learn more about the man. Perhaps they could talk, openly discuss their emotions and give way for whatever could happen between them to simply happen.

He couldn't shake off one thing though: What would everyone think?

He was a grown, single man with no attachments who could fall in love with whomever he pleased, but how was he going to deal with his friends and family, with Asuma once they knew that his secret lover was Hidan? No matter how long he thought about it, he couldn't tell them outright, he just couldn't, so he would have to let them believe he was dating a woman for the time being, later he could tell them it was a man and then successively he could drop more details.

If everything between them worked out fine, maybe little-by-little he could show hints until he was able to reveal it, openly, to everyone. Maybe he would discover Hidan's good points and tell them in a manner of preparing the way for them to like him, to forgive him. To accept him. The BDSM part, he wasn't telling anyone that, it would be part of their intimate relationship and to no one else's business. No one needed to know. Ever.

As troublesome as it was, he was desperate for it. For their intimate relationship. He was desperate for that voice and those violet eyes and the scent of the man, the taste of his blood and skin. No one had ever given him such free reign over their bodies and he hoped it wouldn't end. Still, there were so many unasked and unanswered questions. He just hoped they could match up their emotions and thoughts about each other to how they seemed to be able to match up their bodies and pleasures.

Fuck, he couldn't and wouldn't compare Hidan to anyone else. He had a few women in his life and that one man who had taught him a lot about his own body before he had even started with the opposite gender, but none had really given him the dominance he had needed to take. There had been a few liberties, but never dominance. He had never fallen for any of them off the bat either. Damn, he thought he had hated Hidan, even when Naruto had tried to convince him that hate would only consume him and that he really wasn't the type to hate. He thought he had proven the blonde wrong and that his hate was justified but, the moment his skin had made contact with Hidan's, that first touch had been the real buster. It had opened up his eyes and his emotions to something more that he had been denying himself for so long and only now could he fathom.

He had been attracted to the man the first time he had laid eyes on him over a year ago. He had spent so much time on investigating and studying him that he had memorized all his moves. Spending hours examining videos of his previous fights, he had trailed his eyes over those legs, arms, abs, those shoulders and that back, even that cynically diabolical, yet still sexy smirk of his had wanted him desiring the fight just so he could see him in action along with Asuma. He had wanted to see them both go head-to-head and he had wanted a fair fight. It was only when Hidan had done what he had that Shikamaru started hating him.

He had desired to see him, see those limbs flex, stretch, contract…see the beads of sweat run down his back, he had wanted to see it all in person.

The attraction had never left him though, even after the fight, as it had been proved two weeks ago, he had still sought to be close to that man. All these months, he had lied to himself, told himself it was only hate when his inner self kept screaming at him that it was attraction. He wouldn't do it anymore, he wouldn't lie or deny himself any longer. He _would_ tell everyone when the time was right too so that if, or when, it did work out between Hidan and him, they wouldn't have to hide from anyone, their relationship could be shared with the rest.

Shikamaru stared at his phone's lit screen and saw he had been sitting there, thinking for over an hour. Damn, he could really go on deep and long mind trips when he wanted. He sighed and reached over to the coffee table and to the red envelop that had the number one written on the corner. Unsealing it, he felt his heart beat faster thinking of what the silver haired man had written this time. This had to be some sort of surprise the man had conjured up.

Taking out the two pieces of paper inside, he opened up the first and smirked recognizing the hand writing. He could recognize it anywhere now.

_Shikamaru,_

_I hope you are well. I can't reveal much through this letter, because in part I want it to be a surprise and in part I don't know how you will take what could, and hopefully _will,_ transpire tonight. If you choose to let it happen._

_There are many things no one knows about me, not even with the crowds I hang out with, but are things that I want to share with you. Things I must show you from the very beginning, that way there will be nothing hidden that comes between us. _

_If we are able to meet tonight, we can talk all of this over in a different atmosphere. Away from the world and the lives we live everyday and in an environment, that even though I have been in and you have never been exposed to, will help us understand each other better. Well, at least you will be able to understand me in some way. Understand what I like and perhaps a bit of the why._

_Have an open mind, you've already shown me that you are worthy of being my dominant and I want you and only you to do it. I won't take anyone else so I hope that if you agree to this, you have signed the contracts and will bring all three of them with you, pen and all. I want to make it official. It's taken me a lot of thought and coordination and our witness wants to meet with you, she can't believe I want and have a dominant._

_This all may sound a bit fucking weird, but keep this all a secret and whatever you decide tonight, forget this note, even if just for tonight. When we're alone, at my place, we can talk it all over. If you do want to try with me, then we'll have all the fucking time we need to talk about anything…_

_Your loyal fucking servant,_

_Hidan_

Great, that was unusual. He still wanted to see the man so whatever the surprise was, it didn't really matter if he ended up not liking it much. As long as he got to see Hidan and talk with him, then nothing else really mattered. The man really didn't know him yet. He would wait and show him what kind of person he was. He would show Hidan who he was and capture him.

Shikamaru tried not to give the short letter much more thought as he looked at the second sheet of paper. The cream colored paper was thicker and it literally looked like an announcement. With a black and red leafed vine as its border, the thing looked professionally done and the job had been expensive. It was weird.

**_To our honored guest:_**

_We would like to invite you to partake of our activities this evening, at 90832 Jounin Rd in West Konoha. You have been nominated for membership by one of our veteran members and we would like the pleasure of introducing you this evening. _

**_Please follow these simple rules:_**

_Do not speak of this gathering with any other persons outside of the activity itself._

_Do not ask suspicious questions to members or other guests._

_Do not interfere with activities within the gathering._

**_Please do:_**

_Respect the persons attending._

_Contain yourself from inappropriate or unacceptable conduct._

_Refrain from scandalous or riled up behavior._

_Feel free to explore and ask for help if in doubt with play._

_Our activity is meant to be a pleasurable evening for our members and guests; please do make it so for the others and yourself._

_To confirm attendance please call the number written in the introduction of this letter by ten o'clock this evening. You will be informed of further instructions so that this evening is maintained in a pleasurable secret._

_We expect seeing you tonight, honored guest._

Crap, Hidan was taking him out to a party? Was this their first date or _what_?

Shikamaru felt a bit nervous for a moment, it couldn't be what he was thinking, it couldn't be…he read the letter a second time around and tried to link it all together. What a drag, they were _definitively_ going to some sort of party, and there _was_ something more about it. It was a some sort of secret society, he had no doubt about it at all. He could somewhat figure out what kind it was too if Hidan was part of it. Crap, he wasn't ready for that type of meet-and-greet yet.

However, Hidan had wrote that he wanted to get it all out there and in the open from the start to avoid anything later on and if this was one of them, then he wouldn't mind going and spending time with Hidan in his world. Shikamaru didn't know what to think about the nomination for membership though. If Hidan still had others he wanted to go to for the opposite of what they had done and would continue doing together, he didn't know if he could stand seeing the women, being in their presence and knowing Hidan did with them what he had done with the silver haired man.

What a drag, he really didn't want to see it, though, maybe he was just getting ahead of himself and it turned out the party was about something else entirely.

Feeling a bit more relieved with the latter thought Shikamaru picked up his phone, dialed the number and waited for it to start ringing. It only rang once and the line was picked up.

"Status?" A female voice asked and Shikamaru felt like asking whether he had the right number or not. He had expected a 'hello' or 'good evening'.

"Guest." he answered not sure if it was the right number or the correct answer.

"Honored guest?" she asked, her firm tone seeming a bit lighter as if she were smilling.

"Yes." at least that's what that paper said. Good, he had the right place.

"Honored guest, have you received the gifts and golden envelop from your sponsor?" she asked and he looked them over, wondering why the hell she would know of them.

"Yes." they had to be expecting him and perhaps had instructed Hidan on what to do. Maybe the man had just told her to ask if he'd gotten them so he could know…

Did that mean he could be standing next to her as they spoke?

"Will you be attending this evening?" the question got him back on the conversation.

"Yes." he was, wasn't he? Even if it meant he would have to face the submissives of his own sub, he needed to see Hidan tonight.

"Have you any doubts about the location?" he looked the address over again.

"No, I know where it is." he really did know too, expensive neighborhood.

"Instructions for you are as follows: once you are dressed, please utilize a long coat over your clothes and place all other items gifted and the contracts in a suitcase or any other bag which may be deemed comfortable for you. You may inform friends of you attending an activity tonight, but please refrain from giving more information. You must arrive at the given address by twenty past eleven, the gates will be closed for guests after that hour, only members may arrive after. I say this last part for your benefit, just incase you do not see your sponsor by the time you are there, he might be late. You must be **fully** dressed with the correct attire, **without** the coat when you leave your car with one of the valet and have the contracts and golden envelope in hand which will be the only way to gain entrance. No phones, cameras or any type of electronic device shall be allowed inside, you may leave them in your vehicle. We assure you all of your items will be cared for with respect and you will not have to worry about your identity, we value our member's privacy. Any doubts?"

Yes, he had about a thousand doubts, but something told him they wouldn't be cleared, even if he did chose to ask. He took a moment and asked the one thing he could.

"Do you know which guest I am?" if she knew, it had to be because Hidan had told her something more.

"Yes. You are our **only** honored guest this evening. The only candidate for membership this time. The rest of the guests will be on trial for candidacy." right, there were others, perhaps going for the first time…this was definitely what he thought it was, shit.

"Am I not going to be put on trial as well?" he asked, there was a moment of silence on her part, but it was only fair to ask. If the others saw him become a member with more ease than them, just because of Hidan that wouldn't be fa-

"You already have been and have passed with flying colors." What? There, was no way.

"What? When? With Hi-" he started not understanding any of it and she interrupted him.

"Please refrain from utilizing names. You will find the answers to your questions tonight." he would feel more comfortable if he had some now.

"Does my sponsor know I passed a trial? Was my sponsor the trial?" had Hidan told her the finer details of what they'd done? Could he have shared that private moment-

"Yes, he knows you passed." it wasn't Hidan? The man hadn't been his trial…that made no sense. "As for the rest, you may ask when you arrive. Any doubts concerning **other** things?"

"Many actually, but I will ask, if I am permitted, in person." she seemed to chuckle at his response and Shikamaru didn't understand why. There was nothing funny about the situation or what was going on.

"You truly are a perfect candidate. I feel that even if you manage to find the deepest of secrets, they may be entrusted with you. I hope to see you tonight." with that, the conversation ended and Shikamaru looked at the phone, glad that he had dialed blocking his own number.

Damn, he was growing curious again, his mind just filling up with all sorts of crazy and bizarre ideas. Looking at everything, he took Hidan's second letter along with the one that had been left for him at the man's place and decided to save them elsewhere. He didn't want them to get mixed up with the rest of the things there, nor did he want someone else to find them.

Getting up, he took them to his office with the thought of placing them in the last drawer at his desk. He took out two manila folders, sealed the letters in one and saved them in the locked drawer, then walked back outside and placed the contracts and pen in the other folder. Knowing they were safe, he sat again and grabbed the gift that had been left for him at the lobby and untied the bow, wondering what type of clothing was to be found inside. Because obviously, it was clothes. The box opened up to black thin paper that was used for maintaining clothes. The top being sealed with a little silver sticker in the shape of a three bladed scythe and a note that read, _I hope this is your size, H. _

That little note made him smile a bit even though he shouldn't be grinning like a fool. He didn't know what the hell he was going to end up facing tonight or what scene he would have to deal with or what kind of psychological torture he would be put up against.

He removed the sticker and opened up the lapels of the paper to only stand up and look down in awe at the contents. It was…wonderful. With careful hands he pulled out the fresh smelling blood-red, silk dress shirt and he could swear his heart skipped a beat as he saw the black formal suit in the box. He laid the shirt back down carefully on his sofa and took the double breasted suit out. Everything seemed like it would fit him nicely and he had the shoes for it too. Those expensive ones he had bought and worn for Chouji's wedding and just hadn't found something formal enough to wear them with again. Sure he had quality shoes and suits he wore for work, but this one…it was special, not only elegant and stylish but a gift from someone he had never expected. Those shoes were perfect for it and they had to be worn together.

Damn, he sounded like a woman to himself.

Chuckling a bit Shikamaru looked down at the second box that had been left at Hidan's condo and was about to open it when he saw a small black card on the bottom of the suit's box.

_Please keep hanged and take to your local laundry for proper care. _

No one needed to tell him that, it was a gift from Hidan, he would always care for it. Always.

Placing the card back down he glanced at the clock on his wall and saw it was nearly ten. Damn, he had spent so much time thinking that he had forgotten to keep track of it and he needed to eat, take a shower, get all primed and leave as soon as possible. That address he was given, was a good half hour from where he lived. He wanted to get there on time too, he couldn't be left outside and have Hidan thinking he hadn't accepted him.

Deciding to leave the other gift for later, he went back into his office and picked out one of his black leather handbags to place the contracts into later and brought it out to the living room where he left it, if he couldn't open the gift now, he would take it with him and open it on his way. He went back to the kitchen afterward and though he wasn't very hungry, he picked up another muffin and downed it with a glass of cold milk, then picked up the black suit with care. He headed back to his bedroom, took the quickest shower he had ever taken in his life, making sure so scrub himself clean even though he knew he was already clean, he was suddenly aware of how many times he had showered during the day. He shaved, and thankfully had no man-scaping to do, so he was out of the shower and after aftershave, lotions and colognes as he stepped out.

With a towel around his waist he strode into his room and towards his walk-in closet. Going over to his shoes, he found what he was looking for and took the pair out of their clear protective bag, he pulled out one of his longer black, trench coats with silver buttons, that Sasuke had once convinced him to buy because '_supposedly'_ he lacked fashion sense and wore too many tans, greens and grays and was missing that item in black, everyone '_needed_' to have. This came from a man who wore a lot of navy blue and white and whose boyfriend was color blind for all the bright blues, oranges, yellows and reds he wore. Never thought the trench would come in handy, especially because he found it too high fashion for him, even if the cut was a bit retro and subtle. He really preferred his deep brown one, but that didn't go with his new suit.

Shikamaru walked with everything to his bed, where he had laid out the suit and went over to his underwear drawer, pulling out some black boxers and black silk socks. Those went on first, followed by the dress shirt, the tie and the pants. The jacket would come last. He walked up to the mirror on his dresser as he zipped up and looked through his jewelry case, picking out small ruby red studs Ino had gifted him and Chouji. They were a match to the man's and hers. Normally he didn't use earrings when he was going to work, he utilized them casually for other events or when he was going out. Slipping them on, he couldn't help but smirk at how lovely the red looked against his skin. He picked out an all black watch Naruto had gifted him for his birthday which had the minute hand in blue, the hour hand being in orange, though they couldn't easily be seen. Then he picked out a red scarf Kiba had given him over the holidays to wear with the trench, that way no one would really notice what he had underneath.

He looked himself over in the mirror and to his almost dry hair. He was going to leave it down, he looked different with it like that. A bit darker, perhaps more seductive…maybe he was just desiring Hidan too much and the sex drive and hunger were showing through. Grabbing his hair brush, he brushed the dark mane loosely back, knowing it would stay since it was longer than he remembered, a few inches past his shoulders. Looking back up at his face, his reflection made a connection with his eyes and for a moment he stared at himself, everything Sasuke had told him came back and he had to recognize what he'd done for months now. Especially as he saw himself wearing the items his friends had given him with care and love. He had been neglecting everyone, had certainly given up hope in finding something that would motivate him again. Even though he was so young, so many near misses had driven him insane and since he had advanced so much during his late teen years, he had disconnected in some ways to his friends and had skipped out on a few events of their lives that perhaps would have shown him, taught him how to keep a serious relationship.

Looking at himself now, at his reflection, their pieces on him, all those past mistakes, he had committed came back. Not answering calls, not wanting to visit, not hanging out, everything they did for him, for him to feel part of them and their lives, their families. He didn't want to make the same mistakes this time around. If Hidan wanted him, he would fight for the man, no matter what he would fight for him and he would keep his eyes set on all the good things.

With a smile to himself, he did the black tie and walked back to the bed and placed his shoes on, the scarf and the jacket. He looked at his reflection again, the shoes, the watch, the scarf, the earrings, the coat in his arm. He was going to end up telling them at some point, so he better do things right this time, that way when the moment came, he would be ready for anything. Straightening out his tie, he walked out of the bedroom grabbing his phone along the way, feeling like this night would change a lot of things and though the road seemed to be bumpy up ahead, he was scared of thinking it over. He was taking this chance.

Shikamaru walked back up to the coffee table while he looked at the time and saw it was twenty past ten, he really needed to leave soon or he would miss his chance with Hidan. He took the handbag he had chosen and opened it up to place his wallet, phone and contracts inside, then he placed the golden envelop in his breast pocket and picked up the other gift box, opening it as quickly as possible.

Again there was black paper with a small silver scythe sticker on it. On top of everything there was a single sheet of paper in white with the silver haired man's handwriting.

_The item in the red case, on bottom, is to be worn by you at your arrival. You won't be let in without it._

_The previous is incase you wish to cover up your car's license plate and yourself before entering the estate._

_The first item you find is your gift from me. I hope you like it._

_H_

Shikamaru's heart thumped with Hidan's words as he took off the sticker and opened up the paper. He couldn't believe there was more-

Fuck, it was the leash. _His_ leash.

The very one he had used with Hidan during their time together. The one he had picked out, placed on that collar and had pulled on for satisfaction. Shikamaru picked it up running his fingers over the small stainless steal links and the hook. He took it and placed it in his pocket, trying to control himself, he still needed to leave. Removing the second layer of paper he found two black license plate covers and dark sunglasses. So that's what the second one referred to. He placed them inside the handbag and took out yet another layer of the damn paper. The last layer seemed to be furnished and his heart seemed to fly as he saw red satin. A small note form Hidan was over it.

_To be opened and worn at your arrival._

Shikamaru picked up the red satin square case that was about twelve inches long and wide and four inches thick, wondering what the hell was inside of it. It was the item that took up the most space in the gift box and there could be so many possibilities. He tried not to dwell on them much and banked off his curiosity as he rearranged everything in the handbag so that the smaller case could fit. With everything in place, he checked that he had each and every one of the things he needed then he grabbed his keys and walked out the door at exactly ten-twenty-eight.

He locked up his door and made sure to check that Hidan's was also locked and he headed for the elevator. Waiting for it felt like both an eternity and that he was opening up a new chapter in his life and he really hoped he would like it, or at least grow to do so. It also gave him time to look himself over in the reflection of the metal doors. With coat, scarf and hair down, he really seemed like a different person-

The elevator opened up and he got on before the doors finished opening, pushing the button down to the parking lot, he wasted no more time than needed. He hoped and prayed no one else in the building needed to leave via elevator. He didn't want anyone holding him up on other floors, making him wait for what was already driving him insane. He cursed to himself as the elevator made a stop on the second floor and one of his unknown neighbors walked in. He only knew it was a woman and he ignored her like a deer ignored-

"Well, _good_ evening." the woman said in a what she thought was a flirty tone, accompanied with what she believed was a sexy smile as she looked him over. He felt disgusted as the woman seemed to strip and fuck him with her eyes. He just nodded and ignored her heavily made up face. "Going to a party?" she asked and he faked a smile and nodded, hoping she would end it once she saw it was fake. It didn't deter her. "What floor do you live on? I'm in 204." whatever, he didn't give a damn.

"601." he lied and felt sorry for whatever bastard lived there. She smirked and looked like she was about to say something else when the elevator door opened up to the parking lot and he left her there as he breezed past her and towards his car. He didn't even respond to her when she yelled a 'See you' as he beeped the alarm off and placed the bag on the passenger's side, getting into his car. He had never been happier that his space was a bit closer to the elevator. Turning on the car, he looked back towards the elevators to make sure the woman wasn't around and did not find her. Great, now he wondered if she just came down with him because he was in the elevator.

He waited for the car to warm up a bit then eased on out of his parking space, driving out of the underground lot and unto the somewhat calmed Saturday night streets of the city of Konoha. Heading out of the center of the city, further west he wondered who's home the party was going to be at. The address he had been given was one of the wealthiest parts of the city, if not the most. Sasuke's family owned a property there, a couple of streets down from that place. Which reminded him that he needed to wear the sunglasses and use the covers before he got to Jounin Rd. He didn't want to suddenly, coincidentally, run into anyone he knew, other that Hidan.

000

Twenty minutes later he had actually stopped and was out of his car, placing the covers on his license plates, behind a small market that was closed for the night. Feeling that bit of chilled air on his skin made him feel all the more nervous for some reason, he was only a few minutes away from finding what he was looking for, from seeing Hidan again and he still didn't know what was the first thing he wanted to do when he saw him. Kiss him for real this time or just slap him hard, have him kneel and take a kiss from him by force.

How troublesome. It was a hard choice. It really was.

Placing on the sunglasses, he was amazed he could see so clearly through them and wondered if the material they were made of was special or something as he made sure that no one was around. He tightened the lapels of his coat, over his neck and got back into his car. He really didn't want anyone to recognize him easily. One reason why he had let his hair down.

Getting back into traffic, he entered the road that had houses so far apart it was a wonder how they called each other neighbors and they were so far off the main road; the only way you knew where you were going to was by the numbers elegantly displayed on the gates. Not even garbage trucks were permitted to pass in front of the houses, there were back alleys for that here.

He passed a few of the nine-oh-eights in ascending order as he tried to remember how far into the neighborhood the place was. The further down Jounin Rd, the more expensive they became because of the lake view. He was about to reach the lake if he kept going and he doubted it was a floating house.

90828, 90830, 90832-

Shikamaru's heart and car stopped in front of the biggest and most beautiful wrought iron gates he had ever seen. Ivy hung from them and he marveled at them as he continued and drove unto a graveled drive. He really thought he would never experience anything like this until Sasuke and Naruto's wedding. His own family lived comfortable enough, but it was nothing like this. This was Uchiha, Hyuuga, Senju, Uzumaki worthy.

Looking around, he expected the gardens to be illuminated, but they only offered a small glow of light as if small ground lamps were dimly lit and the only source of light. The only fully lit part was the driveway up to the house and he stopped, remembering that he needed to open the red case. He eased into a small spot that could fit a car and reached over opening up his bag. He took out the red case and laid it on his lap, heart quickly beating with anticipation and interest. Finding a clasp he undid it, opening up his gift from Hidan.

He grew confused as he stared at it's content, his heart skipped a beat and was overwhelmed with devious curiosity. Just what the hell were they going to do tonight?

As he took off the sunglasses to look at it closely, he had to admit one thing: It was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content**. This is Yaoi with some Het, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching in this part of the story.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me in a REVIEW if you like, or don't like, where the story is heading. We are almost reaching the end of this part, so your review would be very helpful to me. ALSO: I AM NOT AN EXPERT ON BDSM SUBCULTURE though I am curious about it and have researched a few things, so please have patience with me. One last thing: the only film that came to mind when I was writing this was _Eyes Wide Shut_ for some odd reason.**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**6**

* * *

Shikamaru nearly jumped when he heard a car pass by him. Thankfully, his windows were darkened and no one could see him anyway. It was already eleven and he seemed unable to move as he looked down at the mask in the red satin case on top of his lap.

It was beautiful, amazing with a fine work of details and nearly realistic features, but the thought of placing it on his face only reminded him of what he'd done the previous night and with who. If he was meeting Hidan, he didn't want to be reminded of them.

He picked it up from its soft cushioning and looked at it even closer. The half-face mask was that of a white stag. Its perfect features was a cross between those of the deer and a human's face and eyes. All white with the only a hint of a darker gray around the eyes and nose, it had a faint arabesque design among the white and the dark of the eyes. The ties were of a deep red satin below beautifully done ears, but the most amazing part of it were the antlers. About seven inches in height, they were silver in color with small, swirl designs indented in them, the tips were dipped in a gold coloring. Actually, it looked like real silver and gold.

The thing was just plain and simple, a remarkable work of art. It would almost resemble a crown once worn and he was a bit unsure if he could place it on his face in the car. Looking at himself in the rearview mirror he tried it on, his stomach churned as he saw his car provided enough head room for it and he tied it, then stared at himself wondering why, with all the other types of masks in the world, did they have to choose animal masks.

It also _did_ look like he was wearing a crown on top of the mask.

Sighing, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he kept it on as he shifted out of park and continued to drive up to the house. He had already been told he couldn't go in without it, at least that must have been what they meant.

A car came up behind his as he drove and he looked over the rearview mirror and saw the gates begin to close. Looking over the dashboard, he saw it was twenty-one past eleven. Incredible, that woman had not been lying.

Reaching the front of the house, he was amazed by the sheer size of it. It looked like a residence fit for royalty with all its archways and windows, not to mention the great fountain that was dimly lit, of a white marble, naked woman pouring water from a gourd, set up on a pedestal. Shikamaru stopped as he saw a simple masked young man in a red jacket walk up to his car. The car behind him stopped as well and he watched as another masked, young man in red approached the other car. Their masks were black, plain and simple, not a single design on them.

As the guy waited patiently by his driver side door, Shikamaru grabbed the manila folder where the contracts were from the handbag and stepped out of his car leaving everything else behind. He expected that the seemingly respectful valet had good manners and didn't pry in his car, or anyone else for that matter, as the woman had told him over the phone. He took off his coat and scarf, making sure he had the leash in his pocket, the golden envelop, and he handed over his keys to the guy who kindly smiled and slightly bowed. He expected a ticket or something, but instead saw the young man place a chibi, white deer on his key chain. Well then, he couldn't loose his mask now, could he?

He let the guy take his car and began his ascend up the stairs, towards the great wood and glass double doors of the residence which were wide open. Inside there were a few more valet boys and two big men dressed in black that had plain white half-face masks. As he approached them, they looked him over and nodded. He walked passed them and stepped into a red velvet vestibule. At least that was what it felt like with the rug and the drapes on the windows. The doors beyond were closed and he looked around finding an older gentleman in a black livery suit with a plain red mask on. Damn, he wondered if he would look at anyone's face during the entire night.

The older man was just staring at him from where he stood, expectant, next to a podium with a book on it. "Your invitation White Stag-san." Shikamaru nearly chuckled at the name, but pulled out the golden envelop as he approached him and handed it over. Out of all the things, now he was going to go by the animal his mask represented?

The man took it with gloved hands and opened it in front of him, there was a golden paper band inside and he watched him pull it off the paper. "Your wrist." the man noted and Shikamaru held out his wrist and brought up the cuff, not being able to do much because of the cufflinks. The band was placed on him with care, so that it remained visible and he was shown the way to the main doors with a slight hand gesture.

Shikamaru looked over at the doors as they were opened for him. He caught the sound of faint classical music and he stepped into a receiving hall so big and elegant it should have belonged to a cathedral. The ceiling itself was at least three stories high with balconies on the second level. Every piece of artwork, every chair, side table, vase, even the walls with their silk wallpaper, the floors with all their cream marble and closed doors with all their carved and detailed wood were plain out astonishing and high class rich.

"White Stag-san may you please wait here while your presence is announced? Our guard here will make sure you have complied with all the pre-established rules." a man said from his side as the doors were closed behind him and he looked at a younger man with another livery suit and red mask and a taller man dressed like the guards outside with a white mask. The colors of their mask represented something and he wondered what it was exactly.

"Do you have any electronic devices?" the tall man asked.

"Nothing." he answered looking up at him and the man smirked.

"Mind if I check?" Shikamaru raised his arms while the man politely and respectfully palmed him down. He felt a bit embarrassed as he came across the leash, but the man didn't seem to care. Actually it gave the impression that he had been expecting to find something, on him, along those lines.

He was smiled down at when it was done and he found himself kindly smiling up at the man himself.

"Follow me." the young man with the red mask told him and Shikamaru went with the guy as he walked up some majestic looking stairs. With them being all wood; there were gold leafed vine details on them all the way up the rails. "Your sponsor is not yet in the ballroom. You may mingle with the other guest until midnight. Feel free to enjoy of the food, drink and music. Dancing is allowed, but make sure to ask if you find one to have a collar." well that made sense if he was trying to pick up on another dom's sub, which he wouldn't; he just wanted Hidan and once he was face-to-face with the man, nothing or no one else would ever really matter.

Shikamaru followed him down a hall with an art-covered wall and past a couple of doors. He saw a few windows and looked through them to the outside world, who perhaps would never imagine what was going on in this, old beauty of a house. Beyond the glass windows, he caught a glimpse of the moon reflecting in water and he wordered how close the lake really was. This had to be _the_ house, the only house in the entire road of Jounin that had a backyard connected to the lake, the one house, whose owner had to be one of the richest persons of Konoha. The house, where no one knew the owner's name or face.

No wonder they had to protect the identity of the people who were there. If any of this got out there would be scandals all over the place. Shikamaru wondered just how many of Konoha's elite were there. Because they had to be some of the rich and powerful if they were close enough to the owner of the house to dare to ask him or her to let them borrow the place for a BDSM filled night.

The music got louder as they approached the last double doors in the hallway and the young man opened both of them up for him and he was instantly hit with music, soft chatter and laughter.

Shikamaru tensed. His heart beat out of place. His hands began to sweat. He wasn't so sure now, as he stood in front of black curtains, if he was ready to face Hidan, especially with an audience. It sounded like there were nearly fifty, maybe sixty people in there. "Do not worry, they don't bite…" his guide told him and he looked at the young man who deviously smiled, "…much anyway." he added with a chuckle that was kind and Shikamaru walked inside through the black curtains, looking back at the man a bit lost. "Just keep walking beyond the curtains." he was told and he nodded and bowed in a thank you. The man bowed down even deeper than him and the doors were closed.

He took a deep breath and walked through the fisrt set of black curtains, then a second that was lighter in shade, and a third that was even paler followed by another that was a whitish gray and the last were pure white. He came face-to-face with a young woman dressed in a lollita maid outfit with a plain blue face mask on.

"White Stag-sama, welcome." Shikamaru looked at her confused for a moment and then he looked past her at the scene before him. There were more like her all smiling with a bit of something. He could hear music flowing up to the balcony, where he stood, and he looked past the girls and down below at the far wall of glass that seemed to connect to an outdoor terrace, then up to the glass dome ceiling before his eyes went back outside and he got a good look at a garden and the edge of the lake and he wanted to go to it. An image of Hidan and him in the water coming to him.

The balcony he was on had expensive runners and up above, glass chandeliers reflected light like stars. Down below, over looking the ballroom, the floor was a mosiac with a swirl pattern. Even the fine, hand carved wood on the handrails spoke of the elegance, beauty and wealth of the mansion and it was breathtaking to see. Something this size just couldn't be called a house. As he walked with the lollita maid past a few more of the girls dressed the same and a couple of young men wearing what would be the male version of that. The boys, for they looked young, some perhaps around his age, carried trays with bite size snacks and wines. He tried to keep himself calm.

Down below there were men dressed in expensive formal suits and women in fine, luxurious gowns, a couple too revealing to be considered such. As he approached the grand staircase that would lead him down to where they were, they all fell silent and looked up at him while the music kept playing and it was odd and a bit daunting to have all those different animal masks staring up at him. Almost made him want to retreat if it wasn't that he wouldn't get to see Hidan.

A woman with a flesh colored, revealing gown stood from where she had been sitting and walked closer to the staircase as he began his descend. Her mask being of an deep green snake, the top being covered with many ornate paper snakes, it was quite lovely, but reminiscent of Snake's mask and the thought of finding them there hit him as clear as water. He hoped like hell they didn't belong to this club, society, whatever it was. If Hidan was there, he wanted to be present only for him and even if he hadn't penetrated either of those two, with the kissing alone, it still felt like he had cheated on his silver haired man.

"Fine ladies and gentleme, our honored guest, White Stag-sama." the maid announced in a loud voice and he watched as few of the people below began to mumur to each other. There were a couple of smirks from both men and women and he picked up on what that young man, with the red mask, had told him. A few of the men had collars that matched the color of their mask of various styles. The women who were dressed with skimpier gowns had the same, collars to match their dresses.

Damn, they were submissive, weren't they? Now he really had no doubt about this being a BDSM party for a society/club of the same nature. Noticing further, he saw that except for a handful or two everyone else had a visible black bracelet on. The rest had white, which didn't explain why the hell his was gold.

"It's an honor to finally see the man who could submit the Jashinist." the woman with the snake mask told him as he came down to approach her. She was the one he had spoken with over the phone, he couldn't easily forget that voice.

"Are you the host?" he asked her and he watched her un-tinted lips smirk.

"In a way…I am The Emerald Snake, Master of Ceremony. One of our members is the real host of the event this time around and they always remain anonymous, whomever it is." she told him and he didn't bother prying further on the subject. He could already imagine what he could ask and what he couldn't.

"Nice to meet you. I am…" he trailed off not wanting to even mention what he had been called and he was certain he couldn't give up his real name.

"…White Stag. We know." she said with a smirk.

"Is my sponsor here, yet?" he asked as he looked around, everyone had gone back to talking and a few were even dancing, but he couldn't see anyone who resembled Hidan.

"Not yet." she said and he felt her grab on to his arm as she led him to a small group where there was a man with a full face mask of a white snake; it was exactly like the guy's at the club and resembled the green one the woman was wearing. Whoever had it on looked over at him and though he couldn't see a single feature but long black hair and yellow eyes, he knew the man had to be smirking.

With him, there was a woman with a blush tone bird half-face mask that had feathers and deep pink crystals on it and a man with an all black wolf half-face mask that had a presence like a fighter. This one did smirk at him as they got closer. If it wasn't because Emerald was holding on to him, he would have avoided the group, they were all dominants, not a single one having a collar on their necks, their wrists bands black with a single golden line going through them.

"What are those black bands for." he asked and the female leaned in closer to him, not in a way to flirt, but just to keep her voice lowered.

"White are for guest, silver for candidates, black for members, with the gold on the black designating a special member." she told him and he stopped walking. She looked up at him and he showed her his wrist. "You're not just any candidate now, are you? Like I've said before you tamed the Jashinist, you deserve gold."

Right. Was that really such a good thing? It only made him think of how many women Hidan had been with in that room at his place, think of how many he had played with at these kinds of parties and to tell the truth it made him want to slap Hidan once he saw him just for making him come to one of these events and force him to deal with seeing the women he probably had fucked while he dominated.

Great, now every time he saw a female submissive, he was going to wonder if Hidan had had her, if he had done to their bodies what he had done to his and how much he had enjoyed it. Was the silver haired man, really willing to give them up? Would he continue to be a sadist/dominate or was he willing to give that up just for him too?

He couldn't make the man choose, could he? It had been established in the contract that it was his choice, not Hidan's. What a drag, maybe the number of women wasn't that great, maybe he didn't fuck all of them. He could deal with it, _they_ could, couldn't they?

Shikamaru looked at The Emerald Snake and he knew that by her words and the way he had been looked at before, that Hidan must have had quite a list of females and a pretty big reputation. Shit, one, maybe up to three he could deal with; the man was a sadist, he probably had needed the release but ten, twelve. There was no way he could deal with that. He knew himself and he knew he would get to the point of thinking of Hidan having sex with them while he did what their bodies and minds needed and he would treat him badly.

Fuck, he'd never had that type of drive before. He never had actually gotten jealous with any of his ex. Maybe it was just that Hidan had only had women and he was the first man, perhaps he was a bit scared of loosing the man because he suddenly remembered that a pussy was better than a cock.

Even if Hidan was willing to give up on all his subs, Shikamaru didn't know whether or not to permit him to do that. No, he did know, he couldn't let the man loose them all and if it really was at his discretion, then even though it pained him, he would let him keep no more than three and as for the rest they had to go. He didn't know if he had sex with all his subs, but he would prefer the ones he didn't do it with too.

"Does my sponsor have many subs?" he asked cursing himself because he really shouldn't know. The woman chuckled softly.

"You should ask him that yourself." she told him and then they were standing in front of the group she had been leading him to. "Just so you know, you may call me Emerald, this is-" she began saying as her arm stretched over to the man in the wolf mask. "The Black Wolf, The White Serpent and The Humming Bird. Everyone, this is White Stag."

"Nice to meet you all." he told them as he slightly bowed and he heard a chuckle from The Serpent.

"It's actually nice to meet _you_." the man said, his voice a bit muffled by the mask.

"Why would that be?" he asked the man, who leaned forward a bit as Shikamaru took a seat next to The Humming Bird and Emerald sat next to him, where she had been when he'd arrived. The chair gave him full view of the balcony upstairs and anyone who came in through those curtains, so he would get to see Hidan whenever he arrived.

"Are you kidding me, kid?" the Wolf told him and he looked over at the man in an all black suit. "The Jashinist, that sadist enjoys being a dominant, he has never wanted to sub even though a few of us offered." He glared freely at The Wolf, the last part of that sentence heated him up a bit. He didn't want any one doing to his man what he had done, ever.

"I wonder if he'll give up his subs?" The Bird asked and he didn't respond, it was going to be between him and Hidan, no one else.

"The four of you are dominants then?" he asked, changing the subject and there was a round of soft chuckles.

"Yes, we also MC each meeting during the year." Emerald told him.

"How many times in a year?" he asked, just to make conversation he was really desperate to see Hidan, looking up at the balcony every four or five seconds.

"Four. Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter." Bird told him and that spiked his curiosity.

"Are they are always held here?" he asked. If it was only four times a year he wouldn't even have to see Hidan with others.

"No, a few of our members take turns offering up one of their properties." Bird answered again and he wondered who among the members owned the mansion, but knew he couldn't ask.

"And what are the point to these activities?" he asked instead and again there was another round of chuckles.

"You will see come midnight." Wolf told him and Shikamaru looked around again.

He noticed this time around that subs were in separate groups and doms in other groups. The only ones mixed together were dancing and as soon as they stopped they parted. He was about to ask about that when Snake spoke up.

"The party really starts at midnight. You seem like a smart boy, so I don't doubt you can see the separation. But, tell me, that manila envelop you hold on to, is that your contract, may I see it?" the man asked and Shikamaru smirked at him. He had forgotten he even held it still.

"I see a few _types_ of separation here and the envelop and it's content is really no one's business, but my sponsor's and my own." this got him a hardy laugh from Wolf and Emerald.

"I _knew_ I would like this kid." Wolf said and Shikamaru glanced at him again with curiosity. Had Hidan spoken about him with this man?

"Just how long have you known of my existence?" he asked him and the man shrugged.

"Myself?" the man asked and Shikamaru nodded. "Some months." this seemed to shock not only him but, Serpent and Bird as well.

"But, he wasn't even mentioned until a week ago, when we were working on the final details of this event." Bird said and Shikamaru wondered why the hell that would be. How could it be? He had been with Hidan just two _weeks_ ago.

"That's because unlike you two, who are too involved in your own lives and pleasures, we listen to the other members and have even developed friendships among them." Emerald began. "He has been troubled for a couple of months already. He missed the meeting over six months ago, don't you remember, we had to entertain his submissives, then last meeting he left early after playing, normally he liked to stay and watch others play. You cannot tell me you didn't notice."

"Well, yes, but that one has always been a bit too eccentric, so I had nothing to think or say about it." Bird said.

Shit, he had moved into the condo about six months ago. That really didn't explain much though and it all could have just been a huge coincidence-

"Unlike you, Serpent that ignored, as MC, him leaving early last time, I called him when he missed that one time. I asked if he was satisfied with the society and he told me that he was and had missed because of a personal matter. I met with him outside of our world and found out a few _interesting_ things." Wolf said and then the man's odd eyes came over to look at Shikamaru. "I advised him the best way I could."

Those simple words told Shikamaru that Hidan had truly been trying to get him to notice him for a while now. It just confirmed over and over what he had heard from the doctor, what he had read in Hidan's letters. It all just made him want to see the man more and more, have him close and seek the answers to his questions from him. Damn, he was so smart that he managed to become oblivious to other people and their emotions, enough to block out his own emotions and give them a '_logical_' explanation.

Shikamaru had been about to ask Wolf further on the subject when the man abruptly stood from the antique sofa he sat in and gazed up at the balcony. Shikamaru followed his stare up to a young man with beautiful, long black hair dressed in an all white suit. That kind of explained Wolf's all black one. The collar around the man's neck stood out in contrast, even from a distance, because it was dark red. His half-face mask was that of a rabbit with the ears being on a band on his head instead of on the mask. He didn't know who the guy was, had no clue at all, shit he couldn't even see his face, but by the way a few looked up at him, how he filled the suit out and the way he smoothly walked, Shikamaru knew he was gorgeous.

"Isn't my Bunny lovely?" he heard Wolf ask and he nodded, but didn't look away from the man coming down the carpeted grand staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The White Rabbit has arrived." the maid announced as the man's big brown eyes locked on to Wolf's shrewd ones.

If two people could have sex without touching each other or saying a single word, it would have been those two. Shikamaru could only stare as the young man around his age came up to Wolf, who took a few steps towards him. Up close he could see the man's smooth pale skin and lips that were made for kissing. The brunette watched the man kneel at Wolf's feet, their stares still locked on. Wolf simply leaned down and pulled his head up by the collar and leaned down kissing him deeply, in front of everyone. With the wolf mask on it seemed like a wolf was actually eating a rabbit. No one gasped, no one was surprised. It was something they were all used to seeing and therefore paid little attention to.

"Stand." Wolf demanded of Rabbit and he did as he was told. "White Stag, this is my submissive, my little masochist, The White Rabbit, or Bunny as only I call him."

Shikamaru nodded at the young man who was pulled flush against the Wolf's side and then the man walked him over to the sofa he had been sitting in and they sat down, with Rabbit sitting on his lap.

"You should let him mingle with the rest you know." Bird told the man who shook his head.

"He's mine, only mine." normally such possessiveness would have caused a normal person to recoil from the man, to think that the person had serious issues, but as Shikamaru saw the man stroke Rabbit's white clad thigh, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He wanted to have that type of connection, with Hidan.

"Are you close friends with my sponsor, even outside of this subculture?" he found himself asking the man who nodded.

"We go back a few years, I sponsored him. I know him well enough, perhaps more than anyone else here." for some reason that gave Shikamaru a bit of relief, to have someone who knew the man personally gave him a feel like if he needed it at some point, he might be able to talk to Wolf. "You might even call us best friends." well that just made him happier.

The crowds silenced again and Shikamaru looked back up to the balcony where he saw two more formal suits walk in. It was the only thing he could really say about the two who had full face masks that covered up even their hair. The only thing he could see on one of them was a red-orange collar and a leash the other held on to tightly. The dom of the two had a mask on of a black cat, the only visible part were his odd red eyes that were rimmed in black. The other had a mask of a red-orange fox, his eyes too were of type of red and with a oddness to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Cat and The Fox have arrived." Shikamaru watched them head down the stairs and they both glanced towards his direction when they reached the bottom and seemed to smile kindly, nodding, then they walked off towards another group.

"They never come to greet us when The White Serpent is around." Wolf clarified in a hushed tone and Shikamaru wondered why.

"Be quiet Wolf." the man retorted obviously having heard him anyway and then The Serpent glanced up with awe and Shikamaru knew that the man's sub had also just appeared. He felt sorry for whoever it was for some reason.

Shikamaru looked up uninterested in wanting to know who it was, thinking that if they were with the man, he needed to stay away from them too-

Thank goodness he had not taken of the wine, of food the servers were parading around because he would have spit it out as the pair of subs appeared at the head of the stairs.

Shikamaru wanted to disappear from the face of the planet as he gazed up at them. What the crap? Out of everything that could have gone wrong on this night, he couldn't believe it was going to be this one thing. He hoped like hell they didn't recognize him with the mask on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Red Hawk and White Snake." Shikamaru wanted to hide when their eyes wandered around and fell over him with knowledge in them and then they landed over Serpent's eyes and thankfully stayed there.

Shikamaru looked at the man in The White Serpent's mask as the fact that he was their dominant settled in. Shit. They both had collars on and he watched as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out two leashes to match their red. As they reached the man, they both kneeled before him and he ran a pale hand over their hair and their cheeks before he attached the leashes. Shikamaru couldn't help, but feel a bit on the edge, even though they both looked beautiful kneeled in their master's presence, even if it was the Serpent. The man gave him an odd vibe and he would never trust him.

Serpent sat back down but they remained kneeled at his feet, her red gown pooling around her legs and Snake's eyes firmly on his dom. Serpent looked over to him and for the first time that night, he noticed their precise jadish-yellow coloring and their actual snake like quality. They squinted a bit and Shikamaru had the impression the man was smirking at him. "You may speak my lovely." he told her and her red stare met Shikamaru's.

"White Stag-sama." she whispered, bowed her head and he looked at her lips, then to Snake's. Damn, he could still remember how they tasted, especially his. Crap, he could still feel Sasuke's lips from earlier in the afternoon too. Shit, what a drag.

"Holy shit, they were your trial?" Wolf asked in a deep chuckle. "No one can stand those two, they like being watched, but never touched." he said and ran his hand along Rabbit's thigh to make his point more clear. Well, if he could have chosen, he would have had no one but Hidan.

Hawk looked up at the Serpent who nodded at her and she spoke, glaring at Wolf. "White Stag-sama is different, he follows rules and because of that we honored him." she said with a smirk and those red eyes came up to his own, followed by Snake's dark stare. The memory of the guy's hands on him came back.

"You touched them?" Wolf asked him and he didn't respond. "Did you?"

"My hands never touched their skin." it was the truth…in a way.

He heard Emerald chuckle beside him and he looked into her taupe knowing eyes. "I like you." she said and then the sound of a, he could have sworn, church bell interrupted all the conversations he was hearing all around. "Midnight." she whispered and he looked around to see everyone stand.

Shikamaru stood as well, noticing that the people who had been serving, had been gone for about ten minutes already and he hadn't seen any of them again. He looked at everyone there and what they wore, counting how many were members, how many were guest and just how many of what else there was. Among them, he tried to find the characteristics of his Hidan, but he didn't see the man. He did catch The Cat staring at him before The Fox stepped in the line of view and blocked the connection, he got a quick look at their bands which had the line of gold. Great, _special_ members.

There were nine other guests, six were women and only three of the nine were dominants. One female and two males. Members, without his Hidan there were fifty-eight. So apart from the guest and himself there were a total of thirty-two women, with only eight being doms and twenty-seven men with ten being doms. In the whole group, excluding the guest and including himself there were only eighteen doms. That was a lot of submissives. A lot of women…fuck.

As the maids reappeared with racks filled with hangers he wondered how many of those women had been with Hidan. Hopefully not many, and he pleaded he didn't have to see them all come up to him…shit, why the hell hadn't Hidan arrived yet? Looking over his shoulder for Emerald he didn't see her and found Wolf instead looking at him as he led Rabbit to one of the racks.

"Undress." Wolf told his sub and Shikamaru looked away only to see Hawk, with Serpent behind her, unzipping the back of her gown. He cursed to himself.

The moment the dress was unzipped it fell to the floor revealing a black leather bustier and bottom. She was mounted on black stilettos that made her legs look a mile long. Stepping out of the skirt, a maid picked up the dress and placed it on a hanger in the rack and then it was Snake's turn and he watched the man remove his tie, then Serpent came behind him and unfastened the jacket, took it off, unbuttoned the shirt and unzipped the pants. His shoes were taken off and then that pale skin, he'd had the pleasure to see nearly twenty-four hours ago, was revealed to him once again as the shirt was taken off, and the pants were slid down to reveal a leather thong. The guy turned to show off that ass and Shikamaru didn't want to look, but did so catching a devious smile on Snake's lips.

"Dominants and Submissives, if I may have your attention this fine evening." he heard Emerald say and Shikamaru felt glad he had somewhere else to look. There were half naked bodies everywhere. "As you all know, tonight we are to vote; please do not depart as of yet, until the sponsor of the candidate has arrived and we may proceed. The rooms have been prepared with specific themes, guests, you may only observe as you have been specified, there will be no participation for you. As you all know our honored guest White Stag has been sponsored by one of our members and seconded by us, The Four Masters and The Elite Members. This night I hope you all do enjoy yourselves in play. You all know the rules with exception of our candidate. The White Ram is on his way, we will vote shortly."

It was as she spoke that Shikamaru saw him, walking through the last white curtain up in the balcony. The man in the white ram half-face mask appeared and stole his breath away. Dressed exactly the same as he was, he couldn't help but stare up in complete amazement; his heart fluttering and his stomach churning, his spirit higher than the dome ceiling. Damn, he looked the same, his silver hair slicked back, his muscles tight underneath the fabric, his gait that of the fighter he had met over a year ago, of the one he had confronted and taken for his own just two weeks prior. It was when Hidan reached the top of the stairs, that those violet eyes finally met his own and he could have sworn he saw the man shudder when their eyes connected.

Shikamaru left the Serpent with his subs, Wolf, Rabbit and Bird and came to the foot of the stairs, his eyes not leaving Hidan's as he stepped down ever so slowly. He could hear murmurs all around him, but couldn't pay enough attention to anyone else as his eyes, his ears, all of his attention was worthy only of **him**. The mask he wore was in a sense a match to his own, even though it was a ram and not a stag. The horns were silver with the tips in gold and among the white there were arabesque designs and the horns had the same small indented swirls.

He almost spoke his name and was stopped as he felt Emerald's hand on his shoulder. "Wait for him to come down. He's your submissive, remember you are the dominant." she told him. "You don't have much experience, which is why he wanted you to join. We wish to teach you so that you may please him and give him what he needs." she added in a hushed whisper and he nodded at her. "Just so you know, I am the witness who will review and sign the contracts." her words made his heart beat faster. This was really happening-

Hidan, in a sense, was going to be his tonight. His.

Emerald broke apart from him again as she went up five steps and met Hidan, she told his man something and he nodded. Shikamaru stepped back a bit to give the man space to stand in front of him and as he came down, he stood still, his eyes never leaving that violet gaze. It was only in the corner of his eyes that Shikamaru saw _them_. Eight women in total, all subs, dressed in different variations of what Hawk had remained in, black bras, corsets, bustier, panties, short-shorts, stockings, gloves and thongs came to him and kneeled. He hated the bitches that wanted to steal this moment with his man.

Hidan didn't spare them a glance even as they said in unison. "Ram-sama."

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk when he saw the man ignore them and he looked him over, taking in his eyes, his lips, his hair. With the mask on, he had more height than Hidan, his horns jutted forward out of the mask, as opposed to his antlers which were high up on his head.

"Dismissed." Hidan told the females and Shikamaru realized he had even longed to hear that voice again. The women got up and walked away and Hidan came to stand right in front of him and bowed, kneeling at the same time.

Shikamaru sensed more than saw Emerald come to stand beside him and he felt her take his hand and place something leathery and studded in it, taking the envelop he still carried out of his other hand. He looked down at what she had given him and his cock tingled as he saw the very collar he had used two weeks ago. Without second thought he walked up to Hidan and took his chin, lifting that head and those eyes met his like fire meeting fire again. He let his thumb come up to rub his thick bottom lip and shuddered as it was kissed. He leaned down and took in that familiar scent, his heart throbbing in his chest.

"You're mine." he whispered into that ear as he placed the collar on him.

"Yes, White Stag-sama." he heard him say and he chuckled, straightening.

"No, what do you call me?" Shikamaru demanded of him and they both smirked as they heard a couple of gasps, damn, had he spoken too loud?

"Yes…_Kami_-sama." Shikamaru leaned back down, grabbing the back of Hidan neck, he kissed those lips, played with them and when they parted he dove inside and tasted the man's mouth for the first time. He didn't care who saw him, everyone could disappear around them; all he wanted was Hidan, he desired to kiss that mouth that tasted like no one else's did and have the body, heart and soul no one else had ever conquered.

He pulled away and took the leash out of his pocket and linked it up to the collar. "Who do you belong to?" he asked in a whisper and saw Hidan lick his lips.

"You, Kami-sama." Shikamaru couldn't wait until he was alone with the man. He really had _fallen_ for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content**. This is Yaoi with some Het, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching in this part of the story.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me in a REVIEW if you like, or don't like. We are almost reaching the end of this part, so your review would be very helpful to me. ALSO: I AM NOT AN EXPERT ON BDSM SUBCULTURE! Also, I've looked up many documentaries for this and I was actually surprised with what I found. A lot of people like playing very soft-core and fun-filled, but others are quite rough and hard-core, almost abusive (which most of the time is associated with a childhood trauma). Well, it seems like there is literally a flavor for each lollipop...**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**7**

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't stop looking into those violet eyes, he only realized he wasn't alone with Hidan when Emerald started to speak again, otherwise he would have continued as if there was no one but the two of them in the world.

"Before he stands." she started and he looked towards her direction. He had really pushed the fact that he was standing among seventy other persons and all of their eyes were on him aside. "We waver the ritual as he was put on trial and passed. How many of our members wish to grant him membership?" Emerald asked and waited. Shikamaru didn't bother to look around to see how many agreed to him being there, but saw The Cat and The Fox who were standing in his peripheral vision and he managed to see their raised hands, along with Rabbit, Hawk, and Snake's. "Forty. Let the log show, forty of our members agree with his union to us…ladies and gentlemen, White Stag." she declared and there was a light sound of applause along with murmurs. "Rules state that a submissive will undress in presence of his or her dominant." she continued and her taupe eyes met his.

"Stand." he spoke as he looked down at Hidan, his heart filling with content as he watched the man do as he was told. Shikamaru wanted to undress the man himself, enjoy the moment he could feel that bare skin under his hands again. Though, he didn't want to do it in front of _everyone_ else. All of the male subs present were practically naked. He wanted to conserve as much of that flesh for his eyes only.

Shikamaru stepped up to Hidan and undid the tie as he stood still, those violet eyes trained on him. He slipped the tie off, letting it fall and unfastened the buttons on the jacket, kindly shoved it off the man's shoulders and down his arms. He saw a maid picking up what he was dropping discreetly and tried to memorize her blonde and red hair, to thank her later. The shirt followed and he was amazed with himself that his hands were steady, even though he was nervous as hell. The moment that hard body was revealed to him he ran his hand over the chest and abs, up the arms and to the shoulders where he shoved at the red, soft fabric.

He stepped back then, holding on to the leash. "Take your shoes off, I won't kneel while you stand." he watched Hidan do as he asked, watching those muscles flex as he unfastened one, then the other and took them off, along with the deep crimson socks which he placed inside the shoes. He stood straight once he was done and Shikamaru pulled him closer by the leash, grabbing him by the belt of his pants. He undid the belt and the fly and the pants fell on their own with Hidan kicking them to the side, his eyes never leaving the brunette's. Shikamaru looked down and smirked seeing that the man had worn tight red leather pants underneath.

"_Anything_ to please you Kami-sama." Hidan whispered and Shikamaru pulled on the leash. Hidan's head came down close enough and he whispered in his ear.

"Thanks but, you speak when I tell you to." he whispered back and licked then bit the ear, hearing a small gasp from the man.

"Well, then. Everyone please enjoy yourselves. White Stag, The White Ram, please follow me." Emerald called out over the crowd who started dispersing, a few of them disappearing outside while others went to other places hidden beyond archways and doors hidden by drapes and curtains.

"Finally. Perhaps I may now enjoy the twins, since The White Ram won't have at them." he heard Serpent say, but he ignored the man and had Hidan follow him as he walked behind Emerald to a set of double doors on a side wall. She looked back at the man.

"No one will touch the eight until this contract is signed by me." she said holding up the manila envelope. "Then their contracts can be revised and _they_ may choose others. If they are that desperate tonight they may go and auto satisfy themselves. There are rooms prepared for that."

What a drag, they were talking about those eight women again.

The woman kept walking then and he followed her as they went through the double doors. One of the servants with the blue masks closed it behind them and he looked around at what seemed to be a music room. With a grand piano, a cello and a violin to a corner in front of a bay window and chairs across from it. They walked to another door that led out to a hallway filled with windows and it was when Shikamaru saw _them_ outside. The Black Wolf and The Cat were taking off their jackets while The Fox and The White Rabbit waited for something. He didn't get to see much of the two subs as the two tops came at them both with ropes.

"Those four like to play together sometimes. They have often invited your submissive, but he never played with males." Emerald said and he looked at her, catching her staring back at him over her shoulder. "Those four have various contracts among the society members being part of The Elite. The Cat also doms for Bone Dragon, Red Hawk and Blue Dolphin. He only has intercourse with The Fox though. The Black Wolf doms The White Rabbit and depending on his mood, The Cat. The Fox doms The Black Wolf and The White Rabbit, but only together and without sexual intercourse and is submissive only for The Cat. I tell you this because it is good to know among the members. There are a few who stay within a certain circle and never venture out, there must be trust among players. Risk is always involved here, so many choose ones that cater to their needs and don't cross any set boundaries. Many are couples and while they decide to sometimes share their playmates, sex is not always involved. There are a few here who've had serious traumas during their childhoods that led them here and are somewhat able to loose their inhibitions. The White Rabbit, is one of them and a few know his story, perhaps he will tell you some day." she said as they walked up to a door after turning a corner.

She unlocked it and they stepped inside after she turned the lights on. The windows in the space had salmon colored curtains that were drawn closed. The floors were a pale honey coated wood, the place smelled of lemon and clean and Shikamaru looked at the pinewood desk in the center over a peach and cream rug and the two chairs in front of it. He looked back at Emerald and was a bit taken aback as his eyes fell over her face and not the mask. She had taken it off.

"Please do get comfortable, we need to do some serious talking." she told him and the first thing he did was pull Hidan closer and take off his mask.

Damn, he had wanted to see that face since who knew when and he couldn't believe it was finally him. Those violet eyes were different, that nose was the same, good thing he hadn't broken it. There was still a bit of yellow over his eye, damn, it was why he didn't want to get punched in the face anymore.

Shikamaru felt Hidan untie his mask and take it off his face and he let him, the mood changing, no longer being as intense, but the elements were still there as he held on to the leash and Hidan followed his rule by not speaking. He pulled him down and kissed him again now that they were in a more private setting. His mouth was heaven, sweet and warm, so slick, especially as that tongue met his and he toyed with it. He meant to go slow, but too soon it grew hungry on his part and he was glad that Emerald was there to stop him.

"We get this over with and you can stay here after we are done. Hidan brought a suitcase with a couple of things and it's here in this office, so you can feel free to indulge yourselves, but remember to meet back in the ballroom at four a.m." she said and he looked at the woman. "Sit, I'm Mitarashi Anko by the way, it's nice to meet you Nara-san." she told them both and she went around the desk to sit in a heavy, queen worthy chair and they sat in the smaller, dainty pair.

Hidan looked over at him as if asking if he could speak as she pulled out the contracts from the envelope and started to read. Shikamaru nodded at him and he looked at her.

"Like it says in the contract, I'm willing to give up my subs if Shikamaru wants it that way." was the first thing he said and the woman looked up for only a moment, her cunning taupe eyes focused for the briefest seconds before she continued to read.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shikamaru told her facing the facts as they were. If Hidan broke off his sadistic/dominant side just like that, he knew what could happen. He wasn't going to sit there and pretend he hadn't known about the subs or that the way he had dismissed them hadn't occurred. They also seemed to have loyalty towards him and it wasn't right to flat out leave them if another top like the Serpent had been on board with taking them as leftovers. He hated it, but he wasn't going to let Hidan loose that, if he felt he needed it still, he would give him the chance to choose.

"I agree with you." Anko told him bluntly. "I've known Hidan for three years." she told him then looked at the man. "You need to let out your frustrations and even though Nara-san may work you over like he did two weeks ago, I think that you might yearn, in the long run, for that same type of dominance you sought before." she knew about two weeks ago? Had she seen how he ended up? "How many will you allow him to keep?" she asked bluntly.

"Three." he told the woman who nodded. He could **not** think of more than three.

"Sounds logical. If I may suggest?" she waited for him to nod and when he did she continued. "Keep the twins. They like it very hardcore and you're the only one who can do it without endangering the lives of those two masochist. Red Wolf has never had another good top, so keep her as well. You understand those three pretty well and the rest can divide themselves up with the others they've had. My Gray Ox wants to try at dominating, I think I can train him well with Pig and Zebra. The Humming Bird's Black Bat can dom White Cat, Red Hawk can play with Brown Rabbit…and Bear, well, you wouldn't mind if I take her, would you?" Hidan shook his head and she smirked writing all of what she had said down on another piece of paper and then she opened up the contracts on the same page and wrote the same on them before looking up at him. "Nara-san, do you agree to him keeping these three?"

Shikamaru nodded even though he didn't want to. He looked over to Hidan and those violet eyes were focused on the desk intensely as if he was trying to figure out an enigma.

"Do you understand the things he likes and how far you may go?" she began asking and he looked at her again.

"Yes." he had understood the things written in the contracts pretty well.

"Do you understand the safe word and how it works?" she continued.

"Yes." yeah, he just had to pay attention and not get carried away.

"It says here that you can only be a dominant for him and that he will not become **your** dominant, do you understand this?" he wouldn't want it any other way either, at least not in their BDSM relationship-

"About that, it actually says that there would be _special_ _requirements_ for me dominating someone other than him, I would like him to tell me what they are." he told the woman and she smirked then they both looked at Hidan again.

"If it's like with Red Hawk and Snake I don't mind, I just don't your hands doing to others what they did to me first. Please, don't allow another to taste you either." holy shit and he was worried over the man finding out? He already knew, _everything_.

"Fine." he told him trying to calm his shock and those eyes gazed at him intensely.

"There are a few here that want with you, I can see it in their eyes. They would take the smallest of chances to steal you away from me…I don't want to lose you to them. I can't share you that way, which is why, if you wanted, I would have given up all of the females."

That was the most profound confession he had ever heard. Coming from the man he had seen gloating, beating on others for pleasure and acting just plain and simply put, a complete ass…it was the most soul warming one to ever find and hear. Those violet depths meeting his, glazed over with a bit of pain, uncertainty and desire.

"I think you've been kicked in the head one too many times. I only want to be with you. Do you know that I've been admiring you since before the fight a year ago? I only started hating you because of what you did and even then, when your eyes were not on me, mine were on you. I was attracted to you the moment I saw you. The good doctor, our neighbor, helped me see that last night." he told him, wanting to reassure him, to at least erase that uncertainty.

"I've wanted with you for longer than that." this was a first. "The first damn time I saw you, was about two years ago, at a coffee shop near the gym you used to go to with your team. I saw you then sometimes, once or twice a month, whenever I was able to go and actually find you there. Fuck, sometimes you weren't and I felt like an ass." what? R-really? Shikamaru could only stare as those violet eyes looked off behind him as if remembering, then they looked down to his hands. "Shit, the first fucking man I've been attracted to in my entire life…. I told Wolf about it too. He said I was turning into a pussy, but that I should try getting closer…. I hated what I did afterward you know, about your sensei."

"I never saw you at the coffee shop." he whispered.

"You never looked. Your eyes were always on _him_…." shit, he had seen? "Were you _with_ him?" the man asked and Shikamaru knew whom he was talking about and why. "Fuck. Don't answer that it's not my business-"

"I _was_ with him, just not then. Sensei and I were together while I was still underage, seventeen. I thought I was in love with him and I tried really hard to seduce him at first. It was only when I gave up that he noticed and we lived a short and secret romance for three months. He taught me a lot about myself and how to treat my partner right…" damn, he didn't need to say all of it but- "I only dated women after him. For a while I just wanted to think of him as the only man that had been in my life, which would explain why even years after it ended, we were close, but I never really was attracted to another man until I saw you. At first it was just research, but then I couldn't get you out of my system…. I fell for you and that first contact, when I hit you, was what did it for me. Everything hit me at once that night and it was only a few hours ago, that I realized I had fallen for you over a year ago." Hidan locked eyes with him.

"You're the first man whose been with me like…" Shikamaru knew he couldn't get it out so he cut him a break.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't more gentle." he told him and those violet eyes squinted a bit as he smirked, deviously.

"It was perfect for me. There will be a chance to amend yourself if you feel bad about it." damn, that voice got a bit deeper and playful.

"Okay boys, you can continue your love declarations at home; for now let's get this contract straight so we can move on." Anko interrupted them and they broke eye contact to look at her. "Look, do you understand that he doesn't mind if you dom while you don't do the actions yourself and are just giving instructions as a third?" Shikamaru nodded. "Do you understand what Vanilla Sex is and the rules for it?" he shook his head and she looked over at Hidan. "Is this outside of your condo as well?" there was a nod. "Nara-san, this means that if you want to have a normal sexual encounter with Hidan it cannot be within the meetings or at his place, it must be elsewhere and _only_ if he wants to, do you understand that?"

"Cleary." though he wondered if the man would ever want to actually do it.

"Any questions about any of the terms or sections that you didn't understand?" she asked and he shook his head. "So, apart from the changes and the adding of his three subs and their names, it remains the same?"

They both nodded and she smirked, signing all three contracts. She pulled out a briefcase from underneath the desk and placed a copy in a black folder, sealed it and placed it in her case, then locked it. She then placed his copy back in the manila envelope and the other in a red folder and took out a small leather suitcase placed them in the outside pocket and left it on the desk.

As easy as that Hidan was his to command.

"I believe you came in a taxi?" she asked Hidan who nodded. "Then you will be leaving together." Shikamaru answered that one.

"Yes." he told her and she stood.

"Are you willing to start lessons this evening? It's fifteen to one so, if I give you until two to be in the ballroom, do you think you can control yourselves enough to get there?" she asked and Shikamaru looked over at Hidan. He really did want to know the uses for some things and how exactly to use them in a way that wouldn't mark up or permanently injure Hidan. He also wanted to know more about all those strange toys and tying up with ropes, those intricate ties that could even allow you to hang the person midair-

"Yes, we'll be there at two a.m." he told her wondering what it would be like to hang Hidan awkwardly and fuck him while he struggled to remain comfortable. The thought got him hard in an instant and he had to reach over to grab the leash again just to feel it in his hands.

"Good, well welcome to The Animal Society, congratulations on your contract and it's good to see that Hidan is finally going to have a romantic relationship, even if it's within the BDSM boundary. Never seen him with a girlfriend, so treat him right and show him, teach him about a relationship. Don't let it be only about bondage, dominance, masochism and sex, but about trust and love. He really needs it." she told them, then placed on her mask. "I'll see you later Stag, Ram, please do place your masks on before you leave and do lock up when I walk out. One of the servants can take the suitcase to your car once your ready. We'll talk more later."

Shikamaru got up as he watched her leave and once she was out, he went over and locked the door as Hidan remained seated in the chair. His heart beating erratically, his stomach a knot and his erection straining against the fly of the expensive pants he was wearing, that Hidan had gotten for him…

"Have you ever fucked a woman?" he asked the man as he came around to the suitcase and opened it up. He wondered about what Emerald had said about him not having a girlfriend…. "Answer." he demanded as he took out a flogger, the texture seeming like leather, but it was softer, deer skin, could it be? That would leave no marks on the skin…so, could he use it all over his body?

"No." the answer made his heartbeat quicker, even though it made no freaking sense.

"Explain then." he told him as he saw the ball gag he loved and took it out. Then there was the lubricant, some rope, the dagger. There were an array of cock rings. It really made no sense that Hidan hadn't been with a woman.

"I tried stuff on them. That's the why of my collection of vibrators, dildos and plugs. The cock rings I used on myself so that I could feel a bit of pressure and pleasure. The Twins felt tortured when I placed it on and masturbated in front of them, they liked to see me come and they wanted to fuck me, but I never let them because I knew it drove them insane." shit, was he going to continue doing that? Well it was a relief that he wasn't penetrating them, but he didn't need the finer details, didn't want to know about what was going to continue to happen.

"So you were essentially a virgin when I fucked you?" he asked, trying to get rid of what his over-active imagination kept conjuring up.

"Almost." he could understand why he would think that. If he was doing a few things like that, he wasn't completely pure….

"Do you regret it?" he asked Hidan, really wanting to know.

"Fuck, no." that relieved him a lot.

"Do you want me to keep fucking you?" he really hoped he-

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" the man asked in a louder tone before he calmed and looked him in the eyes. He watched him lean forward in the chair with half-lidded eyes. "I'm yours, so fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me slow, just fuck the living hell out of me."

Between the words and the man's face and mouth Shikamaru felt his erection strained and tight, but he still walked around the desk and slapped him hard enough to draw a bit of blood on the side of his mouth. Hidan chuckled as his eyes came up to his, the man licked his lips seductively and leaned forward in the chair, pressing his head into Shikamaru's crotch. He shuddered feeling Hidan's mouth run over his hardened clothed cock, breathing heavily through the fabric.

"Kami-sama, it's been two weeks since my last fuck, what shall I do to get fucked again?" he asked huskily, a deep chuckle vibrating into cock, Shikamaru grabbed hold of the man's head and pulled it away by his hair, he leaned down and kissed him hard, tasting his blood and biting the lightly split bottom lip just to get more of the red sweetness in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the lip then dove back into the mouth penetrating it deeply and retreating only to go back in and repeat it all over again as if fucking that mouth with his tongue. He lightly pulled away to breathe.

"I really needed you, why did you run from me?" Shikamaru asked against those lips.

"I was scared of the emotions I was feeling. I hadn't expected for you to want me or for the experience to be as intense as it was. I had been unsure of everything so, when it fucking happened, I wasn't sure it really had occurred and I got scared thinking of it being nothing but a twisted dream." he answered out of breath and he returned to his mouth, softer than before, but deeper. Hidan was letting him kiss him, letting him lead and it was as though he had very little experience and Shikamaru wondered just how much had the man done in his life apart from the BDSM.

It didn't matter, did it? He didn't care if he had to teach him, they would be able to learn mutually, give and take.

"Do you really want me?" Hidan asked him slightly pulling away.

"Yes." he told him and then there was a light, sad chuckle.

"Will it hurt?" he asked in a smaller voice, sounding a bit off.

"What do you mean?" he asked not sure what the hell man was referring to because everything they did must have hurt at some level.

"My chest…inside?" his voice seemed so unsure that Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair kindly and kissed him a bit longer, softly. Shit, what the fuck had this man been through in his life?

"I'll make sure that if it does, it'll be for all the right reasons." those violet eyes closed for a moment and Hidan took a deep breath.

"I trust you." he was told and then those eyes, hazed with lust he knew, opened up.

"Good, because for now, I want you to see everything I'll do to you." he said and pulled back as he went for the gag and the rope. "Open up for me." he told the man who complied and he strapped the gag in place.

Those violet eyes became half-lidded as he pulled the man up by the leash to stand before him, away from the desk.

"Arms forward." he told him as he began to tie up the wrist as best he could and with enough rope between so that the man could reach behind himself uncomfortably. Let's say if he tried to scratch the sides of his lower back at the same time, the rope would dig into his flesh in the front and still he wouldn't be able to reach far enough, so he would have to take the rope's burn if he wanted relief. It would save him some time in giving him a bit of pain since they only had an hour.

He looked around and saw a heavy iron hooks on a wall in an empty corner and he went to them, testing them out wondering if they could hold Hidan's weight. They seemed to be bolted to the walls, which ,though was painted with fine vine details, seemed to be concrete.

What the hell? The things were perfect and having two different heights he could alternate between one and the other. He pulled Hidan by the leash to the corner and placed the rope between his wrists on the higher hooks.

"Kneel." he demanded and watched him do so uncomfortably as his knees hardly reached the floor. Hidan ended up slightly hanging, his upper body stretched out as he tried to get his knees to touch the floor to no avail. He didn't get back up either just kept trying obedietly.

Shikamaru grabbed the dagger and the flogger and came back towards Hidan who stilled, resting his legs more on his shins than knees. With the flogger he hit him softly across the chest, then he hit a bit harder, playfully, as he saw it left no marks on the slightly paler skin. The shit was good.

"Don't your knees reach the floor?" he asked the man who tried harder to kneel, failing and he hit him with the flogger as he looked up at him a bit angered. It wasn't at him though, Shikamaru could see it was more because he couldn't do as he was told. His breathing hiked and a sheen of sweat broke over his skin as he tried, but nothing. He quite enjoyed watching him.

"Still yourself as you are." he told the man who instantly complied and he was pleased with the man's position. He kneeled down in front of him, with dagger in hand and he saw Hidan's eyes sparkle with anticipation as he ran the blade over his skin. He saw and felt him shudder against the blade as he trailed it down his chest, his abs, navel and towards the leather.

Shikamaru held the red leather with one hand and brought the dagger to it, making show of going to cut it through hearing Hidan's hiked breathing, but then he just lightly nicked the skin above the hip bone and brought the blade to his lips and licked off the drop of blood, smiling as Hidan looked at him confused.

"I won't cut your pants off. You look good in leather and there's no way in hell that anyone else is seeing this-" he told the man, leaning into his body and reaching back to firmly grab his ass. "-or this." he added reaching forward with one hand and squeezing that hard cock, running his hand over the length hard. He leaned up to his ear and licked it. "You're mine." he whispered as he unzipped the pants and just shoved them down to his knees.

He looked down at that deep pink erection and grabbed on to it, hearing one of Hidan's shoulders crack as he stretched further into the touch, moaning through the gag. His hands left the man's body and he stood up again and went to grab the lubricant. Turning to face him, he searched the suitcase and remembered seeing a box inside. He pulled it out and opened it to find three plugs in it. One was thicker than what he was and longer too, narrow at the top and thicker on the bottom; all in black, the thing really belonged in a porno film. The second was red with a more even sized approach, about the size of him, the thing had grooves and indentations for obvious reasons and looking at the base he saw it could vibrate. The third one was the one he pulled out and put the rest away. Completely transparent and colorless, he hit a small switch on the bottom of it to see it light up from the base. That was a very bright, little light. It had that slight cone shape of the first, but the size of the second, perhaps a bit smaller.

"Hmmm, I'll get to see inside you." he told the man who looked at him through half lidded eyes. "I'll have to take you first though, I want to be the one to stretch you out." he added and Hidan nodded.

Coming up to him with a hand towel from the suitcase, the lubricant, the plug and the dagger, Shikamaru kneeled in front of Hidan again and touched him. He toyed with him, running the blade over his nipples and belly again. He soon replaced the blade with his mouth, tasting the flesh he remembered and desired until he found the skin he had cut into and tortured it a while, beginning to hear little pleading noises. Hidan's hips thrusting upward and Shikamaru pulled away to joyfully slap the man.

"You're too desperate." he told him and there was a pleading look in his eyes. He grabbed the lubricant and squeezed a bit unto his fingers, slicking them up before he got closer and reached behind the man who closed his eyes and leaned into him. With one hand, he squeezed one ass cheek and with the lubricated one, searched for that hot, tight entrance.

He leaned his head on the man's shoulder as he found it and pushed a finger inside. Feeling him shudder, he worked at him and stuck in a second, scissoring, pushing in, to the knuckles, then retreating just to go again. Hidan moaned and he pulled his fingers out, but left them at the entrance enjoying as Hidan struggled to move against his fingers, trying to find that penetration again. He only rubbed at the hole, but didn't dip in again.

"You want my fingers or my cock?" he asked in a whisper and looked at the man as he looked down towards Shikamaru's crotch. " How bad do you want it?" he taunted as he got up and unbuttoned his jacket. Taking it off, he placed it over one of the chairs. He unfastened his belt and fly and pulled himself out. Standing straight out of his hips, Shikamaru walked back over to the man and ran his erection over his face, shuddering over the warmth he felt. Hidan leaned into it and Shikamaru felt the ball gag run up and down his length.

Not being able to take it anymore, he untied the gag and held it as he shoved himself inside that hot throat, the same way he had done two weeks prior. He took hold of a hook for balance as he began to fuck that mouth, deep and slow. That throat just opening up for him. When he had calmed enough he reached down with one hand and dug it into that hair, pulling it at first then pushing the head towards his thrusts to go deeper. He kept at it for a while until he felt like he could burst. He pulled out and that mouth followed him, but he kneeled and kissed the man instead before placing the gag back in.

He then pulled on the man's legs until he got them out towards the front. With pants at his knees it would be difficult, but he didn't want to take them off entirely. He shoved both legs up together and pinned them with his shoulders obligating Hidan's ass to fall over his thighs. The man breathed in an uncontrolled way again, obviously finding the position uncomfortable and he wondered if he would have said the safe word without the gag, but didn't think so as the man blushed all over. He grabbed the lubricant and lathered himself well enough and then he pressed his shoulders into Hidan's legs more as he positioned himself under him and thrust his hips up. The first couple of tries failed complete penetration and he got a bit closer, though it kept shoving at the legs and again he slowly shoved himself up into the man. His head went in with better ease, followed by the shaft and he came up from his shins as he slipped up inside entirely and trembled.

It was only when he was deep in Hidan that he dug his head into the crook of that neck for a moment, taking in that forest-like scent. What a drag, he was going to end up doing most of the work since the man was hanging off a hook on a wall. He started up a nice slow rhythm, hearing his lover's muffled moans and gaps. His breathing so abnormal it was a wonder how he hadn't pass out.

Hidan's arms strained as he quickened the pace and he saw him trying to lift himself up a bit by the rope to fall harder, trying to meet each one of his thrusts. He came up harder and faster as Hidan caught the hang of it and before he could stop himself he was grabbing onto Hidan, by leash. His hand having had enveloped itself with it, his hips shoved up harder and faster, deeper until all he heard was Hidan's odd breathing, his moans and grunts, his own and the slap of skin against skin. With his free hand he took hold of Hidan's cock and pumped it, timing it with his thrust. A deep moan and shudder from the man had him coming and spilling into Hidan and he rode out the orgasm feeling Hidan spasm near the end as well, sucking him in deep and squeezing hard as Hidan spilled over his lower belly.

He slowly pulled out and away as he let Hidan's legs softly fall. He seemed in pain as soon as the weight of his body didn't hit the floor; his legs dangling between standing up and kneeling. Shikamaru cleaned himself up then zipped up and cleaned up most of the man's fluids. Seeing a bit over the cut he'd made, he leaned down tasting it. Having a salty, sweet bitterness to it, his come tasted like him and mingled with Hidan's blood, he felt like he needed more of it and regretted having cleaned it up. He had to do that more often, the mix of come and blood, he needed to taste them together, from Hidan. Shikamaru pulled away from the cut and stood reaching up, trying to get Hidan off the hook. The man shook his head and Shikamaru put all his weight in lifting him just enough, succeeding as Hidan fell face first to the floor before he was able to use his arms for preventing himself from doing so.

"On your hands and knees." he told the man who complied, shakily.

Shikamaru grabbed the plug and kneeled next to Hidan. He ran it over the man's back and he watched him arch and he slapped that ass. Hidan moaned and he hit him again and again before he returned the plug.

"Hold your ass cheeks far apart for me." he watched the man, lean on his head and knees, his hands trying to reach far enough and he smirked. This was the reason why he had tied the rope that way, it was digging into Hidan's skin as he reached back.

He did exactly as he was told and Shikamaru looked down to that secret place that was only his, all swollen and bruised he wanted in it again, but withheld himself. He dropped some lube on it and then ran the plug over the back again on it's way down to it. Turning on the little, potent light, he came around a bit further, to see what he was about to do with better clarity. He nudged the hole with the tip and was amazed that he could actually see, though only part, of the deep pink inside.

Shoving the rest of it inside he moved it, twisting it, enjoying how Hidan bucked his hips and moaned. "If you could see how pretty it looks inside. Your asshole seems so eager to swallow things up." he told him, then pulled it out, just to see it go in again and repeated it, seeing Hidan's knuckles go white as he squeezed his ass cheeks and pulled them further apart.

Suddenly remembering they had to be in the ballroom on time, he looked over his shoulder at the grandfather clock in a corner. They had about twenty minutes, not really enough time for what he wanted to continue doing. He shoved the plug back inside and left it there.

"Get up." he told him and stood above him as he let go and came up slowly onto his shins. Hidan shuddered again and swiveled his hips which made Shikamaru hard again. His bastard liked the plug? Perhaps he should have utilized that thick, porno, black one.

Shikamaru watched him slowly get up to his feet. Shit, he wasn't the only one horny again, Hidan was as hard as stone as well, his erection jutting out of his hips, thick and proud. He thought for a second about placing on a cock ring, but decided not to as he thought about how tight the leather pants were. He slowly pulled them up, arranged and squeezed the cock in to be able to zip up, the silver-haired man groaning as he had to lean against the wall.

"What? I won't make you come, but do try to stay hard for me." he told him looking into those violet eyes. "Don't you like it?" it was only after a while that Hidan nodded. "It hurts in good way, doesn't it?" another nod and he left him against the wall as he cleaned up and made sure everything was back in the suitcase. He rearranged himself into his own pants, grabbed his jacket, put it on and then he grabbed Hidan's ram mask.

Shikamaru came up to the man with those intense violet eyes that wouldn't break away from his and he reached back, unclasping the ball gag. He let it hang around Hidan's neck. He leaned his body into him and brought their lips softly together. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and when Hidan opened up, he dove back inside and searched for the man's tongue playing with it kindly, slowly, deeply. He pulled out of the mouth, but hovered over the lips.

"I really like you Hidan." he whispered and was kissed in return with the man dipping into his mouth. The feeling was completely different and he wanted to continue, having the man taste and take from him, but too soon Hidan turned away from the kiss as it got intense and Shikamaru had to keep himself calm.

"I-l…_really_ like you too, Shikamaru." damn, that deep voice and those violet eyes that met his again were hot and willing. He smirked as he pressed his groin into Hidan's and gave him a hard rub. "Aaahh, shit." the man groaned in a gasp throwing his head back. Shikamaru licked his neck, right above the collar. "Kami-sama just fuck me again, five minutes, I promise…just five…aaahh." the man moaned as he grabbed his ass and squeezed tightly, while he continued to rub into him.

"No, were are leaving now." he told him as he pulled away, sticking the gag back in that mouth and placing the mask on his handsome face. "Was my mask done to match yours?" he asked as he noticed that the fine details actually were exactly like his own mask. There was a nod. "You picked out the animal? My clothes, how did you even know my measurements?" a nod then a shake. "Then who decided my clothes?" a shrug of the shoulders and a shake. "One of the four?" Shikamaru watched as Hidan brought up a finger over the gag. "I'm asking too much?" a light nod.

"Fine." he went over and grabbed his own mask and placed it on, then he grabbed the leash attached to Hidan's neck and the suitcase and opened up the door. He closed it behind him and walked back up the corridor to the hallway with all the windows with the view to the garden.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just wanted to start telling you all, since we are reaching the end, that this story will be divided up. Mainly because I want to be able to write freely, even if a bit exaggerated, but I want to give you the reader the chance to choose how far you want to go with this. Second part is going to go a bit hard-core and dark with deep psychological bits that won't necessarily be understandable from the start. I will go deeper into details as I post up the last chapters to this, as always, please be patient with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content**. This is Yaoi with some Het, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching in **this** part of the story.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me in a REVIEW if you like, or don't like. We are a step away from the end of this part, so your review would be very helpful to me. ALSO: I AM NOT AN EXPERT ON BDSM SUBCULTURE! I should start saying that I'm still in the writing process for the second part so I will ask that you all be patient and give me some time to finish it and begin the editing. If it takes a while, don't get scared. Just send me a private message and when I see it I will inform you of my progress. I'm going to be busy, but I will try my hardest for all of my readers.**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**8**

* * *

Shikamaru turned to enter the hallway with Hidan following him as he lightly tugged on the leash and found one of the _lollita_ boys with the blue masks waiting for him. The young man took the suitcase without ushering a single word and walked back in another direction, seeming content with having a task to perform. Shikamaru watched him until he vanished then pulled on Hidan's leash and led him up the path they had taken there. He couldn't believe he had finally gotten his Hidan back as his eyes drifted over to the windows and unto the now empty garden. It was empty, but the moon caught his attention and he gazed up at it as he walked, thinking of how Hidan's naked flesh would look under it's glow. He really couldn't get enough of him.

Shikamaru caressed the leash in his hand with his thumb, his body feeling hot again. Thinking of how they were alone in this hallway and how he could just make the man kneel and suck him off. That hot, wet mouth surrounding him and swallowing him up down-

Movement outside caught his attention again and Shikamaru slowed his steps down as he looked towards some bushes. A young man was standing in the garden. With pale skin that seemed luminescent in the lowlight, the guy stood still for a moment, staring back at him, before he started to walk parallel with him. With white hair that had a bit of blue towards the ends and true orchid eyes, the guy gazed at him focused, from behind a pale blue dolphin mask. His deep orchid collar having spikes as long as cement nails. The guy was completely naked and seemed unashamed of his nudity, which could be understood, his skin was flawless.

Behind some bushes, The White Serpent appeared with a leash in hand and black rope on his shoulders and the young man looked back at The Serpent and seemed to say something before his eyes returned to Shikamaru. He waved at him then laughed, darting off in a sprint. The Serpent looked at Shikamaru and he watched the man lick his lips before he trained his sight on his one of his subs again and went after the young man with speed. Shikamaru wanted to see the guy get captured for some reason, just to see that pale skin get tied down, though he didn't want to see The Serpent working anyone over.

"A game of cat and mouse…well, more like serpent and dolphin, yet still…that looks like fun." he told Hidan with a smirk, imagining them doing the same thing as they passed through the open door and were back in the music room. He walked up to the double doors where two maids waited and opened them up for them. One of the maids was the blonde/red haired one and he smiled at her. "Thanks for earlier." he told her and she blushed as red as her hair while bowing.

A few more steps and they walked back into the ballroom. For some odd, and perhaps messed up, reason he had expected to find something that would come out of some sick BDSM porno film, with whips and chains and people engaging in sex in a massive orgy, but there wasn't any of that. Just the racks of clothes, neatly placed on one side and the occasional maid or servant that passed with trays of food, water, ropes and toys. Shikamaru wondered how they managed to find people who willingly worked for them in these events. He questioned what they all thought of what was going on in that mansion, on a night filled with so many mysteries and with so many players to serve.

The meetings seemed very organized, obviously planned for three months and he couldn't help but wonder who funded them, to think if there was a price for him to pay since he was now a member. And where the hell was everyone? What the hell were those rooms he had heard of earlier about? He wanted to know what it was _all_ about, not just the staff, the owners, the funds, but everything.

Shikamaru looked back at Hidan wondering how much the man knew and caught him fidgeting with the ropes on his wrist, trying to hide the fact that he was rubbing himself against his palm. He could see his sneaky, pleasure glazed eyes, especially as they locked on to his own. Damn he was so damn sexy.

"Only I can make you come, I better not catch you doing anything to provoke a release. I'll punish you in a way you'll never imagine-" he told him with a smirk and the man licked his lips expectantly. "-I will take away your favorite flavor of a lollipop." he added, hoping he would understand and he watched those violet eyes look at him confused and intrigued before they traveled down his body and to his obvious hard-on, Shikamaru did nothing to hide it, leaning back against a sofa so it was more pronounced. Those orbs lingered and recognition appeared in those violet depths and Hidan kneeled, shaking his head 'no' obviously taking the warning seriously-

"Amazing that you can control Ram-sama so easily." Shikamaru heard a female say and turned around coming face-to-face with a black haired woman. Wearing a frilly panty and corset, which were both black with white laces, her skin seemed as pale as milk and as smooth as porcelain. Her lips were painted a deep red and she wore stilettos in white that matched her underwear's frilliness. Her mask was a less ferocious version of Wolf's mask. Well, if he compared the two, it was completely different work, with the faux fur being a deep red in hue, soft patterns reminding him of something.

"Red Wolf." he murmured and he watched her smile politely and look away for a moment, her big brown eyes leaving his. She seemed unsure of where she was for a moment, a bit shy. He looked back at Hidan who had taken to looking at the floor, expecting something from him, but he didn't look up at him and he wondered what was going on.

"Thank you White Stag-sama, I was told our contract wouldn't be broken." she said after a while and he just nodded. "The Twins are also grateful." damn it, he still didn't want to know about any of them. He didn't want to know what Hidan was still going to do with their bodies and how he would enjoy listening to their moans and screams and how his hands were going to place things on them, in them, tame them….

Shit, he _wasn't_ going to have sex with them. He wasn't, Shikamaru had been the man's only sex partner, at least it was what Hidan had said. No, he actually did believe him. The way he acted when they were together, it had to be true, there could be no lies there, but still-

"Who are you with now?" he asked her, trying to forget the whole thing, hoping that he could calm himself if he knew more about them and saw them as they were and not the women his man dominated.

Shikamaru just stood there, staring at her for a good couple of minutes as she just fidgeted with her lace corset, not looking him in the eyes. He grew anxious again with every passing second and that was when he felt a tug on the leash in his hands and a grunt of frustration coming from Hidan. She raised her head to look at his man and he turned to meet those glaring violet eyes. Hidan was shaking his head 'no' and glaring at her. He grunted again and Shikamaru noticed that the sound was also like saying 'no'. His violet eyes locked on to her brown and he made the sound again. What the hell? Shikamaru looked back at her and she looked at him then at Hidan and she bowed. Why the hell was he suddenly acting like that? It wasn't like asking her who was working her over was a bad thing, was it?

"Forgive me, I didn't know." she said as he looked back at her and she just turned to walk away. He stopped her. He didn't get what this was really about, he had an idea, but he wasn't sure.

"Didn't know what?" he asked and she turned to look at him, the parts that were visible of her face having turned red as if she were blushing.

"That you would _only_ top The White Ram-sama." she said sadly.

Shikamaru looked at her confused for a moment before what she said really sank in. Oh, fuck. Had she approached them hoping he would dominate her? Well, no, no, no, no. No. No. No.

"Is that why you approached us? You wanted me to play with you?" he asked in disbelief and she seemed a bit unsure whether or not to answer his questions. Hidan was grunting again and he lightly pulled on the leash to calm him. Was the man forgetting they just signed a contract and that he was totally his?

"Yes." she finally whispered and he stared at her, curious to know what it was she needed that only Hidan could give her. What was it that had her willing to try with him, even though she didn't even know him or the things he liked to do?

"Well, I _**can't**_ help. Ram is my submissive and I _**won't**_ touch anyone else. Isn't there someone else you could go to for now?" he asked and her eyes went back to Hidan. No, Hidan was **his** tonight, he _**wasn't**_ sharing him with anyone.

"Red Wolf, I've been looking for you." they all heard Emerald say and they turned to face her as she approached them from curtains hung below the balcony. Her flesh colored dress was gone and replaced with a long black snakeskin, torn up dress, split up the sides. Only bits and pieces of the snakeskin covered her full breasts and belly. The long skirting did little to cover her vinyl micro miniskirt. She carried one of those long whips, the handle being of a grass snake in deep green.

"The Emerald Snake-sama, I was just-" Red Wolf began a bit too surprised as she slightly bowed, then she took up gazing at the mosaic.

"The White Serpent's Squirrel wants to try with you. He is as creative as Ram, physically stronger too, but slightly kinder. You may provoke him though, if it's not enough. You won't be alone with him, my lovely Ox will oversee, they're in the eight/nine black room." Shikamaru watched as Red Wolf glanced at Hidan again and he looked back as the man nodded at her, then she smiled, bowed to all three of them and left on a happier note. "I wonder how many times I'm going to have to do this." Emerald asked herself, her taupe eyes meeting his. "Everyone is curious about you. The bottoms that are free of contracts want to try with you and a couple of tops want to see you at work. A few are even willing to offer themselves up as test subjects…I swear this night just keeps getting crazy with odd proposals."

"So that's why you got like that?" he asked Hidan and he looked over his submissive masochist. The silver haired man nodded. "Well, I'm yours and only yours."

"Good, because some of them like more of the unconventional things. A few have other fetishes along with the BDSM." she told him and he couldn't imagine what the hell could be kinkier than binding someone up, sticking things in them, hitting them until they bruised for hours to no end. "Come on." she called out and he pulled on the leash. They followed her as she walked beyond some curtains and they entered a corridor with doors and more curtains. There was something so dark and mysterious about it all that actually excited him. "Next meeting you will be able to venture off on your own or with your bottom. Since you may play without touching, I believe there will be a few things you will be able to enjoy of. That way you may also provide Ram with the opportunity to play with his subs."

"Is there a membership fee I need to pay?" he asked as if out-of-the-blue and she stopped for a moment, looking back at him with a slight smirk.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that." she told him with a chuckle and a sheepish grin. He only waited for her to respond. "Ram paid for the first, but you're covered for a year." she said and continued walking as if she didn't want to go into further details. He looked back at Hidan and saw that he knew what she meant and what was going on, he could see it in his eyes. "Don't ask about it too much, since it was an anonymous gift for you and Ram." she continued as she walked and he decided to just go with the flow. For the moment anyway.

"Fine, but I can pay-" he started and got cut off.

"It was a _good_ gift." she told him and he looked around the hallway trying to let it go.

"What are the colors for?" he asked her noticing that the doors had colored cards on them and where there were none, there were specifically colored curtains.

"White are the neutral rooms where tops speak among themselves and decide on playmates for the evening, interchange playmates, talk about playmates, etc. Gray are rooms for subs, where they wait, these have smaller spaces prepared for auto erotica…practically for them to play with themselves while they wait. There is always someone in them to supervise the solitaire players so that regrettable accidents don't occur. Green is for players that like to be watched. I recommend them, they have numbers on them to show you the level of intensity they might be playing in. Yellow is for kinky stuff along with BDSM, you have to participate in something. Red are rooms for couples or groups and are sealed, rules are decided by players therein. Blue are outside activities, large category there, you will learn in time and then black are rooms kitted for different purposes, they also vary by number and size." she said as she led them to another hallway, towards a door in the back with a large black sign and the number ten.

Emerald took out a black cloth blindfold from between her breast as they reached the door and gave it to him. "Bottoms loose sight and hearing in this room." she told him and Shikamaru faced a wide-eyed Hidan. He knew the man didn't like being left alone, if he lost hearing along with sight, he wouldn't know whether or not he was alone unless someone touched him, would he?

"I won't let go of your leash." he told him in a whisper then blindfolded him, the ties being long enough to go over the mask. She then took out small earphones and a tiny music player and he placed them on him, attaching the player to the collar.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded then turned to face her and the door. She opened up and he stepped into the well lit room holding on tight to Hidan's leash. There were four subs in the room in the same blind/deaf state as his was. She closed the door behind them and locked them inside.

The first two he saw were male. One with deep brown, medium length hair had on a white dog half-face mask the other with jet black, long spiked up hair wore a identical one but in black. The way they were tied up was the interesting part. With hooks on opposite walls they were both kneeling with their asses to each other, their wrists tied up to either one of the hooks leaving them with enough black nylon rope to keep their arms up above their fallen heads. The out-of-the-ordinary part was that they were tied to each other by their thighs and something black could be seen between their two asses. They were both hard and desperate, trying to move one against the other.

"They really like getting punished, don't they?." Emerald mumbled as she walked up to them and picked up a length of cane and hit each one with it on their backs. They both moaned but remained entirely still, their heads hanging low between their shoulders.

The other two bottoms were on separate apparatuses, one was dangling off a harness/swing thing, he had to get, borrow, or buy for Hidan and him and the other was tied face up on a table with hardened wax on her body. The human chandelier was a female, pale skin with long bluish hair tied up to a pony tail. Her large breasts were exposed but she wore a leather panty. With her legs dangling by the knees far apart at the end, her arms closer together, but tied apart from each other and her waist being supported by another hold. She was just at the right height to get easily fucked. He had to _**get**_ one of those. Her mask was of a swan and covered up her entire face. Around her neck, her white collar had rhinestones on them, the leash chain being white and running down between her breast. She was whimpering softly, immobile by the position she was in, with something moving inside the spot between her pale thighs.

"Vibrator?" he asked himself out loud and felt a bit embarrassed to have noticed it as he turned away from her.

"Yes." Emerald answered. "Her mouth is also covered underneath the mask." she added and he turned to face her as they walked up to the other female. Emerald lightly touched the dark haired woman who rose a bit to meet her fingers. She, unlike the other female, was completely nude with only the half-face mask of a colorful peacock on her. "This is Emerald Peacock, my partner and submissive." he looked at her a bit confused and Emerald leaned in. "She's my girlfriend." okay, so this wasn't only about random people doing it. "I'll teach you a few things, basic things, and you can then call me up anytime. I won't mind having you both coming over for lessons. Serpent said he wishes to show you as well, but his playtime run a bit darker. He gets under people's skin and taps into their traumas. I already told you about Wolf so…" she trailed off as she caressed one of Peacock's nipples.

"I saw Serpent chasing a young guy, around my age with a dolphin mask on." he told her and she chuckled.

"Blue Dolphin, that one likes making Serpent work hard to get him. He likes torturing the man that way and his contract forbids Serpent from doing a lot of things. His real tops are Red Hawk and The Cat." she clarified, then gazed at him. "Back to work." she said changing the subject and Shikamaru pulled lightly on the leash so that Hidan came to stand behind him. "I saw the marks you left on Ram last time and I want to show you ways to avoid them. Remember that his body is seen by many and he rather keep this part of his life private." Shikamaru nodded, he hadn't thought of any of that before. Well, he had been kind of overtaken by other emotions at the time. "He's told me you rather liked strangling him?" she asked and he nodded again. She turned and opened a drawer on one of the side tables and pulled out some rope, a length of chain, a belt along with a long piece of fur.

"When you want to do that, though your bottom isn't fond of it, you can minimize marks by using something like this-" she said showing him the fur. "-or any other, thick and soft material. Natural fibers work best. You just place it over the neck, fur side down and place the item you'll be using over it. You must pay attention to it and what you are doing because you will feel like you're not pressing or squeezing hard enough, but in reality it might be too hard and you could end up injuring or killing him. You don't want to do that your playmate, to your lover, to yourself." she told him then demonstrated on Peacock, showing him the different ways with the different implements.

"What do you mean he isn't fond of it?" he asked her and she smirked at him.

"You need to talk more in private. Ram, likes feeling your hands tightly around his neck especially when your looking at him, but not other things…well, I shouldn't say more. It's things you need to talk about with _him_, not anyone else." she told him and continued with showing him.

Emerald then showed him about ties and how to use them to his advantage, converting ropes into harnesses that could keep subs in an uncomfortable position. The use of plugs and beads, he hadn't known there were so many kinds. Restraints, tapes, ropes, cuffs, even belts, socks and neckties, the woman actually specialized in bondage. How to tie someone up and keep them there without lethally injuring them. She hit her subs minimally and with canes or whips, using sex toys only on the ones who liked them, like the Dogs, who'd had a double headed dildo up their bums, or Swan who liked to be tied up and different ways while having sex toys trapped inside of her. Peacock preferred being fully restrained and having anything hot or cold on her.

They actually spent about two hours going around everything and everyone while watching her please her subs. He kept Hidan close rubbing or pressing into him, letting him know he was there.

"It's going to be four, time to return to the ballroom." Emerald told him as she began to untie and release her subs, starting with Peacock.

Shikamaru was still amazed with how she handled all four and was able to avoid neglecting one. She even had that fifth one that was elsewhere with Squirrel and Red Wolf and was normally with her as well. She was like the ultimate dominatrix or something.

"You can go on before me." she told him, as she ran her hands over Peacock's belly trying to remove some of the wax.

"Sure." he knew that her subs needed a minute to clean up and come back to their senses. And as Hidan was practically leaning his gray haired head on his thigh, while he kneeled beside him, he knew his lover needed to come back too. "Is there a bathroom close?" he asked her as he pulled Hidan up by the leash and she nodded, not bothering to look back at him as she untied the dogs.

"Do you know the way back?" she asked.

"Yes." he told her, she probably didn't know, but he had good memory.

"Then when you reach the corridor, the first door to your right. It's unmarked." she said, looking over her shoulder as she separated the two men.

"Thanks, for everything." he told her and she smirked back.

"No problem. Remember what I told you at the office and do feel free to call me." she added and he nodded then walked to the door, pulling Hidan behind him. "Leave the blindfold and music player on the side table in the hall." she called out as he stepped out and he looked back to catch a glimpse of her with the long and thick double header in her hand.

He closed the door and turned to face his Hidan, who stood close to him, waiting. Shikamaru had sensed the man the entire time and he had picked up on his fear of being abandoned. Everywhere he had walked within the room, Hidan had followed close behind. When he had stood still for a few minutes, Hidan had kneeled next to him, leaning his shoulder against his thigh or grabbing on to his leg. When he had moved, the man had stood and followed again, never once leaving his side.

Taking the earphones off first, he caressed the side of the man's face and was surprised when Hidan leaned into the touch. He then took the blindfold off and placed them both on the side table, then looked up into those violet eyes. He didn't need to hear the man speak to know what he wanted and he turned and pulled him along, down the hall and toward the corridor where the bathroom was. He needed to feel him as well. Turning the corner he saw the unmarked door and knocked on it gently, waiting for a moment. Hearing no response, he tried the knob, but it was locked and he thought of leaving and trying to find another bathroom elsewhere, when the door opened up and he came face-to-face with a black cat mask. Those dark rimmed red and black, kaleidoscope-like eyes narrowed on him.

"What a drag, sorry I didn't mean to interru-" The Cat raised his hand and pulled on a leash and The Fox stepped out from the bathroom with a blue robe on and Shikamaru looked straight into his odd, feline-like, red eyes.

Okay, they both had to have contacts, no one had eyes like that and he had seen some real odd things out there. There was something that was off with their eyes and Shikamaru found himself staring at both of the men, intrigued, until he felt Hidan come up close behind him and nudge him with his shoulder.

"Excuse me." he told them both, breaking whatever haze they had placed him under as he stepped into the bathroom with Hidan. He turned to close the door to find them both out in the hall, facing them, gazing at him. The Cat seemed to glance at Hidan and nod, but then those eyes returned to him and he closed the door locking himself in with the man. That was weird.

Shikamaru turned to face Hidan and he approached him, took off the gag and leaned in to kiss him. "I want to fuck you, now." he whispered before diving into the man's hot mouth and he pulled the man down to the floor with him as they both kneeled, their mouths locked on. He really could kiss him forever. Unzipping Hidan's leathers, he shoved them down to mid-thigh again and grabbed hold of what was hard between those thighs, feeling the man moan into their kiss. "W-we can do it properly…at your place later, but for now, this will have to do." he told him against hungry lips, pulling away from Hidan. He turned him around, taking the man's tied up hands, he made him grab hold of a very expensive looking antique tub as he positioned himself behind his submissive.

Running his hands down the man's back, he watched him arch, spreading his legs as far as the leather would let him and letting him see where he wanted to be. Reaching his ass he spread the man's cheeks apart to look at what he'd left inside. He pressed a thumb against it hard, pushing it in, making it shift up and down and he saw the man twitch.

"Hnnn." he heard Hidan breathe out and saw the man's knuckles go white, his thighs twitching as well, as he obviously tried not to rock his hips.

"How much do you want me? Speak." he asked, demanding the answer from him.

"Br-break me-" he gasped. "-ah, in half and…I would still want you…Kami-sama." with that he pressed the plug in and moved it, twisting it before he grabbed it and slowly began to take it out. "Haaa…fu-fuck." pulling it out entirely as he unzipped and shoved himself inside, quickly replacing the plug.

Hidan cried out, but they both shuddered at the quick, deep invasion. Knowing they had to leave and that they had to be out in the ballroom soon, Shikamaru moved fast and deep, searching for a bit of release for them both. Once the tension had banked far enough they could concentrate sufficiently to leave and when they were back in the building, in Hidan's place, they could play a bit longer with a lot more time and freedom on their hands.

Wanting to avoid strangling the man with the collar, he reached forward and dug his hand into the man's hair and pulled it back as he thrust in faster, hitting that one specific spot inside of the man. Hidan felt so good, sucked him in deep and for some reason was tight, too tight. He thought he would have lost a bit of it with the plug, but no. Hidan arched his back and Shikamaru managed to pull him up for a kiss while his other hand reached forward and grabbed hold of the man's cock. Following his own rhythm, he pumped the man's erection until they both came, wild, wet and out of breath. Shikamaru slowly released Hidan, pulling out only to place the plug back inside.

"I'll give you more later." he whispered into Hidan's ear as the man leaned back onto his chest, still trying to catch his breath. He held him for a while, his arms around the man's waist, before he got up, cleaned them both off. He picked up the gag and put it away in his pocket. He then untied Hidan and pulled up his pants and had him stand. He looked the man and himself over a mirror and smirked. Hidan just came up to him from behind and placed a kiss over his neck. "I never thought I would want you this bad." he told him as those violet eyes met his in the mirror.

Hidan smirked at the comment and kissed him again. The man then turned and walked back towards the door. Shikamaru walked up next to him, grabbing hold of the leash, and opened up the door, walking back out into the corridor and down to the ballroom.

Stepping through the curtains he saw the place was filled again with submissive/masochists/bottoms getting dressed, covering up their marked up bodies. Looking over he saw The Cat and The Fox who were already fully dressed, Blue Dolphin who had light lash marks on his back, White Snake was a bit shaky and letting himself get dressed by Serpent as the man caressed marks up the man's arms and torso. The White Rabbit seemed a bit too bouncy with joy as he got kissed by The Black Wolf as he _tried_ to dress him. Seemed he didn't want to put his clothes back on, which was turning into a feast for the eyes for every other dominant in the room. But…who could resist pale, supple looking skin over lean muscles and long limbs?

It was off in a corner that he saw Red Wolf again, putting on her cream colored gown and she looked over at them and smiled. There were light marks over her shoulders and wrists. He nodded at her in recognition and this seemed to surprise her as she blushed a bit. Then a big man in a tan squirrel mask, with fiery orange hair and eyes came up to her and she smiled up at him as he stroked her marks almost apologetically.

One of the _lollita_ maids, the one with the blonde and red hair, came up to him with Hidan's clothes and he thanked her again, taking the pants and giving them to Hidan. He watched him put them on without helping, Shikamaru really wasn't going to do anything that made him kneel in front of the man if he was standing, at least not when they were in the BDSM environment. Then he slipped on the shoes and Shikamaru came up to him, placing on his shirt, jacket and leaving the tie around the open collar of the shirt.

"Well-" Shikamaru heard Emerald's voice over everyone else's and looked up at the head of the staircase, dressed back in her gown. "I declare this party ended. We will see each other in three months for the winter's ball. The Humming Bird will be our MC and expect a few surprises. We will have confirmation on the location within a month. I hope for all of you to welcome White Stag with open arms and leather whips. Please do show him the different types of play. Remember, what is The Animal Society's motto?" she told them as everyone looked up at her.

"Even the most proper of men have beasts inside." a few said and Shikamaru noticed it had only been the dominants to speak up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and for a second he thought it to be Hidan's until he heard the deep and intense voice.

"Learn our motto well, you wouldn't believe who's actually in your presence. Which is the why of the masks. And still, there's an underground society in this city that is evil when compared to ours…. I believe there is nothing wrong with us. The world sees different though." The Black Wolf told him and he looked up at the man and at the Bunny at his side.

"Why is it that a few of your names are title-like? For example, both of yours and my sub's, _**The**_ Black Wolf, _**The**_ White Rabbit, _**The**_ White Ram?" he asked out of pure curiosity. "I thought it could be for dominants, but Rabbit is mostly a submissive."

"Popularity. The more of the members want you, the faster you join the hierarchy and your name gets the '_The_' preceding it." he said and he looked over at the Rabbit.

"Hierarchy?" he asked the man who nodded.

"Yes, The Elite, the chosen few. There are privileges among them and you'll see soon." he answered and continued. "Though, wanting you won't mean they'll have you. And as far as I know and have heard and seen tonight, you have the title already. So don't get surprised when a black band with a gold stripe is placed on you." he finished and Rabbit turned to look at him with those big brown eyes of his. He watched the beautiful man smile and he smiled back and felt Hidan tug on the leash he was holding on to firmly.

He looked back at his silver haired man, who smirked and looked off somewhere else.

"How cute." Rabbit said, his voice soft and very feminine. "I am not worthy of jealousy, Ram."

"It's not you…" Shikamaru told him kindly while his eyes remained on Hidan. "It's _everyone_. He wants my eyes on him alone." he shared, for some reason feeling comfortable among the two men.

The guy's laughter sounded like soft bells and Shikamaru glanced at him for a second and then he saw as couples and singles started to go up the stairs to leave.

"I'm glad you have accepted him, I hope you call us if you need advice…" Wolf started off again. "…and Ram, call me tomorrow, we still need to talk." Hidan nodded and then they began their ascend and Shikamaru followed them up, holding onto Hidan's leash.

The curtains he had passed through when he arrived, were now pulled apart and he looked down below at the swirl patterns on the ballroom floor thinking of how it seemed like a lifetime ago since he had last seen them from this height. He had witnessed and experienced so many new things in one night, it felt nearly impossible that a hundred years had not passed by while they had been together. Tugging on Hidan's leash, he knew he would get the chance to discover a whole lot more. He would have opportunities to perfect his dominance of the man, to learn from him, to grow _with_ him-

It was as he waited outside for the valet to bring around his car, at the top of the stairs, that _they_ approached him again and he didn't look at them as _she_ spoke.

"It's good to see that you chose to come." Red Hawk told him softly. "The White Ram-sama, we won't provoke a break of your contract, it was just the trial. You may trust your top, your lover." she told Hidan who nodded. Then their car came around and he watched Snake and Hawk get in along with Dolphin who sat in the back, next to Hawk.

Wait, that meant that Serpent was most likely a-

"How did you like the night?" he heard the man ask in that slithery tone and a shiver ran down his spine. It was nothing like what Hidan made him feel. He saw his car pull up and he felt like jumping for joy. Shikamaru turned to look at the man head on, feeling Hidan stand close behind him, his body tense. What the hell? It felt like he was ready to fight if he needed to.

"Excellent." he simply stated and nodded as he began to descend down the stairs. Reaching his car, he pulled Hidan to the passenger's side and opened up for him to get in. The man looked at him firmly for a moment then back at the Serpent, to glare, before he got in and Shikamaru looked up at the masked man.

"I have asked The Emerald Snake to inform you of my number, do call." he smirked at the man, like hell he would call that serpent. He didn't mind seeing the man in action during meetings, or talking with him, but there was no way in hell Hidan and he were going to be alone with the man, ever. Not outside, not in the meetings…never.

He nodded at the man, smiled coldly and got in his car, seeing the suitcase in the backseat. Emerald had said the truth and that just made him more curious about the maids and servants.

Looking back at the mansion as he began to drive off, he saw The Cat and The Fox looking outside through one of the vestibule's windows. They looked like they were looking at him, but he didn't care as he drove away from them and back into the normal world he knew.

Returning to the market he had passed and stopped by on the way over, he took off his mask and stopped the car again to remove the license plate covers. "Are you going home?" Hidan asked as soon as he was back in the car. He reached over and removed his mask as well.

"Yeah, you didn't want to?" he asked in return and the man stared at him awkwardly.

"I mean…are you going to…_your_ place?" he asked seeming even more odd.

"No." Shikamaru told him and could see the man waited for more than just that one word, his violet eyes turning thoughtful and somewhat shy. He was lightly biting his bottom lips where he had that little split and Shikamaru leaned closer to him and kissed him, licking the spot. "I have two weeks to make up for, today is Sunday and tomorrow I work. So it's going to be me and you unless you have to do something else?" he whispered against those lips and Hidan shook his head and smirked. He butterfly kissed him, pulled away and got back to driving.

"My ass hurts." Hidan mumbled under his breath and fidgeted in his seat as if trying to find comfort.

"Really? Maybe if you think of everything I'm going to do to you once we're alone then rock your hips, or bounce, maybe rub your ass into the seat, it'll turn into a good pain." he suggested and Shikamaru smirked, as Hidan closed his eyes, spread his thighs a bit and actually tried it slowly, calmly, rocking his hips back and forth, lifting and coming down as if he were actually riding.

"F-fuck, you're right." he said after a while. He slowed the moves down, but kept those hips moving back and forth. "Will you talk dirty to me?" shit, he was really trying to drive, he didn't need to crash into something.

"Like what?" he asked and looked over at the man who looked back through hooded eyes. "How much I want to fuck you until you can't sit down properly and how I'm going to make you swallow when I come and choke you with it while I stick a dildo up your ass only to take you hard and slow just to torture you, while I make you feel pain and tie you up so you can't move even a single hair on your pretty head? That kind of thing?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeeees." Hidan moaned out in a heavy breath. "I can't wait…I never used it, but I got this leg spreader, where you strap in my ankles and then place the band behind my ne-"

"_Where_ the **fuck** is that?" he asked interrupting the man as he got hard with the mention of spreader. Fuck, he was hot.

"Cabinet, last drawer at the bottom to the right." shit, they just couldn't get home fast enough.

"I think I know what you mean, I couldn't figure it out when I saw it." shit. He needed home now! "I'll be able to see every inch of you. Your going to eat when we get back. Then we sleep for a few hours, I'm cleaning you thoroughly. I'm spending the afternoon with you, locked up at your place. I'll make the place mine by the time I'm through with you." he added as he saw a sign for an adult store.

Shikamaru looked over into Hidan's lust glazed eyes. He wondered if the man knew how vulnerable he looked. If he knew that every time he looked at him like that, he just wanted to hold him tight, kiss and caress him. The man reached over and caressed his groin and he took a right, stopping at one of the parking spaces in front of the store. Looking into Hidan's eyes as he caressed him, he realized one thing….

He didn't know what or who the man really wanted more. Was it him as a person or him as a sadistic, dominant, top?

* * *

**A/N: Just for fun, why don't you all chose five of the animal masks and tell me who you think they are. The person who guesses all five right will get a snip bit of the first chapter of the sequel to this: "My God In Vanilla"...hahaha, spolier, I guess some of you can figure out what it will be about from the title.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content**. This is Yaoi with some Het, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** and not the other way around. Shikamaru will stay the seme and there won't be switching in **this** part of the story.

**I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and please tell me in a REVIEW if you liked, or didn't like this part of the story, your review would be very helpful to me. ALSO: I AM NOT AN EXPERT ON BDSM SUBCULTURE! Though I try. **

**I'm still in the writing process for the second part so, I will ask that you all BE PATIENT and give me some time (about four weeks, it's long) to finish it and begin the editing, once I start editing I will post. If it takes a while, don't get scared. Just send me a private message and when I see it, I will inform you all of my progress. I'm busy with a few other things but, I will try my hardest for all of my readers to start posting as soon as possible. ALSO: When I start posting, it will be every two weeks to have the chance to organize and coordinate the story well.**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**Your God**

**9**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with the feel of warmth next to him and a scent that he favored sweeping into his nose, reaching deep into his lungs as he lay between the softest sheets, entirely naked. Between his thighs he was hard as stone and desperate for an indulgent heat to envelope him and help him find release, melting him along the way until he could no longer remain as a solid.

Reaching over and searching-

Shit, this had happened before and he hadn't found what he had been looking for that last time and he really hoped it wasn't the same thing-

Shikamaru's hands met warm, smooth skin, that wasn't his. He trailed over the hard muscles of thick thighs, a hip, ribbed stomach and stretched up arms. Unlike the previous time, on this occasion, the owner of the scent was truly with him, laying still beside him, breathing softly.

He opened his eyes to look at a sleeping Hidan and his heart fluttered. Secretly smiling to himself, he snaked his arm around the man's waist as he inched closer to him, embracing him. Too bad the man couldn't return the gesture, even if he wanted to, since Shikamaru had tied both of Hidan's wrists to the headboard and one ankle to the footboard rendering him hopeless, motionless but, he had wanted to keep the man tied in position and giving him access to that muscled ass. There was no escape for the silver haired man. He'd also placed a strip of black tape over Hidan's mouth because he had kept talking and there was a string of six anal beads in him which the man had wanted in him, not that he had actually asked for them. It was something Shikamaru had picked up on as he had shown the man their new toy and he caught that little curious glint in those violet eyes. Yes, the man had ended up entirely at his disposition and he could do with him whatever he pleased, however, whenever and that just made him want to stay where he was forever.

Shikamaru trailed that body with his hands again, softly to not wake him as he thought back to when they had walked into the man's condo. They had relaxed once inside and away from the world around them, eating, showering and cleaning everything up. Then he had played with Hidan a while and had ended up tying him up to the bed, playing a bit longer and telling him to sleep afterward. The man had fallen under in a few minutes and he had watched him for a short period of time before laying beside him and falling asleep as well. They had both been too exhausted and spent to try anything else.

Wondering how long they had slept, Shikamaru looked over at the clock on the nightstand, saw it was eleven in the morning and reached over to his phone to check for any messages. He brought himself closer into Hidan as he read over the only text he had received from the blonde.

_-Did you have fun last night with whomever sent you that gift? _

It read and Shikamaru smirked at the phone shaking his head, nuzzling the shoulder of the man laying next to him with his nose as he did so. He deeply breathed in that luscious scent and sighed wondering how the hell the blonde had been up early on a Sunday morning, for once and, obviously, just looking for gossip. He could never get him to answer him back before noon, it was impossible really and the text had been sent at eight…too early for Naruto. If he thought about it carefully, it kind of had Sasuke written all over it. Maybe the Uchiha had used Naruto's phone to send it, wanting to avoid something like making the moment uncomfortable and odd. That seemed more probable than the blonde waking up for bits of gossip.

Ignoring it and placing his phone aside, Shikamaru caressed Hidan's back, ass and hip before he reached in between those perfect cheeks and started to pull out and push in the beads in the most leisurely of paces. He smirked watching Hidan stir, then arch and mumble something indecipherable before his eyes fluttered open and looked behind him, straight into his eyes.

Damn, he was lovely. His flushed face calm and serene. His eyes hazy with sleep, his silver hair sexily messy. He looked so appetizing, so fucking delicious, he desired to see the man this way more often. Shikamaru reached over and removed the tape on his mouth, looking down at the man with what he knew was pure lust and fascination.

"Kami-sama? You look like you want to eat me." Hidan whispered as he stretched his long body a bit uncomfortably and Shikamaru leaned in closer to him, gasping at the feel of those muscles against his skin. Trailing his hand from the man's ass up to his back towards his neck. He lightly squeezed it as he fell in closer, face-to-face, breath-to-breath.

"Would you let me?" he asked him back seductively and those eyes became hooded. "If I wanted to break you into little pieces and devour each part of you, take you within me, becoming part of me, would you let me?"

Hidan softly nodded and he squeezed that neck a bit harder, then stopped himself before it got too intense. He reached down again and pulled out the beads slowly as their eyes remained connected. Then he reached over to the night stand and grabbed a tube of lubricant, the one he had bought at that adult store on their way back last night, and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Lift your leg a bit for me, Hidan." he demanded of the man who complied and he slid the lubricant inside the tight warmth. He was already stretched, but he wanted it slick enough for him to penetrate without lubricating himself up.

Pulling his fingers out, the man was ready for him and he positioned himself and slowly started to push in from behind as he reached forward to caress the man's erection.

"Do you realize how good you feel to me? Fuck, you stay tight, always warm, sucking me in…so fucking deep." he whispered and the man shuddered. Halfway in, he pulled out, leaving only the tip inside and then he rammed his full length inside in one go, making Hidan shout out a '_fuck'_ and having him tremble and groan.

Shikamaru's thrusts were deep and hard with the intention of making them both come fast, his nails digging into the man's hips trying to give Hidan an extra lick of pain apart from the bindings. He was hungry not only for food, but for that feeling of getting lost in the strong sensations of being with Hidan. Damn, he knew Hidan had to be famished as well and he had the whole afternoon planed out for them so, he didn't want to waste a single minute of it. Hidan had told him they wouldn't be able to play like this again until the next weekend. They had also agreed on Saturday nights and every hour of every Sunday being only for them, with no interruptions from their normal lives, which meant that for seven days he wouldn't have him, they had to enjoy their time together since it would become the sparse precious moments of their relationship.

The thought of it all brought Shikamaru around to the realization that he still needed to somehow start telling his friends and family about being involved with someone and wanting to spend time with him, but he would ease into that as things progressed. They had a lot of time to learn about each other and coordinate their lives, that was _if_ Hidan had the patience and wanted to stay with him.

Thrusting against the man's most sensitive spot, Shikamaru went faster and deeper and felt that cock twitch in his hands and those walls constrict around him as the man gasped and moaned out, coming on his hand. With a few more plunges into that tightness, he followed him with his very own release. He dug his face into the crook of the man's neck and opened his mouth trying to catch his breath, taking in instead the man's scent and unconsciously biting that lovely skin.

"F-fuck." Hidan groaned out and he stopped before he broke skin. "It's fine…_eat_ me if you want…" damn, with that husky voice he might just do it too.

As they both calmed from their high, Shikamaru pulled out and got up to go around to untie Hidan from the bed. There had been a couple of things he had bought at that adult store, which he wanted to use badly. He had never realized there was an adult store that was fifteen minutes from the condo. The place had looked so clean, so tidy and with that fresh and modern look outside, he had always believed it was one of those foreign bakeries that sold expensive treats, especially since he had never paid enough attention to the sign outside of it to notice the difference. And well, it _did_ still sell _treats_, just the fun adult types. And being open twenty-four-seven, he had gone in for a lubricant that would slow him down and make him last longer and had ended up buying a few other things and ordering a couple more from a BDSM catalogue they had shown him. He had found a perfect harness/swing thing too. Once it arrived, he would hang it on the back of the door in Hidan's playroom and fuck him hard as he hung midair.

"Go get clean, very clean. Then you're eating what I make. I want to fuck you in every corner of this condo, that way you can't do anything but think of what I've done to you instead, in every little inch of this place." he told Hidan and he sat back in bed as Hidan got up, stretched, arching his back and giving him a spectacular view of his ass, spotlighted by the late morning sun shinning in through the windows. He watched him go in, leaving the door open and caught his violet eyes in the mirror's reflection over the sink.

The man's eyes were screaming '_fuck_ _me'_ over and over again, especially as Hidan smirked at him and brought his arm up to run his fingers over the studs on the collar and he licked those sexy lips. He watched those hands trail down to the bite mark Shikamaru had just given him, then they slid down his chest, his abs, a bit further down to his hips and then to his ass cheeks which were marked up with deep red, almost violet, lines from how hard he had hit him in play before going to sleep. The cane he'd bought left lovely tight marks and the sound it made when it hit skin was just plain out…_amazing_.

Shikamaru got off the bed and approached the bathroom door. Hidan's eyes filling up with anticipation as he smirked back at his reflection and whispered 'Kami-sama'. Shit…the guy was so fucking _insatiable_. Good thing too, because he hadn't known he too was like a wild beast who didn't know when to stop.

"Clean yourself. Don't make me repeat myself. I'll have to punish you for that when you're done here." he told him and the man looked, for a moment, like he wanted to ask something, but he wouldn't give him the chance. He closed the door and turned around, knowing he had made the man desperate. He had to smirk at himself for that.

Going through one of the drawers on the dresser, he picked out one of Hidan's silk pajama bottoms, walked out of the room and into the hallway. Stepping into the guest bathroom he took a good, warm shower alone since he couldn't shower with the man. Last night when they had tried, Hidan had ended up blowing him and he'd started exploring the man's body among other sadistic things. He couldn't keep himself from wanting to touch the man when their skins were bare and close.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried up and slipped on the bottoms. They were a bit long, but something he could deal with and the waist was nearly the same as his, so he had no problem there. Heading towards the kitchen Shikamaru looked around the place going through everything he had planed out. After breakfast or brunch, since it was nearly noon, he was going to take him in the living room, then the kitchen, then back to the playroom for the rest of the day. He had bought another plug, that cane, the lubricant and a few little things Hidan was sure to love and he would enjoy using. Not to mention he had found the unused leg spreader and had purpose with it.

Walking up to the refrigerator and opening it up, he saw there was nothing really fresh in it. Of course there wouldn't be anything fresh in Hidan's fridge though, the man had been away from the city for nearly a week. Shikamaru looked around for his stuff, he would have to get fresh ingredients from his place. Grabbing his keys and his dirty suit and shoes, he headed towards the door and stepped out to the hallway, forgetting about all his reserve and came face-to-face with the doctor.

Shikamaru wanted to hide as the doctor gave him the longest three take he had ever seen and turned beet red as he tried to smile. "N-N-Nara-san." he managed to mumble out and he really wished he had at least worn a shirt on his trip across the hall. The man must have been expecting to see him coming out of Hidan's condo at some point, well it was better sooner than later.

"Good morning." he told the man. "Thanks for the muffins, they were delicious." he told him as he closed Hidan's door behind him and walked towards his own. He was really glad it was only the three of them on the floor, he had to thank the designers for the oddness of the building.

"I-I'ma glad y-you-" he cut the poor man off, seeing he couldn't even usher out words correctly.

"Thanks for the conversation yesterday. It really helped." he added and the red turned down in the man. His handsome face softening up from embarrassed and shocked to settled and content.

"I'm happy for the both of you." he managed to say in a calm, though still shy, tone and then he smiled. "Thanks for the sugar and the compliment…and for listening." they stared at each other for a moment longer and then the good doctor smirked and started his walk towards his condo. "Enjoy yourselves. I need some shut eye, long day and night." he said with a light laugh and Shikamaru smirked at the man. Yeah, it had been a very long night for them as well.

Inside his condo Shikamaru dropped everything on the sofa and went through his refrigerator picking out the very best and freshest of things. When he was satisfied, he locked up and went back to Hidan's place taking only his keys and phone other than the food. Once back in the man's condo he left everything on the counter and he headed back to the master suite with the intention of checking on Hidan, but ended up staying in the hallway as he caught a glimpse of someone in the mirror he didn't recognize at first glance.

It felt like ages since he had last looked at himself in it, but with his hair loose over his shoulders, his body firm and pumped, Hidan's navy blue silk pajama's hanging low on his hips and his semi-erection showing through, he looked like some sort of a wild sex god that had escaped from who knew where and was ready to take over the world one hot, hard fuck at a time. No wonder the doctor had eyed him that way. Shikamaru touched his face, ran his finger tips over his swollen lips, down his neck and hard pecks to his muscled stomach. A glimpse of red caught his attention and he stared at the red rubies at his ears.

When the hell had he gone through this change? Would he ever come face-to-face with the lazy, mellow, trouble avoiding, intelligent strategist he had once been? Or would he remain the sadistic, dominant sex god he was looking at now?

Looking into his own brown eyes, he knew he was both, that he could be both, live as them both. No one had to know. Except for Hidan and him, no one had to know he was a god with a purpose of dominance and pleasure.

Hearing a light toilet flush and then the sound of the shower running he turned around, abandoning his idea of checking on Hidan and went to the kitchen to prepare their meal. It was half an hour later that he heard footsteps and turned and saw Hidan walk out into the living room with only the collar on and a gray towel around his hips, his hair humid still, his body flush from the shower.

"Naked. If I want you clothed, I will tell you, so otherwise, you remain naked in my presence. Your body is for my pleasure, isn't it? Just like my hands are for yours." damn, he could even demand things of the man without having to think them over or figuring how to phrase them. They just flowed right out with ease and knowledge. Was this recent or had he done that from the beginning? Was this newfound behavior always hidden inside of him?

He stared as Hidan dropped the towel and he glared at it as it laid on the floor.

"Take it to the bathroom where it should have remained." he demanded and watched him do as he was told. Shikamaru served them on red plates at the counter and the realization of it being with it from the beginning settled in and he knew and understood that this was a part of himself, a part that had never gotten the chance to awaken until now.

Hidan walked back out and Shikamaru could only stare at his _very_ male body. Strong and agile. Warm and strong. Nothing like a woman's body and he loved it more than he should. "Sit and eat." he demanded and watched him as he followed through.

He sat in front of him and ate as well, not once glancing away from the man, watching as Hidan ate everything except for the vegetables and he wondered if the man hated them. The contract came to mind and he was reminded that he wouldn't let him do as he pleased. He could manage even food and what he asked and demanded was to be law for the man.

"Vegetables too." he told him firmly but, low and observed him further as they continued to eat. Hidan looked up at him for a moment and he made work of his own vegetables, showing the man what he had asked and Hidan reluctantly picked them up, put them in his lovely mouth, then chewed and swallowed them, repeating until he was done, the disgust showing in his eyes.

"Then why did you have fresh produce in you refrigerator two weeks ago if you didn't like them?" he asked and those violet eyes remained on the now empty plate. "Answer."

"The submissives like fresh vegetables." riiight, not really what he wanted to hear, but it was understandable and he nodded at the man. There was a moment of silence in which Shikamaru caught a twitch in Hidan's right eye and he wondered what was wrong. Perhaps the man hadn't wanted to think of his subs, perhaps the question put him off-

Hidan shifted in the stool and Shikamaru saw again that the man wanted to say something, it was in the corner of his mouth, of those lovely lips with the slightly thicker bottom one he enjoyed biting, sucking and licking.

"Speak, Hidan. What is it?" those eyes came up to meet his and then fell again. Those lips parted and then pressed into a thin line. Shit, they were going to end up in a deep conversation again. He didn't want to press the man, there were so many things he still didn't know about him. So many depths, he hoped to uncover at some point, but he certainly wasn't pushing him to speak.

"You're smart…" he started off slow and Shikamaru waited patiently for him to continue. "Like I've mentioned, I liked you the moment I saw you. I've beaten the shit out of many people in my life and could never find the one that could tear me apart outside the BDSM world and I never wanted to sub…. Then there was you-" he paused, looking up at him for a second. "-Like I said, when you moved here, I saw it as a godsend. Since I never had sex with my subs, it was always about power and pleasure, of feeding off my sadistic side. In fights though, when I got hit, if felt so fucking good, but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to feel. Two weeks ago you followed me into my playroom and used my shit on me. That darkness and quiet when you left me in there, nothing of the outside can be heard in there and vice versa…I had a fear of you leaving me. I thought you were leaving that first time after you had seen my fucking hard-on. You came back though and…I thought you would just beat the fuck out of me, but you did more than that…did you know?" he asked then he ran a hand through his silver hair. "Shit, I'm a fucking bastard, why did you fuck me? I just can't believe you want me still. I've seen your calculating eyes and I still fear you'll leave me at some point, that you'll fuck me up in a big way and leave me to rot in hell alone."

Shit. He would have to _show_ him, with time and patience, that he really _did_ want to be with him. No matter what Shikamaru told the man now, Hidan had something deep inside that beautiful head of his that wouldn't let him assimilate things as he should, so all he could do was show him over and over again until that fear went away and he could be certain without needing the visual or audible confirmation.

"Do you feel me when I touch you?" he asked and the man nodded. He might as well start and show him, little by little. "Can you feel how my heart beats?" another nod. "Do you know what I like about you?" the man shook his head. He looked him firmly and leaned in closer to him. "I liked your body the first time I saw it. Your character frustrated the hell out of me, but I saw the fight where you beat that weird looking, big man, with the big fists…watching the video I internally rooted for you and liked the way you were that precise moment when you kicked the gloating bastard in the head and he went down like a crumbling tower. The way you brought out your arms and lifted your head in victory…I loved it." the man smirked softly and he continued. "I've always liked the different ways you've looked at me. One way or the other, it always provoked an emotion or reaction in me-"

"I like the ways you've looked at me as well." he whispered and Shikamaru leaned in, even closer, into the man's face.

"Your body, dominating you, inflicting those different amount and types of pain on you, the way you sound and smell, I really like those. The way your skin feels…_in_ and _out_…the way you shiver when I whisper in your ear…." he trailed off and placed a soft kiss on those lips. Hidan smirked wider into the kiss and the atmosphere changed in an instant, the verbal not being as necessary as it had been.

"You are my dominant, my top, my sadist. I might retaliate at some point, provoke you so, don't be afraid to fucking punish me for it." Hidan told him and even his voice changed from melancholy driven to punishment seeking. "I'm your bitch." that just sent a shiver down his spine and to his now full erection.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Shikamaru found himself asking and Hidan chuckled against his lips.

"I'm too _intriguing_ to resist?" he offered and Shikamaru glared. It still was so absolutely right.

"So what are we now?" he asked not really caring if their relationship went without a title for a while. He was just curious to know what the man really wanted and how he should take things for the time being.

"Let's just say we meet for playtime and hardcore sex for now." the man answered as he pulled away and got up from the stool, taking his plate and Shikamaru's to the sink, followed by their glasses. He didn't want to object to that, but there was something in the man's tone that told him he needed to take things slow or he would scare Hidan into breaking away from him.

"For now? Then what?" he lightly prompted with a curious tone. Perhaps the answer would help him figure out what he would explain to friends. There was no way he could tell them that he was tying up a guy and fucking him and then he went home to sleep on his own bed.

"We take things slow…and as they come…" Hidan started. "…I _do_ like you, too much, so we just take it slow for now, then well…" he said as he stood in the center of the kitchen in all his glorious nakedness. "…I should fucking become yours…with time…permanently." there was a bit of awkwardness in his tone, as if he were still unsure if that could even be possible.

"How's that?" he asked and the man smirked all cocky, like he always did.

"You dom me twenty-four/seven." it was a statement that sounded a bit like a question, but Shikamaru ignored the timidity in it and decided to focus on the arrogant, lusty side of it, his cock jumping for joy at the thought of being around Hidan everyday and not just weekends like they had decided. Anko did have a sub as her girlfriend and they seemed to work out fine.

Would there be more than just the BDSM part in their relationship once it went over into that though? He couldn't ask him that yet, like the man had said, they needed to take things slow and as they came. Shikamaru could see he needed to deal with Hidan with a lot of patience and understanding. They could deal with whatever happened when it did happen, but not before they even knew what would come of it. Patience, they were just starting and patience was going to become their new best friend.

"I wonder how everyone else would take that?" he asked the man with a hint of sarcasm, wanting to avoid the darker, deeper inquiries.

"They don't have to know." the man said in a deeper sultry tone. "It could be our little secret." he added, licking his lips as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at him with more than just sex in his eyes.

"Well, everyone would figure it out eventually." he countered and got one of those trade mark smirks you would see on a model in a sexy, racy ad in a man's magazine.

"Fuck them. Let the world know…I still need you." the man said and Shikamaru turned away from him and his hot-ass, rape-me pose and walked off towards the bathroom in the master bedroom where Hidan had given him a spare toothbrush. Okay, fine, it had been more like, he asked where they were and helped himself to one and anything else he needed.

"You'll get some of me soon enough. Let's brush our teeth-" he was telling the man who had followed him when he was interrupted.

"Fuck me." he heard Hidan whisper with a groan.

He looked back at the man, who was right behind him, over his shoulder and smirked. He ignored him, walking up to one of the double sinks grabbing a toothbrush and some toothpaste; he started to brush his teeth. Hidan had no choice but to do the same. When he was done he walked back out to the living room and sat on the sofa, in front of the spotless stainless steel coffee table he had cleaned while he cooked. He really loved the piece of furniture, all metal, strong and sturdy, a bit heavy too. In the corner of his eye he saw Hidan come out with a confused expression on his face.

"Fuck me." he repeated a bit louder and heavier. He said nothing back. "F-U-C-K M-E." he spelled out, but there was something he too was curious about and when he thought about it, Hidan hadn't said enough yet.

"You really do want me, need me, don't you?" he asked and got no response, perhaps because his tone sounded cold and lethargic again. "I still don't really get why me. I'm younger than you, might have muscles, but I'm not as thick as you or as tall. Even your cock is bigger than mine." he told him, stating all the facts.

He waited for the man to say something slick and off the point, but nothing came. He was really trying to stay on a lighter tone, but he had doubts too and if he knew that Hidan was going to be able to open up, at some point, it would bring him some relief and fill him with the hope, that maybe, their relationship would work and even venture out of the BDSM environment.

"Answer what I asked you." he demanded with a smirk as the man became a bit frustrated. He was really scared, unsure, unlike the slick personality and bravado he had shown the world.

"Fuck…I _do_ want you…and…it's the way you look at me…. The way it fucking seems like your on some sort of…_pedestal_ even if your are shorter, thinner, younger." he started slowly, taking his time between words, his voice low. His violet stare was glued to the floor like he didn't want to be asked further questions. "You are the first man to take me, fuck me. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else. No one."

Shikamaru's chest became tight and he decided to just let it go for now. Hidan was answering him because of the contract, because of the rules they had agreed upon and shit, he had pushed him enough, he wouldn't push further. They had time for that and he would wait for those words to come out of that pretty mouth out of their own accord.

"Then I can fuck you whenever, with whatever, on whichever, perhaps _wherever _I want?" he asked softly, watching the man. His body language shifted again and it was like he had jumped back into his own sexy skin.

"_Yeees_." the word itself seemed delectably said and he watched the man get on all fours and crawl closer to him in a sleek, sexual manner. All those hard, long, lean muscles expanding and contracting, flexing just for him.

"Get up on the coffee table." he demanded, putting aside all the deep crap they could work out later. "Belly up, arms stretched up above your head and spread your legs a bit for me, Hidan."

The man complied, moving ever so slowly as he got up on the stainless steel. Shikamaru stood over him as he spread those thighs and stretched giving him a perfect view of everything. He didn't have a single bruise on the top half of his body and he couldn't leave any, but he would add to those on his thighs and ass. He could use them as a reminder until the next time they were together like this.

Shikamaru got up from the sofa and walked over to the bag he had previously prepared with a few toys and a couple of things he had bought. He had more stuff laid out in the playroom and hidden in the kitchen. He hadn't cleaned up the dishes for a reason he would later enjoy.

Placing his hand over Hidan's knee, he let it travel up the thigh, caressing those bruises before he ran his nails up over those abs, the chest and grabbed the neck for a moment squeezing. He liked doing that for some reason and Hidan clearly enjoyed it as well. He looked into those violet depths and smirked as he saw lusty anticipation reflected in them.

"Kami-sama, hasn't anyone told you, your eyes seem to be filled with unparalleled intelligence." Hidan whispered and he placed a finger on those lips, sensing them part to feel a warm, wet tongue lick at him.

Shikamaru pulled away and went to the bag, taking out a pair of cushioned handcuffs. He took each of the man's wrists and cuffed them to the top two of the coffee table's sturdy, metal legs. Hidan chuckled and shifted, making the metal clang against each other as he brought one leg up on the table and spread his legs further apart. He was already hard, the long, thick length resting between his thighs. He wanted to speak, but said nothing only staring up at him with awe.

The brunette took out what was sure to be his new favorite object. Taking one side, he strapped it to one ankle and then the other strap to the other ankle. He lifted both of the man's legs and taking the middle, strong elastic strap, that connected the two ties, he forced it under Hidan's head, under his shoulders. The thing worked to perfection, keeping the man's legs up to his chest, further apart than his shoulder's width. It was pure delight, the control would be his alone.

"I guess I won't be gagging you for now, I want to hear every little sound you make." he told the man as he walked around the table and got a view of everything in every angle. "You, know, there's something I haven't done yet, he said coming in closer. He kneeled at the foot of the table, Hidan, lifting his head to look down at him with curiosity.

Placing the bag beside him, Shikamaru took out a plug, a pod-vibrating thing, a c-ring that went with the little pod and some special lubricant. He grabbed Hidan's erection and started pumping slowly, watching his hand run up and down the shaft, slowly. It felt so hot and heavy as he looked at it, at the sack below and that small spot that ate him up to the base every time he dipped his cock inside. They were right in front of his face and he chuckled, thinking of how they were doing this in broad daylight with more than a full wall of windows that had drawn curtains, remaining only in a thin, white sheath that would give anyone a blurry view if they paid close attention.

"Shiiiit." Hidan groaned as he squeezed and he watched that little hole twitch. He looked up at the man and licked his finger then prodded the hole with only his finger tip wiggling it around, hearing him gasp. He got closer then and looked firmly into those eyes as he licked the length, base to tip and pushed his entire finger inside. He had wanted to taste the length, know what it was like having Hidan's thickness in his mouth. Rubbing his finger hard against the prostate, he circled the head with his tongue before he took it to his mouth and relaxed himself, slowly letting as much as he could take go down his throat. "O-oh, go-god. F-uck me."

Shikamaru started to suck on Hidan's cock, liking the way it filled his mouth and throat, the way it tasted of him, loving how soft and hard it felt and he pulled his finger out of him only to lubricate them further and push three inside, assaulting that one spot as he took the man in his mouth and with his other hand, his thumbs playing with the sack. It was meant to make him come quick, but he could feel the man holding back the orgasm and Shikamaru did one of the things he knew could make the man shoot straight into his mouth. He lightly ran his teeth over the tip, then circled his tongue around the head before doing it again. Hidan gasped and he looked up at the man as he did it again, feeling his fingers get squeezed. The man came with his cock twitching in Shikamaru's mouth, exploding into him with a moan that Hidan tried to control, but failed at as their eyes remained connected.

"F-fuck." he moaned out as Shikamaru sucked in the last drop and turned away from the shaft, licking down the sack, then further down lightly licking and rimming, with his tongue, where his fingers had been. He kissed the spot deeply as Hidan shuddered and gasped and then he pulled away and stood again.

"You cleaned yourself really deep, even _that_ tastes like fresh, clean you." he told the man with a smirk and headed towards the kitchen where he took out a bowl of ice he had prepared before. He showed it off to Hidan and watched those eyes widen. "You want some ice?" he asked the man who shook his head and he picked one up and stuck it in his mouth. "I'll feed them to you." that made one of those silver eyebrows lift up in curiosity. He so wasn't getting what he had meant.

The brunette kneeled where he had been and saw Hidan struggle a bit to look down at him. He put the bowl down and took out the blindfold, the candle and a lighter and placed them all next to each other as he stood, took the blindfold and looked down at the man who was helping him discover a lot about himself, helping him develop this newfound side of him further.

"I really like you." he said as he ran his thumb over the man's bottom lip. "You do trust me, don't you?"

Hidan nodded and he leaned down to kiss the man deeply, Hidan's mouth being hotter, since his was ice cold. Hidan seemed to like the contrast as he moaned into the kiss. "I trust you." the man ended up whispering against his cold lips.

"Who am I to you, that you would trust me? That you would offer up your body like this?" he continued asking as he ran his hand through that thick silver head of hair. Hidan looked at him and wanted to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind and Shikamaru found conviction in those violet eyes, where he wanted to see himself reflected always. Shit, he was falling for this man. Had fallen and was now falling to a deeper level-

"You're my god." he said, sure of what he was saying.

Shikamaru kissed him again, reached over for a piece of ice and brought it to the man's lips where he circled them, then ran it down his neck, his chest, he circled a nipple and went down those abs, dipped in the belly button, then down the cock, to the tip, to the sack and further down to that one spot.

He looked the man in the eyes and smirked. He knew he was going to have to fight for him, against many things, some would be their own, others would come from an outside source, but he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. There was something between them that seemed to stretch beyond time and connected them in some other level. He could feel it deep inside, had felt it strongly when he had said those words. There was something profound between them that was going to go further than the bondage and the sex, it would take them to some level they could only reach with difficulty and travel through it with hard work and patience.

He would wait, stay patient and try to understand.

"Yeah. Your god." he whispered and kissed him as he shoved the ice inside of him, feeling and hearing him gasp into his mouth.

He was going to blindfold him after the kiss, rob him of sight and keep him between hot and cold, soft and hard, vibrating and completely still. Then he would have him and move to the next step. He had planned it all out last night and even if it was all a drag, it was _his_ Hidan and he would follow through. They had already confessed so many things to one another, to themselves and it seemed like they had lived many moments together too, but it wasn't over yet.

Shikamaru knew one thing to be true, this was just the beginning for them and where the road was going to lead them, he didn't know but, he sure as hell wouldn't easily give up.

* * *

*****The following is a tiny taste of the first chapter of My God In Vanilla, from Hidan's POV*****

*******Nara Shikamaru, _Kami-sama_, was perfect, just two inches shorter than he was, his body had no scars, no oddities, it was well proportioned, corded with muscles that weren't too thick or bloated but defined and long. He loved the man's back, the natural arch it had above that round ass. And the cut of his abs, especially the ones above the pelvic bone…he liked to watch them contract and stretch when he got fucked. Actually, just knowing those muscles were moving to give him pain or pleasure was enough to drive him insane.*******


End file.
